Tentación
by Contando Historias
Summary: Levante la mirada rápido y cuando iba a mirar de nuevo al abogado, mi mirada se quedo en la chica del vestido rojo y el largo cabello negro. Me sonreía desde su sitió, una sonrisa que jamás había visto en ella, me extendió un poco su copa, en señal de un brindis y luego tomo un sorbo. ―Salud, mi amor.
1. Planes futuros

**_"Planes futuros"_**

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Elite Fanfiction**_

 _ **www . facebook . groups / elite . fanfiction /**_

 **Edward** **POV**

Podía hacer una lista de todas las cosas que me volvían loco de la mujer que dormía a mi lado.

Esas cosas que mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más me estresaban. Cosas que no podía entender cómo no había notado antes.

Miraba fijamente su rostro y podía ver unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas, apenas notorias pero estaban ahí. Su rostro podría ser perfecto sin ellas, bueno quizás también cambiaría sus labios, desearía que fueran un poco más grandes.

Después estaba su cabello, siempre castaño y largo. ¿Por qué odiaba la idea de cambiar de estilo? Quizás así no sentiría que moría de aburrimiento cada día a su lado.

Su cuerpo en general era completamente imperfecto.

No era muy alta, sin tacones llegaba debajo de mis hombros, a la altura de mi pecho; lo que era frustrante cuando quería besarla y en otras cosas más íntimas también.

Sus pechos no eran muy grandes y ni siquiera se esforzaba para hacerlos lucir, aunque sea con un escote o lencería sexy.

Tenía hoyuelos en la espalda, aunque no podía verlos ahora, sabía que estaban ahí.

Su cuerpo parecía haberse quedado a mitad de la pubertad y jamás habían salido las curvas de una mujer, al menos no por completo.

Pero sus defectos no eran solo físicos, también estaba su personalidad. Tenía esa timidez que me alteraba los nervios, no podía ser un poco atrevida, porque sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo intenso. Era indecisa hasta por la más mínima cosa, incluso mordía su labio inferior para hacerlo notar aún más. Era demasiado dulce, parecía que no tenía carácter y eso con el tiempo aburría.

Necesitaba mi presencia en casi cada momento de su día, desayuno, comida y cena, siempre me quería ahí. Por las noches buscaba que la abrazara, así el día fuera el más caluroso en el año, ella se enredaría a mi cuerpo en medio de la noche. Además solía aparecer en el rancho, buscándome en las caballerizas o establos, con pretextos tan estúpidos como que solo quería un beso.

Mi padre solía decir que un matrimonio tenía buenos y malos momentos, pero no había mencionado que el matrimonio podía tornarse aburrido, incluso molesto. Quizás porque él jamás había durado mucho en un matrimonio, su récord eran tres años, con mi madre. Justo antes de que yo naciera se divorciaron.

En cambio, yo tenía cinco años durmiendo al lado de la misma mujer. Ocho si contaba los años de noviazgo. Y ya no había nada.

Había comenzado los papeles de divorcio dos meses atrás cuando una preciosa mujer de ciudad se metió en mi cabeza y se negó a salir. La había conocido en una feria de ganado. Ella no era una presencia normal en esos lugares, pero nos habíamos cruzado en el mismo hotel en varias ocasiones. Era una rubia de largas piernas y labios rojos, que estaba decidida a conquistarme y llevarme a la cama, cosa de la que no me quejaba e incluso fui partícipe.

Terminamos enredados entre las sábanas de mi habitación y una noche se convirtió en una semana. Lo que sería una aventura de una vez, continuó por los siguientes meses. Usaba otros compromisos como excusa para salir del pueblo y encontrarme en la ciudad con ella.

Isabella no tenía ni la menor idea de que llevaba meses durmiendo con otra mujer, pensando en otra y entregándome a alguien más.

Sin embargo, estaba cerca de enterarse. Los papeles llegarían al día siguiente y todo se habría acabado. Esta sería la última noche que pasaríamos juntos, como una pareja de marido y mujer. Quizás si ella lo supiera se hubiera esforzado un poco más en su apariencia, pero solo se había puesto una playera enorme de algún equipo de fútbol, que no tenía idea de dónde había sacado.

Sabía que el divorcio haría que una pequeña parte de mi dinero pasara a ella, pero había arreglado todo para que esa parte no fuera más que la suficiente para que pudiera conseguirse dónde vivir y estuviera cómodamente unos meses, mientras encontraba trabajo.

Por la amistad que habíamos tenido antes de nuestra relación, mi intención tampoco era dejarla sin nada de la noche a la mañana, tampoco era un maldito.

Cuando el sol comenzó a salir, me levanté de la cama, tomé un baño y preparé café. Ella no amaba las mañanas, pero casi todos los días se levantaba para prepararnos el desayuno y comer juntos.

El correo siempre llegaba temprano, así que me había levanto antes de lo normal. Cuando el sobre que esperaba apareció casi no pude contener la sonrisa en mis labios, se lo entregaría esa noche, durante la cena.

Desayunamos en un completo silencio, lo que era habitual desde unas semanas atrás. Luego me fui a revisar el rancho y ayudar en algunas cosas, dejando el sobre en mi despacho escondido en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio. Mientras ella había vuelto a la cama, adjudicando que se sentía algo enferma.

Al anochecer, volví a casa con una alegría que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era una sensación de libertad. Fui al despacho y busqué el sobre. Podía escuchar que Isabella estaba en la cocina, seguro seguía en su bata para dormir, en especial si seguía sintiéndose enferma.

Caminé con el sobre detrás de mí y la encontré sirviendo los platos. Cuando notó mi presencia, me dedicó una sonrisa y, aunque se notaba algo pálida, sí se había cambiado, por uno de los vestidos color amarillo que tanto le gustaban.

Dejó los platos en la mesa de la cocina, el comedor solo se usaba en días especiales, como Navidad u otras fiestas. Ella se sentó frente a mí y yo coloqué el sobre en la silla a mi lado.

―¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ―preguntó mirándome mientras comía algo de lo que había puesto en su plato.

―Bien, de hecho estuvo muy bien ―admití. La verdad era que ese día, mientras pensaba en que era el último día de este letargo, me había sentido con ánimos renovados.

Terminamos de comer y me ofrecí a limpiar la mesa. Ella parecía sorprendida, pero me dejó hacerlo. Una vez que terminé, nos quedamos los dos mirándonos de extremo a extremo de la mesa, así que saqué el sobre y lo puse frente a mí, ella me miró con curiosidad.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Yo bajé la mirada y abrí el sobre, sacando los papeles de él. Puse el sobre a un lado y los papeles frente a mí, luego la miré de nuevo y estiré mi brazo haciendo que los papeles quedaran frente a ella.

Me miró confundida y luego observó los papeles. Al notar lo que decía la primera hoja del documento, levantó la mirada de nuevo, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba frente a ella. Luego lo hojeó y me miró con intensidad.

―Quiero el divorcio, Isabella ―dije correspondiendo su mirada.

Ella parecía seguir sin poder creerlo, su mirada cambió de la confusión a la tristeza en un segundo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no las derramó. Luego se levantó y caminó para salir de la cocina, pero la detuve por el brazo antes de que pudiera irse y ella me miró confundida.

―Huir no retrasará esto, deberías hacernos un favor a ambos y firmar de una vez.

La dureza de mis palabras la habían lastimado, podía ver el dolor en su mirada. Limpió una lágrima de su mejilla y se soltó de mi agarre.

―¿Por qué querría huir? ¿Por qué querría quedarme al lado de un hombre que no quiere estar conmigo? ―preguntó dolida. Luego se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

No la seguí, pues al menos sabía que no pensaba negarse a firmar; pero minutos después la vi bajar con una pequeña maleta en manos. No me miró, no dijo nada, solo terminó de empacar y se dirigió a la puerta.

Me acerqué para detenerla de nuevo, pues no creía que ella fuera a ser tan extremista para irse de la casa en medio de la noche.

―No tienes que irte ahora mismo ―murmuré y ella dejó caer la maleta para girarse y mirarme a los ojos―. Puedes quedarte hasta que encuentres un lugar donde quedarte.

―Oh, gracias, eres tan generoso ―respondió con sarcasmo y me fulminó con la mirada.

―Isabella, no seas melodramática, no tienes donde ir y no hay hoteles en el pueblo ―dije algo estresado.

―Déjame explicarte una cosa, Edward. Tuve una vida antes de ti, tengo una carrera, tengo familia, amigos… Créeme que encontraré dónde quedarme ―respondió y tomó su maleta de nuevo.

La detuve y vi fijamente sus ojos color chocolate, sabía que la lastimaría, pero no esperaba ver tanto dolor en una mirada.

―No quería herirte, solo… ―¿Qué patético discurso le diría ahora? Lo que fuera que saliera de mis labios, obviamente, ella no lo creería.

―Te veré en la corte, Edward ―masculló deteniendo mi palabrería y tomándome por sorpresa.

―Los papeles están listos, no debemos ir a la corte, solo firmar y…

―Tú pediste esos papeles, dudo mucho que lo hayas hecho pensando en mí, ¿verdad? Y si creíste que esto sería como jugar con el corazón de tu, hasta ahora, abnegada esposa, pues pensaste muy mal, mi amor. Olvidaste que antes de ser tu esposa, me gradué como abogada en una de las mejores universidades del país y como una de las mejores de mi generación ―me cortó de nuevo y me miraba con repentina fuerza.

―Una profesión que jamás ejerciste, querida ―respondí sintiéndome algo ofendido.

―¿Qué mejor momento para iniciar que ahora? Mi primer caso será mi divorcio ―murmuró burlona―. Quizás pensaste que todo esto se jugaría con tus reglas, pero te olvidaste que tú no tienes idea de las bases de este juego y yo lo domino ―añadió y se estiró dejando un beso en mis labios, frío, distante, parecía más una amenaza que una despedida―. Hasta luego, mi amado esposo.

Ella salió de la casa y yo aún seguía parado en la puerta, como si no hubiera entendido todo lo que había pasado en unos cuantos minutos.

¿Dónde estaba mi esposa?

¿Tanto daño le había causado que toda ella cambió en veinte minutos?

Quizás ella tenía razón. Después de todo ella era una mujer con estudios, con una carrera brillante y yo era un chico que había dejado la carrera para ocuparse del rancho de la familia.

Había dejado que mi emoción nublara mi juicio y había jugado pensando en que ya había ganado.

Me dejé caer en el sofá aún atónito.

¿Dónde había quedado la dulce Isabella?

Necesitaría un abogado, uno bueno para competir con la mujer que me odiaba y deseaba mi destrucción. Además tenía que mantener mi relación con Tanya fuera de todo esto, en secreto hasta que el papeleo estuviera terminado, pues no quería que ella tuviera armas en mi contra.

Mi padre me lo había dicho el día de mi boda. Me había advertido que con el corazón de una chica como Isabella no podía jugar, porque la chica más dulce con el corazón roto era imparable buscando venganza.

Y vaya que tenía razón.

Estaba seguro de que Isabella estaba preparada para volver el divorcio un infierno.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	2. El divorcio

**_"El divorcio"_**

 ** _Edward Pov_**

Después de la dramática salida de Isabella de la casa, no la había visto de nuevo, ni en las calles del pueblo, ni cerca de la casa de alguna de sus amigas.

Una parte de mí temía que ella se hubiera ido para no darme el divorcio, y vengarse de esa manera. Incluso había pensado en que quizás debía decirle a nuestros amigos que ella se había ido sin razón, para no quedar como un imbécil que la había echado de casa en mitad de la noche.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella noche, y había hablado con Tanya y mi abogado, ella estaba feliz por las noticias, él esperaba Isabella apareciera pronto. Esa tarde saldría rumbo a la ciudad para verme con Tanya, en un lugar donde no pudieran vernos juntos, al menos nadie del pueblo.

Le había explicado mis razones para no querer que todo esto se supiera aun, ella lo había entendido pero quería verme así que estaría ahí los siguientes días.

Decidí ir en carretera pues no era fanático de los vuelos, y tan solo quedaba a unas horas del pueblo. Me hospedaría en un hotel y Tanya llegaría ahí, no llegaríamos juntos, pues quería evitar que nos viera alguien que me conociera o a mi esposa.

En cuanto apareció en el hotel, la deje entrar y la pegue contra la pared, arremetiendo contra sus labios con los míos y metiendo mis manos bajo su ropa.

Habían pasado semanas sin estar con ella y quería aprovechar tanto como pudiera esos días, ya que en cuanto se comenzara el divorcio no podría verla sin correr riesgos.

…

Al día siguiente estuvimos gran parte de la mañana y tarde metidos en la habitación, pero al anochecer decidimos salir a cenar, hicimos reservaciones en un lugar exclusivo de la ciudad, y nos alistamos para salir.

Ella llevaba un vestido negro hasta un poco antes de la rodilla y con un escote un poco pronunciado, no tenía dudas de que más de uno nos voltearía a ver en cuanto llegáramos, ella llamaba la atención de cada hombre que la veía, era una sensación arrolladora ver como otros deseaban algo que solo yo podía tener.

En la entrada del hotel, había una salita donde esperabas a que trajeran tu auto, mientras estábamos ahí, una mujer de cabello negro y ondulado, con un vestido rojo hasta el piso con una abertura en el lado izquierdo, se acerco a la estancia, no podía ver su rostro pero debía ser preciosa, pues todos los hombres ahí presentes habían girado a mirarla.

Acomodo su cabello dejando uno de sus hombros libres, tenía una piel tan blanca como la nieve que llamaba más la atención con ese rojo fuego en todo su atuendo. El hombre de la recepción le sonrió y casi corrió a abrirle la puerta del hotel, no podía dejar de mirarla, al igual que yo.

Logre ver como subía a un auto negro con vidrios polarizados, con el botones y el recepcionista peleando por abrirle la puerta del auto. Debía ser una chica con una gran fortuna pues al parecer tenía un chofer y con aquel porte no podía ser una simple chica de pueblo.

Finalmente nos trajeron mi camioneta y salimos rumbo al restaurante, al llegar había servició de estacionamiento así que entregué mis llaves al chico de la entrada, unos metros delante de nosotros estaba la chica del vestido rojo, a la que dejaron pasar de inmediato, guiada por un camarero demasiado entusiasta.

Tuvimos que esperar unos minutos mientras alistaban nuestra mesa y al entrar finalmente nos toco en un lugar en medio de otras dos y sin querer busque a la chica del vestido rojo entre las mesas, y la vi en la barra del bar, tenía frente a ella un Martini, pero su cabello cubría su rostro.

Me preguntaba si un hombre aparecería en cualquier momento, porque no podía imaginarme a ningún imbécil dejando a esa belleza plantada o sola por más de 10 minutos.

Ordenamos una pasta cada uno y una botella de vino, Tanya quería brindar porque pronto estaríamos libremente juntos, así que la deje pedir el vino que quisiera para brindar.

Terminamos de comer y mire por encima de su hombro a la chica del vestido rojo, seguía sola en el bar, me preguntaba si llevaba más de un trago, o si en verdad alguien había dejado a una mujer como ella plantada.

Cuando mire de nuevo a Tanya, la vi ordenando un postro de chocolate, yo no era mucho de postres así que me negué, solo ordene una copa de mi vino favorito, para acompañar a Tanya mientras ella disfrutaba su postre.

De pronto mientras esperábamos, un hombre de traje negro con un maletín se paro al lado de nuestra mesa, haciendo que ambos lo miráramos confusos. Tenía el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, su traje parecía acabar de salir de la tintorería, incluso sus uñas eran impecables. Me miro fijamente, tenía ojos azules y no tenía idea de que quería aquí.

―¿Es usted el señor Edward Cullen? ―preguntó finalmente, asentí y carraspee la garganta.

―Sí, soy yo. ¿Y usted es? ―pregunté aun mirándolo sin entender su presencia aquí.

―Soy James Witherdale, el abogado de la Señorita Isabella Swan. ―respondió con tranquilidad y ahora fue mi momento de fruncir el ceño, él bajo la vista hasta su maletín y saco un sobre. ―Le hago entrega de los papeles de divorcio. ―fruncí aun más el ceño.

―Debe haber un error, fui yo quien pidió el divorcio. ―dije completamente confundido.

―Sí, pero el divorcio que usted redacto junto a su abogado no tomo en cuenta los aspectos legales de su acuerdo prematrimonial, en el que se estipula que si el divorcio es por causa de una infidelidad, la mitad de todos los bienes materiales y monetarios del acusado pasaran a la parte afectada. ―respondió dejándome con la boca abierta y completamente sorprendido.

―No, debe haber un error. Ella no puede quedarse con la mitad de mis bienes. ―respondí subiendo la voz, incluso saque los papeles del sobre, leyendo si todo lo que ese loco decía era verdad.

―Tiene 7 días contando desde hoy, para firmar los papeles y enviarlos de vuelta a la corte. ―continuó importándole un comino darme las respuestas que yo quería.

―Edward…―la voz de Tanya sonaba tan confusa como la mía.

Levante la mirada rápido y cuando iba a mirar de nuevo al abogado, mi mirada se quedo en la chica del vestido rojo y el largo cabello negro. Me sonreía desde su sitió, una sonrisa que jamás había visto en ella, me extendió un poco su copa, en señal de un brindis y luego tomo un sorbo.

―Salud, mi amor. ―dijo moviendo solo los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno.

Cuando me gire a ver al abogado, él ya no estaba ahí, me levante decidido a ir hasta donde estaba Isabella para pedirle una explicación, pero cuando la vi, ya estaba en la puerta del lugar, rodeada por la cintura por el brazo del abogado de perfecto traje.

Sonreían y andaban como si de una pareja se tratara.

Mientras yo seguía parado ahí, como un imbécil que no tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar.

―Tú lo dijiste, cariño. Debe ser un error y solo tienes que hablar con tu abogado. ―murmuró Tanya levantándose y colocando su mano en mi hombro.

Debía llamar a mi abogado ahora mismo. Después de todo entre él e Isabella habían redactado el dichoso acuerdo prematrimonial.

No había posibilidad de que ella se quedara con la mitad de todo, el rancho de mi familia, la casa donde había crecido, los animales y eso sin contar el dinero que yo había ganado en esos años.

Se negaba a dejar todo lo que le pertenecía por un error.

Pagaron la cuenta y regresaron al hotel, podría pasarse la noche entera tocando cada puerta del hotel hasta dar con Isabella, pues sabía que estaba ahí, pero en ese instante era más importante para él llamar a su abogado.

―¿Quieres calmarte? Esa mujer no puede quitarte tu dinero, en caso de que digan que tienes una amante, mentiré tanto como pueda. ―murmuró Tanya mientras subíamos el ascensor.

―Tanya, dudo que si sabían dónde estábamos, no tengan pruebas de todo esto. ―respondí algo molesto.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación y llame al maldito abogado, pero por más llamadas que hacía él no contestaba. Estaba poniéndome histérico.

No había creído las palabras de Isabella, sobre destruirme o vengarse, pero al parecer Isabella no iba dejar todo como estaba y usaría lo que conocía para hacerme pagar lo que le había hecho.

Pasadas las dos de la mañana mi celular fue destrozado contra la pared, presa de mi frustración lo había lanzado con fuerza, haciendo que se estrellara la pantalla y no volviera a encender.

Tanya se había ido a dormir diciendo que estaba harta de mis arranques, que hablaríamos hasta que dejara de gritar.

Después de romper el teléfono había ido al mini bar y tomado una copa tras otra, pero por más alcohol que hubiera en mi sistema, no lograba calmarme o dejar de sentirme tenso.

La mañana siguiente fue aun más infructuosa, así que a primera hora tome mis maletas y regrese al rancho, necesitaba ver a mi abogado y que me diera una explicación de dicho contrato prematrimonial.

Al llegar al rancho, deje las maletas y fui directo al despacho de mi abogado, él casi siempre trabajaba desde la ciudad, pero para llevar mi divorcio había venido al pueblo.

Entre como si fuera mi casa y lance los papeles en su escritorio.

―¿En qué parte del maldito acuerdo prematrimonial decía que todo lo mío sería la mitad suyo si la engañaba? ¿O cuando planeaba advertírmelo? ―pregunté furioso, él parecía molesto por mi abrupta entrada pero no tenía tiempo para modales.

―Le entregué una copia de ese acuerdo poco antes de la boda, pidiendo lo revisara y firmara o pidiera los cambios necesarios. Al igual que cuando pidió el divorcio intente advertirle al respecto y usted no hizo caso. ―respondió mientras ojeaba el ridículo documento. ―Debo leerlo con mayor detenimiento pero por lo que veo, la Señora Cullen está apegándose a las leyes, siempre admire su perspicacia en el campo. ―no era momento de adulaciones para mi pronto ex esposa.

―¿Y qué puedo hacer para que no me quite todo? ―pregunté tenso, él levanto la mirada y junto las manos.

―Si está tan nervioso y ansioso debe ser porque en verdad le fue infiel a la Señora Cullen durante el matrimonio, en ese caso, no podremos hacer nada. Me sorprende que la señorita Isabella no llevara el caso ella misma, lo llevara un abogado de una gran firma, lo conozco, lo he visto destrozar hasta a los hombres más ricos del país. ―no podía estarme pasando esto, no podía llevarse todo así nada más. ―Lo mejor que puede hacer es prepararse para perder esto, Señor Cullen. Porque si ellos tienen pruebas de sus infidelidades, tenemos el caso perdido.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo :)**

 **¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿les agrada esta Bella? si sí o si no déjenlo en los RR :3**

 **Apenas vamos iniciando y ya tuve mucho apoyo por parte de todas ustedes, así que muchas gracias.**

 **Estoy pensando en cambiar la actualización a los Lunes porque esos días tengo más facilidad, pero aun está en veremos ;) cualquier cosa se los publico en mi grupo.**

 **En respuesta a algunas de sus preguntas:**

 ** _janalez:_ La historia tendrá más o menos 30 capítulos ;)**

 ** _Tary Masen Cullen_ _:_ Sí habrá Pov Bella, será una historia contada por los dos lados :)**

 **Todas sus preguntas también déjenlas en RR y las respondo en los capítulos hasta abajo :)**


	3. Su infierno personal

**_Su infierno personal._**

 _ **Le dedico este capítulo a Mary Baltazar, que hoy es su cumpleaños :3 felicidades y espero te guste el capítulo :3**_

 _ **Y Hola Jude :3**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Después de dos semanas en las que Edward quería refutar las clausulas del divorcio, habíamos terminado con un juez, nuestros abogados, nosotros dos y el divorcio en el centro del escritorio del juez.

―Ya hemos alargado esto demasiado, Señor Juez. El señor Cullen no tiene nada para defender sus argumentos, y nosotros tenemos fotos del señor con la mujer con la que sostuvo una relación fuera del matrimonio, y el documento firmado anterior por el señor, aceptando todas las clausulas de un acuerdo prematrimonial. Así que no entiendo porque mi cliente tiene que seguir viendo a este hombre y deteniendo su vida porque el señor Cullen no quiere aceptar sus errores.

James empezaba a frustrarse, sabíamos que no había manera de que Edward arreglara todo lo que había hecho, pero él había estado tan confiado en que todo saldría como él quería que seguía aferrándose a esa esperanza.

Sin embargo cuando los juicios empezaban a alargarse y no había nada nuevo que aportar, los abogados empezaban a cansarse en especial en estos casos, de separación de bienes en un matrimonio.

Había olvidado la sensación de estar en un juicio, de tener todo para destruir a tu contraparte, incluso sentía adrenalina, por eso había aceptado regresar a mi campo con Alice, ella había sido mi mejor amiga por muchos años, desde que nos graduamos juntas de la Licenciatura en Derecho.

Ella y su esposo había avanzado mucho desde que nos graduamos, abrieron un buffet en el pueblo, no era él más reconocido del país, pero tenía grandes abogados, entre ellos James, y me habían ofrecido un trabajo hacia unos meses, pero hasta ahora había estado algo indecisa, ahora sin duda aceptaría.

―Bien, el abogado de la Señorita Swan tiene razón, estamos dando vueltas y tanto el señor Cullen como su abogado no tienen nada que respalde su versión de los hechos. Así que yo determino que este documento es el correcto y la mitad de todo lo que posee el Señor Cullen debe pasar a manos de la Señorita Swan, en base al acuerdo prematrimonial que ambas partes firmaron. Un valuador se presentara en el despacho del abogado del Señor Cullen para comenzar a revisar todas sus cuentas y bienes materiales.

Vi la cara de Edward y sentí cierta satisfacción, él estaba tan acostumbrado a verme como la esposa sumisa que cumplía sus caprichos que esto había sido una total sorpresa y yo lo estaba disfrutando.

Ambos firmamos el divorcio y salimos del despacho del juez.

―Gracias, James. ―dije con una sonrisa, él me había pedido lo llamará por su nombre de pila, diciendo que no era mucho más viejo que yo.

―No fue nada, Isabella. Aunque tú hiciste casi todo el trabajo, me diste instrucciones y con eso lleve el caso. Eres buena en esto, me alegro de que vayamos a trabajar juntos, no me gustaría estar en tu contra en un juicio. ―sonreí aun más, realmente ahora no entendía en qué momento había decidido ser la mujer que se queda en casa a esperar a tener hijos.

Siempre había deseado ser una abogada reconocida y ahora estaba dispuesta a poner mi vida sobre el riel de nuevo.

―Aun así fue bueno tener a alguien a mi lado, y tú conseguiste las fotos.

Hablamos unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que tuvo que irse pues tenía una cita con un cliente más tarde, Alice me había prestado su auto para ir ese día hasta el despacho y poder regresar después. Pues quedaba casi a las afueras del pueblo.

Mientras iba a mi auto me tope con mi ahora ex marido esperándome en la acera, le sonreí como si nada y él me fulmino con la mirada.

―¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ―preguntó antes de poder decir otra cosa, hice una cara pensativa y luego lo miré de nuevo.

―Lo siento ¿Qué te hice precisamente? ―él bufo exasperado y yo seguí mirándolo casi con inocencia.

―¿Te vas a quedar con la mitad de mis pertenencias por un error? Cuando todo el maldito matrimonio tú solo te quedaste en casa. ―me cruce de brazos y fue mi momento de fulminarlo con la mirada.

―Y apuesto que crees que quedarse en casa es el paraíso de cualquiera ¿no? ―antes de que pudiera contestar lo detuve para seguir hablando. ―Si me quede en casa por casi 4 años fue porque tú me lo pediste, yo estaba en un buen trabajo y estaba ejerciendo mi carrera, tú mencionaste que querías hijos y empezamos con toda esa locura de querer tenerlos. Y por eso deje mi trabajo. Y en segundo lugar, me quedaba en casa, sí. Pero no me tiraba a ver televisión todo el día, cocinaba, limpiaba la casa, me encargaba de lavar ropa y un montón de cosas. Mientras tú tenías tiempo de revolcarte con una zorra que te va a dejar cuando no tengas para pagar sus gustos. ―añadí furiosa, él me miro con los ojos muy abiertos. ―Y créeme, Edward Cullen, antes de que las raíces negras de tu rubia oxigenada empiecen a notarse, vas a rogar porque vuelva a tu lado.

Me estire y deje un suave beso en sus labios, dejando mi labial marcado en ellos y me aleje con paso decidido hasta el auto de Alice, podía sentir cómo me miraba, él no sabía a quién había despertado. Y se iba a arrepentir del día en que decidió romperme el corazón.

Incluso cuando subí al auto él seguía plantado donde lo había dejado con la mirada fija en mí. Encendí el auto y salí rumbo a la casa de Alice, era una hora de camino así que puse algo de música y me cambie los tacones por unos zapatos bajitos.

No podía decir que esta actitud había salido justo después de que él me pidió el divorcio, me había tomado un par de días para sacar todo el dolor y la rabia que había sentido al principio. Me encerré en mi habitación en la casa de mi padre y salí hasta que sentí que podía ver a Edward sin mostrarle una lágrima de mi parte.

Para continuar con un día en el spa con Alice y Sue, la esposa de mi padre que era como una segunda madre para mí.

 _"―Solo hay una manera de hacer sufrir a un hombre sureño y eso es usar tus encantos, querida."_

Ese había sido el gran consejo de Sue y aunque en principio m había dado mucha risa, tenía cierta razón.

Me corte las puntas, pinte mi cabello de negro y decidí traer a la chica que realmente era, no esa chica sumisa en la que me había convertido.

Después había buscado a un buen investigador, que me dijera que había estado haciendo Edward y con quien, finalmente saque el prematrimonial y hable con Alice para que me recomendara un abogado, ya que poner a una amiga como tu abogada a veces podía influir en los casos.

Lo siguiente fue mostrarle a Edward el inicio de su infierno personal. Y eso era perder la mitad de todo. Había sentido su mirada sobre mí desde el primer momento en el hotel, pero había evitado que él viera mi rostro, había sido algo dramática pero no se trataba solo de quitarle un par de miles de dólares y la mitad de sus propiedades.

Se trataba de que él viera lo que había perdido. Esa sería su mayor condena.

Había visto a la rubia que se colgaba de su brazo como si fuera un trofeo que había ganado y conocía a las de su clase. Jóvenes y estúpidas que buscaban un marido que les pagara todo como papá solía hacerlo.

Y ella no iba a quitarme lo que me pertenecía, podía sentir que había ganado, que se había quedado con Edward, pero la verdad era que conocía a ese hombre mejor que a la palma de mi mano, ahora mismo estaba con la emoción del juguete nuevo, incluso podría verlo pronto recorriendo el pueblo con su jovencita sin la Universidad terminada.

Pero no soportaría más de un mes cuidando de una chiquilla así, ahora solo estaba acostumbrado a follarla y pasar por lo mucho, un fin de semana, juntos, pero en cuanto notara que esa chica no había madurado, empezaría a ver la realidad de todo esto.

Mientras tanto yo disfrutaría la soltería, tenía un trabajo en puerta y aun era joven, esto sería divertido.

Y usaría mis encantos, como había sugerido Sue, para hacer sufrir a Edward hasta que estuviera rogando porque volviera a su lado. Aun no sabía si quería realmente volver con él, pero quería dejarle en claro que conmigo no se jugaba y que un par de piernas no valían lo suficiente para tirar algo verdadero a la basura.

Quería que abriera los ojos, porque no quería que terminara como su padre, cambiando de esposa cada año. Y quizás lo nuestro ya estaba perdido, pero en su futuro podría encontrar una mujer que valiera la pena y no chicas que solo lo buscaban por lo que tenía.

Y también porque quería ver la cara de la zorra esa cuando Edward la sacara de su casa y le dijera que jamás había dejado de amarme. Sería un pequeño logro personal.

* * *

 **Hola a todas :)**

 **Gracias por todos sus RR y si les gusta este capítulo las invito a comentar :)**

 **Ahora respondiendo sus preguntas...**

 ** _Jade HSos:_ No, Bella no fue infiel a Edward durante su relación.**

 ** _Hanna D. L:_ Ellos se conocían como de saludo, pues James trabaja con una amiga de Bella (Alice) pero no tienen una gran amistad detrás :)**

 ** _ryomahellsing:_ Sí, todo puede pasar ;) **

**Sobre el error que me comentaron, creí haberlo arreglado pero al parecer no, de todas formas ya lo arregle :)**

 ** _Blossom-Kiss:_ Muchas gracias por tu RR y pues el juicio no fue muy largo o no me metí mucho en ello, pero de que veras sufrir a Edward lo veras ;)**

 **Y si tienen más preguntas dejenlas en RR y las contesto :)**

 **Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus RR.**

 **Creo que el día si se cambiara a los lunes por mi horario escolar, así que nos vemos el lunes :3**


	4. Una caída

_**"Una caída"**_

 _ **Bella Pov**_

Habían paso dos semanas más desde aquel día, el juez nos había entregado los papeles de la división de bienes, la casa que había pertenecido en algún momento a la madre de Edward ahora era mía, debía admitir que me había costado mucho no decirle que se la quedara, pues sabía que ese lugar era casi sagrado para él, pero no quería mostrarme débil ante él, no podía mostrar que una parte de mí aun se preocupaba por él.

También una parte del Rancho Cullen ahora era mía, pero en ese caso tendríamos que ser socios o algo así, pues todo el rancho no se podía dividir por mitad y seguir funcionando igual, incluso sería una mala inversión para ambos.

Pero eso lo hablaría con él en unos días, ahora intentaba poner todo lo de mi nuevo empleo en forma, estaba revisando algunos casos con ayuda de Jasper, Alice y James, quería estar al tanto de todo, para no cometer un error más adelante.

Iniciaría trabajando junto a James, él me pondría al corriente en los cambios de los últimos 4 años, y después podría comenzar a trabajar sola, atender casos y tener trato con clientes sola.

También había ido a revisar la casa en la que ahora viviría, la hermosa casa de la madre de Edward, Esme Cullen. Estaba en el centro del pueblo, era muy grande para mí sola pero aun así no le veía el caso a rentar un apartamento teniendo aquella hermosa casa.

Estaba algo sucia y no solo era polvo, eran muebles viejos, puertas algo dañadas, al igual que las paredes y algunas habitaciones necesitaban ayuda urgente.

Así que contrate un servicio que me ayudaría a sacar los muebles, los que aun sirvieran o fuera posible arreglarlos serían donados a un orfanato, el resto iría a la basura, yo tenía que estar ahí pues no quería que tirarán algo importante, como fotos de Esme o de la familia Cullen.

Alice se ofreció a ayudarme y así terminamos las dos en la casa con aspecto abandonado, el servició había llegado y comenzaban a sacar los muebles más grandes, mientras yo comenzaba a revisar las gavetas y estantes de las habitaciones, buscando que no hubiera nada.

Alice estaba en el closet revisando la ropa que aun quedaba ahí, salía cada cierto tiempo con vestidos que según ella eran una belleza y no podía permitir fueran a parar a la basura.

Así que los aparto y prometió darles vida de nuevo.

Por mi parte había encontrado solo algunas fotos de Esme y Carlisle en lo que parecía su boda, se veían muy enamorados, lo triste era que ellos también habían terminado divorciados, cuando Edward tenía un año se habían separado y por eso Esme vivía ahí, junto a su pequeño, mientras Carlisle se había quedado en el Rancho.

Cuando Edward era un niño, su madre enfermo y cayó en cama, estaba por cumplir 7 años su madre murió, y él volvió a vivir con Carlisle y sus esposas que cambiaban cada año.

Guarde las fotos en un sobre amarillo, que había llevado exactamente para eso, finalmente en los cajones al lado de la cama encontré un montón de fotos de un niño cobrizo con dulce sonrisa y ojos verdes, abrazando a su madre con fuerza.

Había más de 10 fotos de Edward siendo solo un pequeño, él solía decir que no tenía fotos de su infancia, y ahora entendía porque, todas se habían quedado en esa casa, como detenidas en el tiempo.

―Mira qué hermoso joyero. ―exclamó Alice del otro lado de la cama, era una cajita con adornos preciosos, como de cristal, parecía un joyero muy viejo, quizás había sido una herencia familiar.

―Sí, es muy lindo. ―afirme con una sonrisa, se lo entregaría a Edward cuando lo viera.

―¿Crees que haya guardado las joyas que el Señor Cullen le regalo? Mi madre dice que su anillo de bodas era una belleza, y siempre se pregunto qué habría pasado con él, que habría sido una lástima que lo tirara. ―murmuró buscando el seguro para abrir la caja.

Al escuchar lo del anillo busque instintivamente el mío, pero ya no estaba en mi dedo, lo había quitado cuando él me había pedido el divorcio. Suspire y me negué a pensar en eso.

―Seguramente lo guardo, por lo que Edward me contó de su madre, era muy apegada a las cosas que significaban algo para ella. Un anillo de bodas, incluso después de un divorcio, es importante. ―respondí segura de ello, Alice chasqueo la lengua.

―Pues al parecer está cerrada con un cerrojo, por algún lado tiene que estar la llave. ―sonreí divertida al verla recorrer la casa las siguientes horas en busca de la llave, pero no dimos con ella.

Así que se la devolvería a Edward tal y como la había encontrado.

―¿Vas a remodelar toda la casa o solo pintura y algunos arreglos? ―preguntó Al una vez terminamos y la casa quedo casi vacía.

―Es una casa hermosa, solo necesita pintura y un mínima remodelación. Lo único que pondré desde cero, son los muebles. Aunque quizás comience con lo básico, la cocina, comedor, sala y la habitación principal. Después poco a poco seguiré con el resto. ―respondí guardando las cosas que había encontrado en mi bolsa.

Sabía que remodelar una casa podía ser muy costoso y no tenía esa cantidad de dinero así para hacerlo, prefería hacerlo conforme fuera adquiriendo un sueldo y me fuera más sencillo de comprar todo.

Salimos de la casa y cerré todo con seguro, me quedaría con Alice hasta terminar de arreglar esos pequeños detalles de la casa o hasta que la habitación principal estuviera lista.

No quería quedarme en casa de mi padre porque me daba algo de miedo lo que podría escuchar, pues Sue y él parecía una pareja joven, enamorados hasta la medula y no podían quitarse las manos de encima, así que me negaba a quedarme ahí.

Jasper, el esposo de Al, había aceptado que me quedara por el tiempo que necesitara, pero prefería que ese tiempo fuera corto, no quería hacerlos sentir incómodos con mi presencia por un largo periodo.

Al llegar a la casa de Alice, Jasper estaba ahí, decidí dejarlos a solas y me despedí para ir a mi habitación, necesitaba un baño y descansar después de ese largo día. Deje el joyero de Esme sobre el buro, al igual que las fotos y pequeñas cosas que había encontrado.

Tome un rápido baño y luego me senté en la cama a ver cada foto con mayor detenimiento, eran preciosas, incluso las primeras fotos de Edward, en las que salían Esme y Carlisle más que felices con su pequeño en brazos.

Al verlos no podías creer que no habían terminado juntos, que el engaño había podido más que su amor y todo se había esfumado por un maldito momento de lujuria por parte de Carlisle.

No podía evitar pensar en que quizás eso era lo que me pasaba con Edward ahora. Quizás Esme también había intentado recuperar al hombre que amaba y solo había perdido el tiempo, quizás los hombres como Carlisle y Edward no estaban hechos para estar en una relación seria y duradera.

Al día siguiente tenía que ir a las afueras del pueblo por unos encargos para el buffet de Alice, ya que ella no podría ir me había ofrecido a ayudarla con eso, ella acepto y me prestó el auto para hacerlo más rápido.

Debía comprar un auto, aunque fuera de segunda mano, necesitaba algo para moverme por el pueblo y fuera de él.

Mientras conducía de regreso, una llovizna comenzó a caer, no era gran cosa, y me faltaba poco para llegar al buffet, así que seguí como si nada, pero estaba tan perdida en la tranquilidad del camino frente a mí y la falta de trafico que no vi cuando el auto detrás de mí perdió el control por la carretera mojada y golpeo el coche de Alice.

No fue un gran golpe, en realidad ni siquiera sentía un rasguño en mi persona, pero las personas del otro auto estaban algo fuera de sí, preocupadas porque me hubiera pasado algo o al coche.

―Lo prometo que estoy bien, no me duele nada. ―dije por lo que parecía la decima vez, la señora, que parecía ser la esposa del hombre que manejaba negó rotundamente.

―Estás sangrando. ―fruncí el ceño y me fije en el espejo del auto, tenía un corte apenas visible en la frente, de donde resbalaba una gota de sangré, a mi parecer no era grave.

―Nos sentiríamos mejor si fueras a un hospital, te acompañaremos y pagaremos los gastos. ―suspiré mientras limpiaba la gotita con un pañuelo que había encontrado en mi bolsa.

―Estoy bien, gracias por el ofrecimiento pero realmente no tengo nada malo y si me llegó a sentir mal iré al hospital. ―respondí algo resistente a ir, la señora me miro ansiosa.

―Creo que lo menos que podemos hacer es llevarla al hospital para que revisen la herida. Después la dejaré tranquila. ―miré la herida y para mí era algo que taparía con una curita, pero la pareja me miraba realmente preocupada, así que decidí hacerlo aunque fuera por ellos.

Fuimos en los autos hasta el hospital, y después de revisarme me enviaron a urgencias para que me pusieran dos puntos en la abertura de mi frente, según el doctor, no era nada grave, era un rasguño y nada más.

La pareja seguían ahí, esperando a que terminaran de ponerme los puntos, aunque les había dicho que estaba bien y habíamos intercambiado los datos por si el auto necesitaba algún arreglo, ellos parecían decididos a quedarse hasta que la enfermera me terminara de poner los puntos.

―¡Bella! Dios, ¿estás bien? ―estaba tan ensimismada por la enfermera que ponía los puntos en mi frente, que cuando Edward apareció frente a mí, me quede como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

―¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunté confundida, no había llamado a nadie que yo recordara. Él parecía realmente preocupado y por su efusividad había distraído un segundo a la enfermera, pero ella volvió a su trabajo enseguida.

―Me llamarón del hospital, dijeron que estabas en Urgencias por un accidente de auto, que te pondrían puntos. Vine lo más rápido que pude ¿estás bien? ―vaya, los hospitales se tomaban muy en serio los rasguños.

Como le habían contado todo a Edward parecía más dramático de lo que era realmente, así que entendía su estado.

―Bueno, fue un golpe nada más y es un rasguño, solo dos puntos y una bandita. ―respondí y la enfermera me sonrió divertida por mi explicación. ―El doctor dijo que no era nada. ―finalmente la enfermera termino los puntos y se levanto.

―Iré por la bandita y podrá irse. ―sonreí y asentí.

Una vez ella se alejo, Edward se acercó para ver los puntos en mi frente con mayor detenimiento, la pareja se acercó también dejando un pequeño espacio entre nosotros.

―Me alegro de que esté bien y ahora que alguien se quedara con usted nosotros nos vamos. Ya nos encargamos de los gastos. ―la mujer era realmente dulce, quizás por eso me causaba confusión, no estaba acostumbrada a eso en una desconocida. Asentí y me despedí de ambos, agradeciendo internamente que me dejaran sola, empezaba a temer que no se fueran.

Se fueron dejándolos solos.

―¿Quiénes son ellos? ―preguntó finamente Edward, mirándome fijamente.

―Ellos venían en el otro auto, fue un golpe muy suave, ni siquiera me duele esto. Pero ellos querían que viniera al hospital por cualquier cosa, lo que no entiendo es porque el hospital te llamo. ―respondí aun confusa por su presencia, él asintió más tranquilo.

―Cuando nos casamos cambiamos los nombres y teléfonos en caso de emergencia por nosotros, supongo que no lo has cambiado, yo tampoco lo he hecho. ―explicó, recordé eso y asentí, aunque no sabía que por algo así de pequeño llamaban al número de emergencia.

―Recordaré cambiarlo. ―murmuré pensativa, la enfermera llegó y puso la bandita para dejarnos ir.

Iba al auto de Alice cuando Edward me detuvo.

―Yo te llevo, no puedes manejar así. ―¿Qué le pasaba a la gente hoy? ¿Desde cuándo todos se preocupaban tanto? Fruncí el ceño y negué.

―Estoy bien, y debo llevarle el auto a Alice al buffet. ―él tomo las llaves que sostenía en mis manos.

―Pues te llevaré hasta el buffet y luego volveré por mi camioneta. ―no me gustaba esto de jugar a la enferma, pero me dolía un poco la cabeza por los puntos así que acepte sin más.

Una vez salimos del camino, me recosté en el asiento y comencé a quedarme dormida, entonces escuche la voz de Edward de nuevo.

―No tienes que cambiar el número de emergencia, yo vendré siempre que sea necesario. ―murmuró, fruncí levemente el ceño.

―Dudo que le guste a tu rubia piernas largas que vengas al hospital cada que yo lo requiera. ―respondí sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, él sonrió un poco.

―Yo te tengo a ti, así que es algo mutuo. ―dijo mientras daba vuelta y entraba al centro del pueblo.

―Eso era antes, debes cambiarme también. Básicamente ya no somos nada, y en una emergencia real, querrás tener a alguien que sostenga tu mano y te de apoyo, que te de tranquilidad. ―continué con seguridad.

―Que no seamos esposo no quiere decir que ahora no seamos nada. ―murmuró y nos detuvimos en un alto. ―Antes éramos amigos…

―Pero ahora ya no podemos ser amigos. ―lo corté antes de que siguiera hablando de tonterías.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó mirándome fijamente. Hasta que el alto cambió a verde y tuvo que avanzar.

―No puedes ser amigo de la persona que rompió tu corazón. ―respondí con voz quedada y mirando la ventana. Él no respondió. Pero al llegar al buffet me impidió bajar del auto, lo miré confundida.

―¿En verdad te sientes de esa manera? No puedes ser mi amiga…―preguntó con seriedad y mirándome a los ojos.

―Solo estoy algo mareada por el golpe. ―respondí evadiendo la pregunta y quitando la mirada, cerrando los ojos cuando sentí que las lágrimas luchaban por salir. No quería esta conversación ahora.

―Mírame a los ojos, y entonces quizás te crea. ―abrí los ojos lentamente, con una sonrisa llena de tristeza, ¿cómo me pedía que lo mirara a la cara cuando mi corazón seguía dolido?

Y finalmente la pared que había construido en los últimos días se derrumbo.

Sabía que al salir de ese auto, me arrepentiría por ser débil, por llorar frente a él, pero quizás si lo hacía ahora, después todo sería más fácil.

―¿Eso va a cambiar tu decisión? Si te miro a los ojos y te digo que esto me está destrozando, que imaginarte con ella me hace querer llorar hasta que mis ojos se sequen, entonces ¿volverás a amarme? ―pregunté cuando una lágrima cayo por mi mejilla, mirándolo a los ojos como él quería.

Su mirada se fue al frente, ahora él no podía verme a los ojos.

―Te amaba, Bella. Solo no eras la indicada para mí. Todo lo tuyo no encaja conmigo. ―respondió girando la mirada con un repentino ataque de valentía, asentí aun con esa sonrisa en mi rostro.

―¿Y ella sí encaja contigo? ―pregunté, él suspiró y se paso la mano por el cabello.

―Sí. Ella encaja con mi vida, es justo lo que necesito. ―si había formas de romper el corazón de alguien, esa era una de ellas.

5 años de matrimonio, 3 años de noviazgo, 1 año de amistad…

Todo a la basura por unas largas piernas enfundadas en medias negras y un labial rojo en unos grandes labios.

Era como darme cuenta que todo esto era una pérdida de tiempo, él la amaba, la quería a su lado como ya no me quería a mí. Me limpie el rostro y salí del auto sin mirarle de nuevo.

Porque una parte de mí seguía destruida, frágil y sabía que si no me alejaba en ese momento, terminaría llorando a mares frente a él y me negaba a hacerlo. Escuche que gritaba mi nombre pero no volvería. No ahora.

Mañana cuando todo fuera un triste recuerdo podría continuar, y ahora con mayor fuerza me encargaría de romperle el corazón como él lo había hecho conmigo.

* * *

 **¡SORPRESA!**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo y a pedido de la comunidad, está semana hay doble actualización :3**

 **Como siempre, dudas pueden dejarlas abajo y las responderé en el siguiente capítulo :)**

 **Este es un POV BELLA más largo, para que puedan ver que piensa más a fondo pero la irán conociendo poco a poco.**

 **¿Por qué hice un momento así cuando todo iba también con su venganza?**

 **Porque creo que todos al terminar una relación necesitan descargar su tristeza, llorar o enojarse. No podemos simplemente seguir adelante y Bella acaba de perder a su marido de hace tiempo, no es como terminar con un novio de preparatoria.**

 **Pero no se preocupen Edward también tendrá su momento de lágrimas aquí ;)**

 **En fin si les gusto la sorpresa dejen sus RR :3**


	5. Confusión

**_"Confusión"_**

 ** _Edward Pov_**

Debía aceptar que la llamada del hospital me había vuelto loco, no había pensado, simplemente había salido corriendo y no me había detenido a pensar si no hasta que tuve a Bella frente a mí.

Jamás había sentido miedo, al menos no como el que había sentido al escuchar que Isabella había tenido un accidente, había pensado en todos los posibles escenarios, en Bella inconsciente en una cama de hospital, incluso cosas peores que eso.

No importaba nada, solo quería estar ahí con ella y tomar su mano, asegurarme de que estaba bien, podía jurar que al ver su ceño fruncido al verme, había soltado el aire contenido desde que había salido del rancho.

Y verla bajar del auto desesperada por alejarse de mí, fue como un fuerte golpe en el estomago. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que ella ya no quisiera ni verme, no sabía porque había creído que seríamos amigos, era obvio que después de todo no sería así, pero quizás necesitaba que ella me lo dijera.

Esa noche al regresar a la casa sentí la necesidad de llamarle, preguntarle si estaba bien, si no sentía dolor por el golpe en la cabeza…pero sabía que si ella sentía dolor en aquel momento no tendría nada que ver con el accidente.

Porque aunque ya no sintiera amor por ella, habíamos compartido 9 años de nuestras vidas, era difícil pensar en ella como una simple ex. Decidí que la llamaría por la mañana, porque después de la terrible manera en que había acabado aquel día, no quería atormentarla más con mi presencia.

Tanya me había pedido mudarnos juntos, o sea que quería venir a vivir al rancho conmigo, y suponía que ese era el siguiente paso pero realmente no lo había meditado.

Creía que antes de vivir juntos, saldríamos, como una pareja normal. No que saltaríamos a mudarnos, luego la boda y quien sabe que seguiría a eso. Sin embargo había aceptado que se quedara en un hotel del pueblo, comenzar a salir sin que la gente del pueblo corriera a contarle a Isabella.

Y llegaría en unos días, mientras tanto terminaría los asuntos de la separación de bienes con Bella, debíamos decidir qué hacer con el rancho, ahora que ella también sería dueña de él.

Al día siguiente, recibí una llamada de Isabella, me sorprendió que ella fuera la que llamará, así que conteste algo confuso.

―Hola. ―escuché un suspiro del otro lado, suponía que debía ser difícil todo esto de intentar llevar una relación educada.

―Hola Edward, quería saber si podrías pasar por el buffet más tarde. Necesito hablar contigo. ―su voz era contenida, sin expresión.

Debía seguir resentida conmigo pero no quería hablar por teléfono de ello y esperaba que habláramos en persona.

―Claro ¿a qué hora quieres que vaya? ―pregunté intentando no sonar ansioso.

―Mientras antes mejor. Así que antes de miedo día estaría bien. ―miré el reloj y apenas eran las nueve de la mañana.

―Ahí estaré.

Después de una hora, en la que aproveche para dejar instrucciones de que se haría aquel día con algunos animales y otros asuntos, salí rumbo al buffet. Al entrar pregunte por Isabella Swan con una secretaria, era raro llamarla por su nombre de soltera después de tanto.

―La señorita Swan…oh ahí está. ―dice deteniendo lo que suponía era una negativa, me gire y vi a Bella enfundada en un traje de oficina demasiado pegado para que lo que ella solía usar.

El cabello suelto y unos tacones altos. Se veía preciosa, al menos eso podía admitirlo. Iba en medio de una plática con el que había sido su abogado durante el divorcio, sonreían cómplices y parecía no haber notado mi presencia.

―Bella, te buscan. ―miré de reojo a la secretaria que le dedicaba una sonrisa a Isabella, ella nos miró y asintió con una sonrisa, se despidió del hombre en cuestión y se acercó a nosotros.

―Gracias Ángela. ―le sonrió a la secretaria que me había atendido un minuto antes, me sonrió y señalo un pasillo. ―Espero no hayas esperado mucho tiempo, estaba revisando unas cosas con Jame. ―comentó con tranquilidad, negué con el ceño levemente fruncido.

―No, acabo de llegar. Pero ¿para qué querías verme? ―pregunté y casi sin darme cuenta me giré para ver al hombre que la acompañaba, ahora hablaba con la secretaria haciéndola reír igual que a Bella.

―Claro. Bueno por dos cosas en realidad. Quería que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo respecto a lo del rancho y quería darte unas cosas que supongo querrás tener. ―la miré de nuevo y entramos a una oficina, no tenía mucha decoración, estaba casi vacía en realidad, pero las flores sobre una mesita pegada a la entrada le daban el toque de Bella.

Ella me señalo las sillas frente al escritorio y luego le dio la vuelta a éste para sentarse en su lugar, me senté aun sintiéndome fuera de lugar, aunque nos casamos ella había estado en su lugar de trabajo así. Cuando realizaba sus prácticas del último año de Universidad.

―¿Qué cosas? ―pregunté finalmente, ella busco entre sus cajones detrás del escritorio y saco un gran sobre amarillo y una hermosa cajita que reconocí vagamente.

―Encontramos esto en la casa del centro y supuse que las querrías conservar. Son fotos familiares y esto creo que un joyero, no encontramos la llave pero puedes mandarla a que le cambien eso. ―respondió con una sonrisa que parecía tan natural, no forzada o educada, si no como si fuera su sonrisa para todo el mundo.

Mire las cosas y me estire para tomar el joyero, no había visto eso en años, pero recordaba a mi madre sacando sus aretes de él.

―Gracias, creí que no volvería a ver todo esto. ―asintió y luego de que tome todo recordé que quería hablar sobre el rancho. ―¿Qué propones que hagamos con el Rancho?

―Bueno, yo no tengo idea de cómo cuidar los animales y todo eso. Pero creo que puedo hacerme cargo de la contabilidad del lugar y todo lo legal, así haré mi parte y tú la tuya. Y lo principal, no tendremos que dividir el lugar, pues ambos sabemos que eso destruiría el Rancho por completo. ―asentí pensativo y supuse que sería un buen trato.

―Suena bien. Puedes ir al Rancho para revisar todos los papeles que necesites. ―ella sonrió y repentinamente se giro buscando algo detrás de ella.

―James me pidió que firmáramos esto, es un documento para terminar con todo el papeleo del divorcio. Puedes llevártelo y leerlo, pasaré por él cuando vaya por los papeles del rancho. ―me parecía tan confuso que ella fuera la misma chica que había roto en llanto mientras hablábamos.

―Sí, ¿Cuándo irás? ―pregunté tomando los papeles que me tendía, se quedo pensativa como revisando mentalmente que días estaba libre.

―El fin de semana, el sábado ¿puedes? ―asentí y ella sonrió. ―Bien ahí nos vemos. Por cierto, no te agradecí por recogerme ayer, lamento que te hayan sacado del Rancho por nada, pero iré a pedir que quiten tu número. ―comentó con tranquilidad.

―Te dije que no tenías que hacerlo. No tengo problemas con que me llamen si…

―Edward, realmente no creo que debamos quedarnos con eso. Imagínate que dentro de 5 años, seguimos con esos números y tengo un accidente o tú, quisiera que llamaran a la persona con quien esté o alguien de mi familia. Y tú igual. No a un socio de trabajo. ―me cortó, no había pensado en eso a largo plazo.

―Quizás tienes razón. ―respondí.

Me sentía tan fuera de lugar, era como si todo ese sitió no tuviera lugar para mí, no me sentía cómodo, era demasiado formal para nosotros.

―Podemos ir juntos a cambiarlo si quieres. Bueno primero conseguiré un auto y después podemos ir. ―la miré y asentí de nuevo. ―Ahora debo ir con James, aun tenemos que terminar con unos asuntos así que, fue un gusto verte. ―se levanto y al mismo tiempo lo hice yo.

Ella en comparación se sentía como pez en el agua, caminaban con naturalidad y un semblante tranquilo. Se acercó y se estiró para dejar un beso en mi mejilla como despedida, su perfume se instalo en mis sentidos, me quede detenido ahí unos segundos.

―Cambiaste de perfume. ―murmuré cuando ella iba a la salida, ni siquiera yo había esperad decirlo en voz alta, me miró con una sonrisa.

―Sí, salí con Alice y necesitaba uno nuevo. ―respondió con simpleza, no sabía porque para mí resultaba un gran cambio, algo relevante.

Finalmente salí de su oficina con todo eso en brazos y lo puse en el asiento del copiloto en la camioneta, con extremo cuidado acomode el joyero, no quería que se cayera en el camino.

Al llegar al Rancho revise las fotos, en su mayoría éramos mi madre y yo, no las había visto en mucho tiempo o quizás jamás, pero me dejaron melancólico, ella había sido todo para mí y perderla me había destrozado, tarde años en aceptar la idea de vivir con mi padre y sus esposas nuevas.

Después decidí ir a visitarla al cementerio, muchas veces lo evitaba porque me dolía, no podía estar frente a su tumba sin romper en llanto y las pocas veces que había ido, Bella me había acompañado, ahora tendría que ir solo y no sonaba alentador, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

* * *

 **Hola :)**

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Unas me preguntan si Edward y Bella van a quedarse juntos y otras me ruegan que no se queden juntos.**

 **Bueno realmente no puedo decirles que va a pasar con ellos porque se acaba la intriga de la historia *-***

 **Lo que sí es que está por aparecer un hombre en la vida de Bella y si quieren saber más de él las invito a mi grupo porque ahí hay varios adelantos de la historia ;)**

 **Gracias por todos sus RR y su apoyo, en serio muchas gracias :3**


	6. Invitación

**_"Invitación"_**

 ** _Bella Pov_**

Había decidido que necesitaba comenzar a salir, no en plan citas, pues aun no estaba lista para eso, pero quería salir con mis viejas amigas, comprar ropa linda, comer en lugares bonitos, salir a tomar un café para ponernos al día.

Todas esas cosas que había dejado en segundo plano al casarme y plantearme la idea de ser madre. Y también quería arles privacidad a Jasper y Alice, que pasaran la tarde y noche sin mis intromisiones.

Así que el viernes por la tarde salí con Rose, habíamos sido amigas durante la preparatoria y nos distanciamos un poco por la Universidad, pero siempre me había encantado hablar con ella.

Era una chica honesta, no se andaba con rodeos para decirte algo y muy directa, por eso confiaba en ella para que me dijera que pensaba de mis planes. Alice era igual de honesta, pero solía ser más aprensiva con las personas y seguro me diría que no hiciera sufrir a Edward, no por él, si no porque Alice era muy dulce para desear hacer sufrir a alguien.

―Ahora que eres soltera de nuevo, deberíamos salir como en la preparatoria. ―comentó mientras veíamos lencería en Agent Provocateur, una pequeña pero hermosa tienda del centro. ―Aunque con tus elecciones hasta ahora diría que ya tienes puesto el ojo en algún chico del pueblo. ―añadió divertida.

Puse los ojos en blanco pero sonreí, no había comprado lencería provocativa desde hacía meses. Quizás un año. Pero la ropa que había elegido ahora tenía un propósito especial y Rose no estaba muy alejada de la realidad, planeaba usar todo eso para distraer a cierto hombre del pueblo.

―Solo intento hacerme sentir mejor después de un terrible divorcio. ―respondí con inocencia, ella sonrió a un más.

―¿Terrible divorcio? Escuche que destrozaste a tu ex marido con él. ―sonreí un poco, lo había hecho pero en verdad las propiedades y bienes eran lo de menos, solo era un medio para un fin.

―No lo destroce, solo hice cumplir el contrato que hicimos antes de casarnos. Si hubiera sido una separación por decisión de ambos, no hubiera perdido tanto como lo hizo. ―respondí y elegí un modelo de tanga y sostén negro.

―Amo a la Bella vengativa, creo que todos nuestros compañeros de preparatoria te recuerdan por eso. ―añadió divertida.

Quizás en mi adolescencia era un poco más vengativa que ahora, con los años me había vuelto más tranquila y menos problemática, pero ahora estaba a mi límite y pensaba volver a mis viejos juegos.

Tome otro par de conjuntos, terminé comprando 10 de los más bonitos y tentadores que había encontrado. Rose también se había llevado algunos, después fuimos a una tienda de ropa, necesitaba trajes de oficina y unos cuantos pantalones de mezclilla.

―¿Estás segura de trabajar con él? En especial en el Rancho, ¿Qué pasaría si llegas y lo encuentras con su zorra? ―lo había pensado muchas veces pero en verdad esa mujer no iba a detenerme.

―Estaré bien, bueno quizás en mi interior estaré pensando en arrancarle las extensiones y golpear su huesudo trasero con implantes. Pero soy educada. ―sonrió divertida y asintió.

―Tú solo dilo y la golpearemos hasta que todo el plástico que tenga puesto empiece a verse como una papa aplastada. ―sonreí y negué, nunca habíamos golpeado a alguien en realidad, pero siempre bromeábamos con ello.

―Podrías ayudarme en algo más productivo, tengo una casa en el centro que necesita ayuda urgente de una decoradora de interiores. ―sus ojos brillaron y sonrió, arreglar y decorar casas era su pasión.

―Pues encantada, ¿Cuándo quieres iniciar? ―tome un hermoso vestido con un escote un poco pronunciado, pero lo suficiente como para verse indecente, en realidad era muy bonito, incluso podría usarlo para el trabajo.

―Puedes iniciar el lunes, la casa está completamente limpia y los únicos muebles que quedaron son los que quisiera conservar. Revisamos y todo está en orden, solo necesita pintura y decoración urgente.

―Genial. Entonces iniciaré el lunes, llevaré a todo mi equipo y para el siguiente lunes estará lista.

Seguimos recorriendo la tienda y tome unos cuantos pantalones que me quedaban como una segunda piel, unas cuantas blusas y playeras, tres trajes de oficina y dos vestidos, uno de noche y uno para un día caluroso.

Comimos en un pequeño restaurante de sushi y recorrimos la plaza, hasta que nos dio la noche y volvimos a casa, ella me llevo a la casa de Alice y después se fue a la suya. Quedando de vernos el lunes cuando regresará del trabajo.

Al llegar Jazz y Al ya estaban dormidos, así que hice el menor ruido posible y caí rendida apenas toque la cama. Recordando que mañana tendría que ver a Edward y pondría mi plan en marcha.

 _ **Edward Pov**_

Había estado toda la mañana alimentando a los caballos, casi siempre eso lo hacían dos de los trabajadores del rancho, pero acababa de nacer un nuevo potro que se había tardado más de lo normal, así que quería estar al tanto de él tanto como se pudiera.

El resto de los potrillos estaban ya con el resto, corriendo por el rancho o siguiendo a sus madres. Pero aquel había tardado un par de semanas, según el veterinario estaría bien, solía pasar que las madres primerizas tardaran un poco al ser observadas, y en el rancho era normal que los caballos, en especial las hembras embarazadas estuvieran vigiladas casi todo el tiempo.

Estaba algo sudado y mi ropa era un desastre, necesitaba un baño urgente. Salí de la caballeriza sacudiendo mi ropa y cuando levante la mirada vi un auto entrar y estacionarse frente a la casa, fruncí levemente el ceño pues el auto no me parecía familiar.

Al bajar Bella de él me quede con la boca abierta y eso era poco. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla que se pegaba a sus piernas, dejando ver sus preciosas y firmes piernas al igual que sus curvas, una blusa de manga corta con unos botones abiertos que dejaban apenas una vista que daba mucho a la imaginación.

Ella me busco con la mirada y al verme me dedico una sonrisa enorme con un saludo con su mano. No había olvidado que vendría pero no me esperaba que viniera con un atuendo así, que en verdad no era revelador y no parecía tener la intención de ser tan sexy como lo era.

―Señora…Señorita Swan. ―antes de que llegará a donde ella estaba, tenía a más de uno de mis trabajadores saludándola y mirándola más de lo que debían.

Sabía que si yo había notado el atractivo de Bella con ropa tan pegada, ellos no se quedarían atrás, y ahora ya no era la señora de la casa, no tenían porque esconder que la miraban con deseo. Lo que me hizo preguntarme si harían eso cuando yo no los miraba y ella aun vivía aquí.

―Edward, espero no interrumpir algo. ―dijo una vez llegué a donde estaba y los trabajadores dejaron de saludarla como si no la hubieran visto en meses.

―No, solo alimentaba a los caballos. Vamos dentro. ―sí, la quería lejos de la mirada de todos ellos, podían llamarme hipócrita pero tantos hombres mirando a Isabella de aquella manera no era precisamente mi escena favorita.

―Oh no, hay que aprovechar el bonito día. ¿Por qué no traemos todos los papeles a la mesa del patio? ―porque no quería a todos dando vueltas para espiar su provocativo escote.

―Podría volarse todo y…

―Que va, si no hay viento. Vamos trae todo y lo revisaremos en la mesa del jardín. ―suspiré siguiéndola aunque debía admitir que la vista desde donde estaba era bastante buena.

Lleve todos los papeles hasta la dichosa mesa y ella comenzó a leerlos atentamente, preguntándome algunas cosas y haciendo anotaciones, estaba algo distraído intentando ver desde mi sitio el fondo de su escote, ella no tenía grandes senos y era una de las cosas que no me gustaban, pero ella no había usado un escote en mucho tiempo, al menos no que yo lo viera y la curiosidad podía más.

―¿Lograste abrir el joyero de tu madre? ―preguntó mientras apuntaba unas cosas en una libreta que llevaba. Tuve que pensar unos segundos de que me hablaba de tan distraído que estaba.

―Aun no, creo que tendré que enviarlo a un joyero o algo así.

Habían pasado horas, y ella estaba tan metida en los papeles que apenas parecía notar mi presencia y me recordó a su primer año en la Universidad, ella podía estar horas perdida en sus libretas y apuntes, leyendo y estudiando, mientras yo la miraba buscando los gestos que hacía.

La había conocido durante su último año de preparatoria y lo que se supondría sería mi primer año en la Universidad, pero en ese momento había decidido hacerme cargo del Rancho y había dejado la Universidad de lado.

Recordaba que su primer año, también fue nuestro primer año como pareja y había sido complicado porque yo estaba en el pueblo y ella en la ciudad, nos veíamos los fines de semana y ella se la pasaba estudiando, sin embargo no recordaba que me molestara.

Así que comencé a observarla así, como solía hacerlo en aquel tiempo. Seguía teniendo ciertos gestos, como morder la pluma mientras leía, o mover la nariz, levantaba la ceja como si algo le sorprendiera y distraídamente acomodaba su cabello.

―¿Qué? ―me miró confusa por mi mirada sobre ella y negué.

―Nada, solo pensaba. ―respondí evadiendo el hecho de que la observaba y pensaba en ella al mismo tiempo.

Solo me parecía curioso que siguiera teniendo las mismas expresiones.

―Claro, creo que ya terminé. Me llevaré el resto para leerlo y después nos vemos para arreglarlo todo ¿sí? ―exclamó mientras comenzaba a guardar sus cosas.

―Sí ¿Quieres que nos sigamos viendo aquí o en tu oficina? ―pregunté mientras cruzábamos la sala y el comedor para ir a la entrada de la casa.

―Creo que lo mejor será que sea aquí, en mi trabajo aun me estoy poniendo al día y no puedo distraerme así que nos veremos el fin de semana. ―asentí y quise preguntarle cómo le iba en su nuevo trabajo o si ya estaba viviendo la casa del centro.

Era simple curiosidad, después de 9 años juntos, y comenzar a tener vidas separadas era normal sentir curiosidad ¿no?

―Parece que todos en el rancho de echaban de menos, no sabía que tenías tantos amigos aquí. ―murmuré al salir y notar que las miradas volvían a estar sobre ella.

―Son muy dulces, no esperaba tal recibimiento. ―parecía que no notaban las miradas lujuriosas que le brindaban, o como la recorrían de arriba abajo con evidente deseo. ―Pero ya debo irme, despídeme de todos ellos.

―Claro. ―se estiro y dejo un beso en una mejilla a modo despedida, dejando otra vez ese nuevo aroma regado por todos mis sentidos, intentando grabarlo y aceptar que su perfume había cambiado. No entendía porque me costaba comprender algo tan banal.

Se alejo y subió todo a su auto, mientras yo la miraba dar algo y corrió de regreso.

―Alice y Jasper me pidieron te entregara esto, van a celebrar su aniversario número 3 y piensan hacer una fiesta para celebrar con sus amigos y familia. Debes ir de traje, usa el negro, sin corbata… ―se sonrojo un poco y negó. ―O usa lo que quieras, a veces olvido que ya no debo hacer ciertas cosas contigo. Seguro querrás ponerte algo para combinar con el vestido de tu nueva pareja.

No había pensado siquiera en invitar a Tanya, incluso mientras hablaba ni siquiera medite la opción de negarme a usar lo que ella decía, era costumbre, quizás yo también olvidaba que ya no debía hacer ciertas cosas con ella.

Como mirarla con deseo. O sentir ganas de preguntarle todo sobre su nueva vida. Quizás ni siquiera tendríamos que estar hablando ahora.

―No pensaba en llevar a alguien. ―respondí vagamente, ella solo me tendió la invitación nuevamente, la tome sin mirarla.

―Espero verte ahí, con o sin pareja. ―murmuró con una sonrisa y se alejo para subir a su auto.

Se fue del rancho y hasta ese momento miré la invitación. Era al parecer un evento formal, que se celebraría en el patio trasero de su casa, no era fan de esas fiestas, lo mío nunca fueron los trajes y zapatos negros.

Me había acostumbrado a vestir con jeans y camisas a cuadros para trabajar en el rancho, si tenía algún traje era porque Bella los había conseguido, no sabía cómo lograba elegirlos y que quedaran perfectos sin que yo tuviera que ir con ella.

Ahora no sabía si debía o no llevar a Tanya, sabía que para avanzar y continuar con mi vida debería llevarla, porque si Bella y yo seríamos socios, nos veríamos por mucho tiempo y ella tendría que acostumbrarse a ver a otra mujer a mi lado. Debía dejar de preocuparme por los sentimientos de ella o por lo que la gente diría al verme con otra mujer a solo dos meses del divorcio.

Necesitaba seguir mi vida como se suponía lo haría en cuanto me divorciara.

Tome mi teléfono y llame a Tanya.

* * *

 **Hola :)**

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y el proximo lunes las invito a conocer a un hombre que todas amamos de una manera u otra 3:)**

 **Dejaré este pequeño adelanto para todas esas que leen las notitas que dejo abajo pero shhh no le digan a las que no las leen ;) jajaja**

 **―Pequeña Bella, tenía tantos años sin verte. ―me abrazó levantándome del suelo como solía hacer durante el tiempo que estuvimos en la Universidad y él iba a visitar a Alice.**


	7. Preparativos

**_"Preparativos"_**

 ** _Bella Pov_**

Al salir del rancho me sentía como si hubiera ganado la segunda ronda del juego, Edward se había olvidado de que yo lo conocía mejor que nadie, y eso me ayudaba a mover los hilos que necesitaba, el primero era el deseo.

Lo que había salido más que bien. Había elegido un atuendo sencillo pero con pequeños toques lo hacían verse sexy, como el ligero y coqueto escote de la blusa, y los pantalones pegados a mis piernas.

No había esperado la excesiva atención de los empleados del rancho, cuando vivía ahí no solían ser tan… amables. Pero había ayudado al propósito, así que no me quejaba, conocía a Edward celoso y quizás no había sido tan dramático como en el pasado, pero estaba celoso y era un buen comienzo.

Alice me había pedido la acompañara a buscar su vestido para la celebración de su aniversario, así que fui al centro en lugar de a la casa, ese día estaba usando el auto de mi padre, en verdad necesitaba un auto, pero había estado tan ocupada que apenas me quedaba tiempo para eso.

Ella ya me esperaba en su tienda favorita de vestidos de gala.

―Lamento la tardanza, estaba en el Rancho y se me fue el tiempo. ―comencé y le di un beso en la mejilla como saludo, ella sonrió y le quito importancia a mi tardanza.

―No te preocupes, tengo unos minutos de haber llegado. Pero ya elegí unos cuantos que quiero probarme. ―añadió emocionada, sonreí y fuimos al área de probadores, me senté mientras ella comenzaba a medirse los vestidos.

Salió a mostrarlos uno por uno, Alice tenía una figura delgada y delicada, así que los vestidos le quedaban preciosos, pero finalmente ambas nos enamoramos de uno que le quedaba perfecto con su silueta.

Era gris azulado, el corte no llevaba hasta el puso, era como hasta la pantorrilla y más corto de adelante, con los hombros caídos y un escote muy bonito. En la piel pálida de Alice el color resaltaba al igual que su cabello oscuro y sus ojos. Era perfecto para ella.

―Te ves preciosa, Jasper se volverá loco. ―comenté tomando sus manos, ella sonrió e incluso vi un rubor en sus mejillas, lo que era raro en ella.

―Hablando de eso, gracias por aceptar quedarte en casa de tu padre el fin de semana. ―sonreí y asentí.

―No hay nada que agradecer, al contrario. Y no quisiera arruinar su aniversario. Deben divertirse y hacer bonitos niños. ―ahora ella sonrió divertida.

―Deberías llevar tu vestido también, he visto unos cuantos que creo te quedarían perfectos. ―no había pensado en ir ese día a elegir un vestido, quería centrarme en ella y nada más, pero necesitaba un vestido y a decir verdad, la mayoría eran hermosos.

―Bien pues iré a buscar algo mientras te cambias. ―sonrió y entro de nuevo al probador, tome un vestido con degradado de color desde naranja hasta amarillo, uno negro y uno verde agua, los tres eran preciosos y muy distintos.

Me reuní con Alice de nuevo y me envió directo a los probadores. El primero fue el verde, me gustaba el corte y el color, pero Alice hizo una mueca apenas lo vio.

―Bella, tienes una figura preciosa, y ahora eres una mujer soltera. Debes vestirte como si fueras a conocer al hombre de tu vida. Ese vestido no hace ver lo suficientemente sexy. ―me quede con la boca abierta por semejantes palabras.

No creí que ella quisiera que fuéramos con vestidos atrevidos pues se suponía era un evento de gala pero al parecer ella tenía otros planes.

―¿En verdad quieres que elija un vestido sexy? ―pregunté divertida.

―Sí, no eres una divorciada de 40 años con 3 hijos Bella, eres una sexy divorciada de 27 años. ―me reí aun más y volví al probador, el siguiente fue el que tenía el degradado, Alice lo aprobó por el gran escote que tenía, pero aun así me pidió me midiera el tercero.

El cual me causaba conflicto, era precioso y tenía el factor atrevido pero sofisticado que usaría, el problema era que tenía años sin mostrar tanto mi cuerpo aunque era un efecto que hacía el fondo del vestido con un color piel que hacía pareciera que solo llevabas algo de encaje cubriendo, me sentía casi desnuda.

―En definitiva debes usar ese. ―exclamó Alice apenas me vio salir del probador.

Me gustaba mucho como quedaba y era una belleza, pero no sabía si al final me atrevería a ponérmelo. Después de mucha insistencia de parte de Alice e incluso empujándome yo misma a hacerlo, lo compré y así me tomara todo el día armarme de valor para ponérmelo, lo haría.

Durante la siguiente semana me dedique al trabajo y a ir a ver la casa para ver como avanzaba Rose con todo el lugar, aunque no había necesidad pues ella tenía un muy bien gusto, y la casa comenzó a verse preciosa desde el primer día.

También había terminando con los papeles del rancho, Edward tenía todo en orden, pero sabía que hacerme cargo de esa parte le quitaría un gran peso de encima, lo que no tenía mucho que ver con mi plan pero si íbamos a ser socios debía poner algo de mi trabajo en ello.

El viernes por la noche Alice organizo una cena de despedida para mí, pues el lunes me mudaría oficialmente a mi casa, pero ese fin de semana no lo pasaría con ellos si no con mi padre y Sue.

Había invitado a James y Rose, ella era un poco exagerada con las cenas y eventos, había pasado poco menos de un mes en su casa, no esperaba tal despedida. También invito a un hombre que no había visto en años, Emmett Brandon, el hermano mayor de Alice, que había venido especialmente para la celebración de su hermana.

―Pequeña Bella, tenía tantos años sin verte. ―me abrazó levantándome del suelo como solía hacer durante el tiempo que estuvimos en la Universidad y él iba a visitar a Alice.

Emmett era un hombre muy dulce, con el carácter más encantador del mundo. Lo que parecía no encajar con su cuerpo que parecía de un luchador o de un loco por el ejercicio.

―Es tu culpa, por vivir tan lejos. ―respondí sonriendo, me bajo y lo presenté con Rose y James. Mientras Alice terminaba por arreglarse y Jasper llegaba de comprar vino.

―Emmett. ―saludó Jasper una vez llego a la casa.

―Cuñado que ha aguantado a mi loca hermana por años. ―respondió divertido Emmett haciendo reír a Jasper.

―Primero que nada, soy un encanto y o sabes, hermanito. ―exclamó Alice que bajaba las escaleras hasta la sala y después se acerco a Emmett para que la abrazara y levantara como si de una pequeña se tratara. ―Yo también te extrañe.

Después de las presentaciones, nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor y comenzamos a platicar de cosas al azar, después de la cena yo me iría a casa de mi padre, donde ya tenía mis cosas en realidad.

Y Emmett se ofreció a llevarme, a lo que no negaría, era tarde y deseaba irme sola hasta casa de mi padre. Rose prometió ir a la fiesta del día siguiente y James también, finalmente dejamos a los tortolos a solas.

―Alice me contó lo que paso con el idiota de Cullen, solo dime y lo golpearé justo en el rostro, preciosa. ―sonreí mientras me acomodaba el cinturón.

―No tienes que hacerlo, sé defenderme sola. ―respondí y le guiñe un ojo, él rió divertido y encendió el auto.

El camino a la casa de mi padre no era muy largo pero en esos 30 minutos me reí mucho, Emmett era una de las personas más graciosas que había conocido jamás.

―¿Entonces serás mi cita de mañana? ―preguntó levantando las cejas a modo coqueteo, me reí y mi mejor cara de mujer ofendida.

―Oh pero si te has pasado toda la cena observando a Rosalie, y ahora quieres que vaya contigo a la fiesta. ―respondí como la mala actriz que era me reí al final y él también.

―Oh le prometo señorita no mirar a otra mujer mientras usted sea mi pareja en esa fiesta. ―sonreí y negué divertida.

―Bien iré con usted, pero tendrá que pedirle permiso a mi padre. ―añadí y baje del auto, él me siguió unos segundos después riendo.

―Había olvidado lo divertido que era pasar el tiempo con usted señorita Swan. ―sonreí y comencé a abrir la puerta de la casa.

―Me han dicho que soy muy divertida, sí. ―respondí sonriendo.

―¿Entonces irás conmigo? ―asentí mientras entraba a la casa.

―Por supuesto, pero tendrás que traerme temprano a casa, tengo toque de queda. ―respondí con inocencia, él sonrió y asintió. Me estiré dejando un beso en su mejilla. ―Descansa, y espero tu traje combine con mi vestido. ―sonrió y asintió.

―Pensaba vestirme de pato ¿crees que tu vestido vaya con él?

―Que coincidencia, yo iba a ir vestida de una mamá pata. ―sonrió y después de bromear un rato nos despedimos y él se fue a su hotel mientras yo entre a la casa y fui directo a mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente le aroma de panqueques me despertó, amaba la comida de Sue, tenía un sabor a hogar, y mi padre amaba tenerme en casa así que fue un desayuno muy agradable.

Ellos también estaban invitados a la fiesta, así que Sue estaba ya arreglando su cabello, decía que su martirió era su cabello tan lacio e intentar darle alguna forma bonita.

Mi padre por otro lado, tuvo tiempo de ver el partido y tomar un par de cervezas frente al televisor, sorprendentemente terminó de arreglarse antes que nostras y a las 8 de la noche tenía su traje negro impecable y nos esperaba sentado en la sala.

Sue amo el vestido que había elegido, pero ambas estábamos seguras de que mi padre no estaría muy enamorado de él, así que Sue se lo llevo unos minutos antes de que Emmett pasara por mí, para que no viera el vestido.

Tome mi bolso, me puse mis tacones y abrí la puerta justo cuando Emmett tocaba, le dedique una sonrisa. Él llevaba un traje negro que parecía hecho a medida, se veía muy elegante.

―Dios, Bella, te vez preciosa. ―exclamó recorriéndome con la mirada, sonroje un poco y sonreí

―Digamos que tu hermana me ayudo a elegirlo. ―respondí refiriéndome al vestido, él sonrió y tendió el brazo.

―¿Lista señorita? ―sonreí y tome su brazo con delicadeza.

―Lista, señor. ―esa noche sería divertida aunque no sabía que me estaba al llegar. ―Tú también te vez muy bien, por cierto. ―sonrió abriéndome la puerta del auto.

―Me pusiste nervioso cuando no lo dijiste al verme. ―sonreí divertida por su risueña cara, con él podía reírme por horas.

―Lamento no haber alabado su arduo trabajo apenas llegó. ―respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

―La disculpo, señorita. ¿Crees que Alice nos mate por llegar un poco tarde. ―preguntó recargándose en la puerta del auto, lo miré curiosa.

―¿Por qué quieres llegar tarde? ―pregunté mirándole fijamente.

―Tengo hambre, quiero unas papas fritas. ―me reí y subí al auto sin poder creer semejante idea. Al llegar a la casa de Alice, ya había mucha gente ahí todos con ropa de gala y de no ser porque conocíamos a los festejados, habríamos terminando estacionando hasta la siguiente cuadra.

Bajamos del auto y me tomo del brazo para ayudarme a avanzar con los tacones entre tanta gente, no podía evitar notar las miradas sobre mí, quizás por llegar con otro hombre mi cita a solo semanas del divorcio o quizás hablando sobre como Edward y yo estábamos en la misma fiesta, pero no me importo mucho, quería disfrutar aquella noche, reírme, bailar, festejar a mi amiga y a su esposo.

Nos acercamos a los festejados para saludar y felicitarlos como era debido, después nos unimos a la fiesta, y me tope por primera vez con la mujer que Edward había elegido, nuestras miradas se encontraron aun estando a metros de distancia, nos conocíamos mutuamente, era como mirar a tu enemigo antes de la batalla, le sonreí, porque ella creía que esto había acabado y había salido victoriosa, pero no sabía que el juego apenas había iniciado.

Y planeaba destruirla hasta que no le quedaran ganas de volver a meterse con un hombre casado.

* * *

 **Y apareció por quien lloraban :3 Mi oso Emmett :3**

 **Tengo un problema con la belleza de ese hombre.**

 **En fin, espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **También para comentarles que "Perfectamente Imperfecta" está en nominaciones a mejor fic juvenil en FFAD (Twilight) si la leyeron y les gusto las invito a votar :3**

 **Bueno les dejo el adelanto de esta semana, como siempre escondido aquí abajo para ver quien lo lee jajaja**

 ** _"Isabella con la ropa arrugada, el cabello enmarañado y acompañada por el hombre con quién había ido a la fiesta, estaban en la puerta del hotel, y podía estar volviéndome loco pero eso no podía ser nada inocente."_**

 **Gracias por leer, nos leemos el lunes :3**


	8. Una interesante velada

_**"Una interesante velada"**_

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Elite Fanfiction**_

 _ **www . facebook . groups / elite . fanfiction /**_

 _ **Edward** **P** **OV**_

Había oído del karma, pero eso era una patada en el rostro y debía admitir que me había equivocado. Isabella tenía un cuerpo que haría babear a cualquier hombre e, incluso, a unas cuantas mujeres.

Desde que había entrado a la fiesta me había quedado con la boca abierta, aquel vestido era diseñado para provocar infartos en hombres mayores y deseo en el resto de los presentes. Se pegaba a cada centímetro de su cuerpo y la idea de qué encontraría debajo de ese vestido me tenía como un adolescente con la libido hasta las nubes.

Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en nosotros, en Tanya y en mí, esperé una reacción, cualquiera menos esa sonrisa de suficiencia, como si le importara un comino verme con otra mujer. No sabía por qué eso me molestaba. Y, de repente, entendí el porqué, un hombre, que me parecía conocido, iba con ella. Mantenía su mano en la espalda baja de Bella, justo antes de la curva de su respingado trasero, y le hablaba al oído haciéndola reír. Lucían como una pareja.

Durante la noche estuve más pendiente de lo que hacían ellos dos, de a lo que pasaba con el resto del mundo, incluida Tanya. Al avanzar la velada, comencé a beber cada copa que me ofrecían, mientras seguía vigilando a la pareja que parecía se divertían bailando en la pista.

Me pregunté si ella habría notado que usaba justo el traje que había mencionado, quizás la costumbre o que era el único de los trajes con el que no me sentía un completo idiota.

 _¿Por qué estaba pensando en si ella se habría fijado en qu_ _é_ _traía puesto? ¿En qué momento_ _,_ _entre la noche y el alcohol_ _,_ _me convertí en una adolescente en su primer día de escuela?_

―Traje más champaña, pero quisiera bailar antes de que no puedas sostenerte más ―refunfuñó Tanya sentándose a mi lado y dejando dos copas frente a nosotros. La miré por primera vez en la noche, al menos realmente observándola.

Antes de la fiesta me había parecido sexy como se había vestido, pero ahora, después de tanto alcohol y tanto malhumor, me daba igual cómo estuviera vestida. Aun así me levanté y le tendí la mano para ir a bailar, aunque una parte de mí quería estar más cerca de Isabella y quizás escuchar qué tanto le decía aquel hombre.

No era un bailarín consagrado, pero al parecer aquel hombre sí y hacía girar a Isabella en sus brazos; con aquel vestido podía tocar su cuerpo como si estuviera desnuda y eso no me gustaba. Quizás porque nunca la había visto con otro hombre de aquella manera y no había pensado en que ahora era una mujer soltera.

La siguiente canción fue una lenta, así que él la rodeó con sus brazos y comenzaron a moverse muy juntos. Yo bailaba de igual manera con Tanya, pero no podía centrarme en nosotros o en ella. Solo en esa pareja que me molestaba de una forma que no podía explicar con palabras.

Bella se estiró y le dijo algo al oído a su pareja, antes de separarse y salir rumbo a la casa, suponía que iría al tocador. Tomé eso como mi oportunidad y me separé de Tanya.

―Debo ir al baño ―murmuré alejándome entre la gente, sin siquiera esperar su respuesta. Lo bueno con ella era que le importaba un comino lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, podría incluso acostarme con la mitad de la población femenina y ella ni siquiera se inmutaría.

Entré a la casa unos segundos después que Bella y esperé a que bajara de nuevo. Diez minutos después, apareció por la escalera, bajando con extremo cuidado, y me deleité con la vista, recorriéndola con la mirada sin pudor alguno.

―Hola ―murmuré cuando llegó a la sala, ella levantó la mirada sorprendida.

―Oh… Hola. No te había visto entre tanta gente ―respondió con una sonrisa y no sabía por qué pero esa sonrisa empezaba a ser mi pesadilla―. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar afuera disfrutando la fiesta ―añadió aún con esa tranquila faceta.

―Necesitaba un poco de espacio, no me gustan los eventos tan llenos de personas ―respondí negándome a decirle la verdad.

―Claro, olvidaba que eres medio antisocial ―exclamó divertida, sonreí a medias―. Entonces te dejo, para que disfrutes de tu soledad ―añadió unos segundos después y comenzó a andar de nuevo a la fiesta.

―Sé que conozco al hombre con quien viniste, pero no logró recordar de donde ―apunté, intentando detenerla. Ella me miró de nuevo y tardó unos segundos en comprender mi pregunta silenciosa.

―Es el hermano de Alice, lo viste algunas veces cuando estaba en la universidad ―explicó con simpleza y entonces lo recordé, no recordaba su nombre pero sabía quién era.

Varias veces, cuando Bella estudiaba, yo iba a visitarla y me encontraba con ese hombre acompañándola. Las primeras veces me causaba molestia, ya que no sabía por qué estaba tanto con ella, pero al descubrir que era hermano de Alice lo había dejado pasar.

―No sabía que vivía en el pueblo ―musité mirándola fijamente, quería que me mirara solo a mí por unos minutos. No entendía bien por qué, pero lo quería.

―Oh, no, él no vive aquí, es un chico de ciudad; pero vino para la celebración de Alice y Jasper. Ahora debo volver porque debe estar esperándome ―señaló y caminó de nuevo hacia la fiesta, dejándome parado en la sala.

Siempre había sido un hombre celoso y aún no me acostumbraba al hecho de que Bella fuera soltera y libre de salir con quien quisiera; quizás porque jamás la imaginé saliendo con alguien más. Y odiaba la indiferencia de su parte, no había notado que traía el bendito traje que ella había elegido, ni siquiera me miraba con celos al verme con otra mujer. Quizás debería aumentar el juego, algo debía hacer para que ella me mirara.

Regresé a la fiesta y me reuní con Tanya y usé un recurso algo bajo, pero esperaba que sirviera. Bailamos y me comporté como antes, como si me importara un carajo que Isabella estuviera mirando, besándola, recorriendo su cuerpo con mis manos, haciendo movimientos que parecían incluso indecentes. Pero cuando me giraba buscando la mirada de Isabella, ella no estaba ni siquiera interesada en lo que yo hacía o dejaba de hacer. Parecía que podía follarme a Tanya en medio de la pista y ella no lo notaría.

Después de otro par de horas, la mayoría estaba despidiéndose o tan ebrios que no podían ni ponerse en pie. Y Bella estaba sentada en la orilla del escenario, con el hombre acariciando sus pies. Todavía hablaban, parecía que no se terminaba su conversación. Mientras tanto, Tanya revisaba su teléfono y yo bebía una copa más de champaña.

Alice y Jasper habían dado un discurso unas horas atrás, habían bailado y nos habían saludado a todos los invitados; y ahora estaban platicando con unas personas que estaban despidiéndose.

―¿Podemos irnos a casa? Estoy cansada… Aunque podría recuperarme si me llevas a tu casa y nos quedamos a solas ―susurró Tanya con su voz atrevida. La miré, mientras ella batía sus largas pestañas, y lo medité.

―Bien, vámonos. Pero iremos a tu hotel, no a mi casa ―respondí terminando la copa y poniéndome de pie. Sentía que en el momento en que Tanya entrara a mi casa no saldría jamás y todavía no estaba seguro de qué pasaría con nosotros o si nuestra relación sería tan seria como para mudarnos juntos.

Ella sonrió sin quejas y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida. Miré de reojo a Isabella y noté que el tipo la tenía entre brazos, moviéndose como si todavía hubiera música, mientras que ella se paraba de puntillas con sus pies descalzos para alcanzarlo.

Me negué a prestarles mayor atención y seguí a Tanya hasta el auto. Al llegar a su hotel saqué toda mi frustración con su cuerpo, satisfaciéndome y apenas preocupándome por ella o su placer, hasta que dieron las tres de la mañana y caímos rendidos en la cama.

Solo entonces, mientras me ponía el pantalón para salir al balcón a fumar un cigarrillo, me pregunté si Isabella habría hecho lo mismo, si ella también habría terminado la noche en los brazos de aquel hombre.

 _ **Bella** **P** **OV**_

Cuando toda la gente se despidió, saludamos a Alice y Jasper. Por lo que sabía, Rose se había ido con algún amigo de Jasper, no estaba segura, la había perdido de vista después de las once de la noche; así que Emmett me llevaría a casa así que debíamos irnos.

―¿Te divertiste? ―preguntó una vez que subimos al auto, sonreí algo cansada pero asentí.

―Sí, tenía tiempo sin salir a bailar o simplemente en una cita ―respondí con una sonrisa. Él sonrió también.

Durante el camino no hablamos mucho, pues estaba quedándome dormida. Al llegar, me acompañó hasta la puerta.

―¿Quieres ir a almorzar mañana? Estaré aquí solo unos días y tenemos mucho sin vernos.

Sabía que la única otra persona que Emmett conocía lo suficiente como para salir era Alice, al menos en el pueblo, y ella no saldría de su casa ese fin de semana, se dedicaría a algo que posiblemente Emm no quería ni saber.

―Claro, podemos ir a…

―Oh, Charlie… ―Eso había sido el gemido más traumático que había escuchado en mi vida.

―Wow, tu padre se está divirtiendo. ―Emmett, que al parecer también lo había escuchado, comenzó a carcajearse, mientras yo sentía que no podría ver a mi padre a la cara de nuevo.

Cerré la puerta y salí de nuevo al pórtico.

―¿Podemos ir a cualquier otro lugar? Por favor. ―Él sonrió aún divertido y asintió.

Regresamos al auto y Emmett continuó riéndose durante todo el trayecto. Decidimos ir a su hotel, nos sentamos en la cama a ver películas de miedo y pedimos una gran botella de champaña. Por lo que terminamos sentados en el piso, riéndonos como idiotas y contando cada momento humillante de nuestras vidas.

―¿Puedo quitarte eso? ―preguntó señalando mi cabello que tenía un moño, Sue lo había hecho. Asentí y me giré para que lo hiciera.

El cabello cayó sobre mis hombros y sonreí. Él se había quitado la corbata y había desabotonado su camisa, al menos los primeros botones. Sirvió otras dos copas y la botella se terminó.

―¿Por qué fuiste tan bella y sexy a la fiesta? ¿Querías seducirme o algo así? ―preguntó Emmett, levantando las cejas coqueto, haciéndome reír.

―Claro, planeaba robarte la inocencia al final de la noche ―respondí guiñándole un ojo y él rió.

―Para que lo sepa, señorita Swan, puede quitarme la inocencia cuando quiera ―recalcó con una sonrisa pícara. Sonreí y tomé mi copa.

―¿Sabes donde dejé mis zapatos? ―pregunté al notar mis pies descalzos, en verdad debía dejar de beber.

―Recuerdo que te los quité en la casa de Alice… quizás estén ahí ―respondió y moví mis dedos mirándolos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.

―Espero que los tenga, esos zapatos me gustan mucho, aunque hagan que mis pies sufran después ―murmuré y él se estiró para tomar uno de mis pies y hacerme girar por completo para dejarlos sobre su regazo y, por lo tanto, quedé recostada en el piso.

Él comenzó a masajear mis pies, mientras yo me reía porque me causaba cosquillas.

―Tengo ganas de fresas… aunque creo soy alérgica a ellas ―comenté de la nada, él sonrió.

―Si conseguimos fresas y medicamento antialérgico, puedes comerlas ―respondió con una sonrisa.

Emmett era seis años mayor que yo, había estudiado medicina y era un respetado doctor de Los Ángeles y, aún estando tan borracho, podía recetar medicamentos.

―Edward se puso celoso por vernos juntos ―murmuré unos minutos después, él sonrió.

―Lo noté, nos estuvo espiando toda la noche. ―Sonreí porque aquello, no había sido planeado, pero aun así me iba de maravilla que estuviera celoso. Todavía no explotaba, pero pronto lo haría.

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida o cómo terminé en la cama y Emmett en el sofá.

Cuando me desperté horas después, pensé que mi padre debía estar preocupado, así que me levanté y Emmett se ofreció a llevarme a casa, pero le aseguré que podía tomar un taxi.

Él bajó a despedirme, aunque debíamos tener una pinta fatal. Seguro parecía que habíamos pasado la noche juntos en un sentido no muy decente, pues él iba con el traje todo arrugado, mientras que mi ropa no estaba mucho mejor y tenía el cabello hecho un desastre. Por fortuna, mis zapatos estaban debajo de la cama y no en casa de Alice, sino habría salido descalza también.

Pero no volvería a ver a esas personas, así que importaba muy poco.

 _ **Edward** **POV**_

A la mañana siguiente bajé muy temprano para ir al rancho, dejando a Tanya en la habitación. Pagué su estadía en el hotel por dos días más y pedí que me trajeran mi auto. Mientras esperaba en la entrada, vi a la única persona que no esperaba encontrar ahí.

Isabella con la ropa arrugada, el cabello enmarañado y acompañada por el hombre con quien había ido a la fiesta. Ellos estaban en la puerta del hotel y podía estar volviéndome loco, pero eso no podía ser nada inocente.

Él la abrazó y la guió hasta un taxi que ya la esperaba. Se despidieron y él entró de nuevo al hotel, mientras yo seguía parado en medio del vestíbulo con la mirada fija en donde habían estado anteriormente.

No podía creer que eso en verdad había pasado.

Ella con otro hombre, ella había estado con otro hombre… había dormido con otro hombre. Podía estarlo repitiendo toda la mañana, todo el día y no lo asimilaría.

Llegó mi camioneta y salí de ahí más furioso y frustrado de lo que había estado al llegar.

Isabella con otro hombre era algo muy difícil de procesar.

* * *

 **Hola a todas, espero les guste y dejen sus bellos RR :3**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo en la historia y todos sus RR :)**

 **Si quieren un adelanto del próximo capítulo podrán verlo en el grupo Elite Fanfiction en los martes de Adelantos :3**

 **Cualquier duda déjenla en un RR o mandenme un PM y la resuelvo :3**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	9. Necesidad

_**"Necesidad"**_

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Elite Fanfiction**_

 _ **www . facebook . groups / elite . fanfiction /**_

 _ **Edward POV**_

El día después de aquella fiesta había sido horrible y estresante. Verla a ella con otro hombre me había sacado de mi zona de confort, no sabía si eran celos o la sorpresa, pero no podía sobrellevar eso. Así que me centré en el trabajo, con el deseo de ignorar el tema. Comencé limpiando los establos y recogiendo cientos de cosas, pero durante la tarde tuve que ir al centro para buscar algunas cosas para el rancho.

Estaba en la ferretería cuando vi al hombre con quien Isabella había salido y a Jasper. Me sorprendía un poco que no estuviera con su esposa todo el día, la noche anterior no habían podido quitarse las manos de encima y supuse se tomarían el fin de semana libre para ellos. Aunque seguro Alice no querría dejar solo a su hermano.

Jamás me había gustado escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero de alguna manera necesitaba escuchar que no había estado con Isabella, que solo durmieron o que ella se negó; así que los seguí lentamente con la mirada en los productos de la ferretería y tomando algunas cosas que seguro no usaría jamás.

―Siempre me gusto su cabello suelto y ahora que lo pinto más oscuro, su piel resalta ―comentó el hombre que ahora reconocía como Emmett Brandon.

―A ti te gustaba Bella y punto ―respondió Jasper sonriendo. Me dio rabia saber que él sabía eso y jamás me lo dijo, lo consideraba un amigo; aunque quizás nuestra amistad solo se basaba en que nuestras esposas eran amigas.

―Y ahora la preciosa Isabella está soltera de nuevo, quizás sea el destino que ahora que estoy soltero ella también lo esté ―continuó Brandon. Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de soltar un bufido y hacerle saber que no tenía oportunidad con ella, pero la verdad era que en aquel momento Isabella podría hacer su vida con el hombre que quisiera.

―¿Eso quiere decir que vas a intentar algo con ella? ―preguntó Jasper con el ceño levemente fruncido.

―Quizás, ahora está reciente su divorcio, pero estos días me recordaron por qué estaba loco por ella. Iré a la ciudad a pedir unas merecidas vacaciones y vendré aquí a pasar el verano. ―Fruncí el ceño y mis manos se cerraron con más fuerza, mis nudillos casi se pusieron blancos.

―Ella está disfrutando de ser soltera e independiente, al menos eso dijo Alice, así que tendrás mucho que hacer para convencerla. ―El idiota de Brandon sonrió como si aquello no fuera ni remotamente difícil.

―Pasamos 24 horas juntos y la convencí de ir conmigo al baile y durmió en mi cama después de eso. Estoy decidido a sacarla de este lugar y llevarla conmigo a la ciudad, la haré la mujer más feliz que te puedas imaginar. ―Me quedé tieso en donde estaba mientras ellos seguían avanzando a la caja.

Quería llevársela.

La idea de no volver a verla me pegó más de lo que habría esperado.

Ella era una constante en mi vida, no podía irse del pueblo así nada más, ¿o sí?

Aunque realmente nada la amarraba aquí, nada la haría dudar si se enamoraba de aquel hombre y él le pedía que se fueran juntos.

Bella siempre había tenido grandes sueños respecto a su carrera y seguro que en la ciudad donde ese hombre quería llevarla podría cumplirlos.

La frustración me invadió, dejé todo lo que llevaba para salir de ahí e irme.

Seguramente iba a una velocidad muy por encima de la permitida, pero me importaba poco, no quería pasar un momento más en aquel sitio, necesitaba encerrarme hasta poder enfrentar la idea de ella lejos.

Estuve bebiendo durante horas en la casa, me sentía irracional por sentirme tan enojado y frustrado.

¿No se suponía que yo la había dejado?

¿Qué era yo él no la quería más a mi lado?

¿Qué Tanya era la mujer ideal para mí?

Entonces, ¿por qué me molestaba tanto que otro hombre la deseara, que ese otro hombre quisiera darle una vida que probablemente a mi lado nunca habría tenido, que deseaba hacerla feliz y llevarla a un lugar que ella disfrutaría? ¿Por qué me sentía tan frustrado respecto a todo eso?

Al día siguiente, aún sabiendo que ella debía estar en medio de su horario laboral, la llamé algo ansioso y, por alguna razón, preocupado porque no contestara. No entendía mi ansiedad, pero se había instalado en mí y se negaba a irse.

― _Hola_. ―Su voz sonaba muy relajada, como si estuviese tranquila en su oficina sentada o en su casa.

―Bella. ―Casi solté todo el aire contenido, como si aquel hombre pudiera habérsela llevado del pueblo en las últimas 24 horas.

― _Edward_ _,_ _¿cómo estás? ¿Te divertiste en la fiesta?_ ―preguntó aún con exceso de tranquilidad, como si ni siquiera la sorprendiera mi llamada.

―Estoy bien, es solo que creí que vendrías ayer para terminar con lo del rancho ―mentí sin una pisca de culpa, necesitaba verla y saber que seguía aquí, cerca de mí.

― _Oh_ _,_ _sí, lo siento. Lo olvid_ _é_ _. Estuve algo ocupada ayer._ ―A pesar de sus palabras, podía oír en su voz que no le importaba en lo más mínimo no haber asistido ayer.

―¿Vendrás hoy entonces? ―pregunté insistente.

― _Salgo un poco tarde de mi trabajo y mi padre se ofreció a venir por mí_ _,_ _así que no creo…_ ―Antes de que pudiera terminar la corte.

―Yo puedo ir a recogerte ―exclamé, sorprendiéndome incluso a mí. Quizás era la resaca que todavía me duraba o la frustración, pero necesitaba verla.

― _Oh_ _…_ ―Parecía realmente sorprendida por mi ofrecimiento, pero no dije nada porque en verdad estaba dispuesto a ir por ella―. _Ah_ _,_ _bueno_ _,_ _si es urgente está bien. Salgo a las seis_ ―añadió aún confundida por mi reciente comentario.

―Está bien, ahí estaré. ―Terminamos la llamada y me dediqué al rancho las siguientes horas, hasta que me di cuenta de que faltaba poco para ir por ella, así que me di una rápida ducha y me puse algo limpio.

Subí a la camioneta y salí rumbo al despacho, Tanya había estado llamándome las últimas horas, pero no tenía intención de contestar, en ese momento lo último que rondaba mis pensamientos era ella.

Llegué unos minutos antes y mi desesperación por verla me empujó a bajarme de la camioneta e ir adentro del despacho a buscarla.

―Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? ―preguntó el que hasta el día anterior consideraba mi amigo, pero después de ver la forma en que había alentado a Brandon a conquistar a Isabella, lo veía más como un enemigo, aunque yo no estuviera en camino a conquistarla también.

―Vengo por Isabella ―respondí y la busqué con la mirada, él frunció el ceño.

―¿Y ella lo sabe? ―preguntó confundido.

―Claro que lo sabe.

―Hola, Edward ―saludó Isabella saliendo de un pasillo y llegando hasta la recepción, no podía negar que verla ahí me había dado más tranquilidad que nada en los últimos dos días―. Jasper, ¿podrías despedirme de Alice? Estoy algo apurada ―pidió al esposo de su amiga y él asintió con una sonrisa fraternal hacia ella―. Gracias. Nos vemos mañana. ―Dejó un beso en su mejilla y se separó con una sonrisa.

―¿Nos vamos? ―pregunté, ella me miró y asintió.

―¿En verdad es tan urgente? ―preguntó una vez estuvimos fuera del lugar.

―Sí. ―Me negaba a darle más detalles, porque no tenía más que decir, no era así de urgente e importante como aparentaba.

Nos subimos a la camioneta y durante el camino me dediqué a mirarla de reojo. Ella tenía puesto un vestido con un escote que me llamaba a observarla. Una voz en mi cabeza repetía que no fuera por ese camino o despertaría una parte de mi anatomía que sería difícil de ocultar, pero otra vocecilla repetía una y otra vez que quizás debajo de aquel vestido tenía algo tan o más atrevido que lo que tenía encima y que necesitaba ser el último hombre que recorrió su cuerpo, no me importaba si alguien más lo había hecho, solo necesitaba esa sensación por más estúpida que sonara.

―¿Disfrutaste la fiesta? ―preguntó y solo entonces recordé que me lo había preguntado más temprano y había ignorado la pregunta por mi desesperación.

―Tanto como puedo disfrutar una fiesta ―respondí, aunque realmente no había disfrutado nada, había estado más que enojado por sus interminables momentos al lado del estúpido hermano de Alice.

―A mí me gustó bastante, tenía mucho tiempo sin salir a bailar y divertirme en una fiesta así ―afirmó con una sonrisa.

Quería más que nada preguntarle cómo había terminado la noche, pero si me decía que la había pasado al lado de ese hombre quizás me volvería loco de celos.

Después de que revisamos los papeles en la casa, yo aún no estaba listo para dejarla ir. Sentía que si ella se iba, aquel hombre podría llevársela lejos y no estaba preparado para eso.

―¿El hombre con quien fuiste sigue en el pueblo? ―pregunté cuando ella terminaba de firmar unos documentos para llenar unas cosas que no entendía del todo, se detuvo y me miró curiosa.

―No, se fue ayer por la noche ―respondió y volvió a los papeles―. Se llama Emmett, por cierto ―añadió llenando la última hoja.

―¿Volverá? ―pregunté, ya que lo que verdaderamente quería saber no podía preguntarlo.

―Quizás. ―No dijo más al respecto, como si no quisiera que yo supiera nada de su vida con o sin él.

―¿Has pensado en cuantas veces vendrás a revisar el rancho? Después de todo ahora eres dueña de la mitad. ―Se mordió levemente el labio y suspiró.

―Supongo que una vez al mes será suficiente. Yo no sé mucho de cómo debe verse un rancho, así que no haría gran diferencia mi presencia aquí ―explicó con tranquilidad mirando las hojas.

―Yo podría enseñarte. ―¿Qué demonios estaba pasando conmigo?

Al parecer ahora que ella ya no era mi esposa pasaría más tiempo con ella que con la que se suponía tenía una relación.

Isabella me miró sorprendida.

―¿Qué podrías enseñarme? ―preguntó recargándose un poco en la mesa. Su mirada intensa, el escote y esa pregunta… todo junto era más sexy de lo que ella podría imaginar.

No pude evitar pensar que en otras circunstancias habría terminado arrancando aquel vestido mientras la besaba y me metía entre sus piernas, mostrándole todo lo que podía enseñarle, pero debía recordar que eso ya no entraba en los planes.

―Cómo debe verse el rancho, los animales y quizás podría llevarte hasta donde terminan nuestras tierras ―respondí mirándola a los ojos―. Aunque para eso tendrías que venir al menos una vez por semana ―añadí con algo de anhelo en mi voz.

―¿Qué pensará tu mujer de piernas largas de esto? ―preguntó y su tono no denotaba ni siquiera un poco de celos al nombrarla, aunque era obvio que Tanya no era de su agrado.

―Ella no vive aquí y no debería importarle, somos socios y necesitas saber en qué estás metida ―respondí algo arisco.

Tanya no era una mujer posesiva o al menos no lo era conmigo, pero aquello quizás podría mover algo en ella.

―¿Ella sabe que sigues tratándola como la otra cuando podrías tenerla aquí como tu pareja? ―preguntó sorprendiéndome.

Ni siquiera había pensado en eso, la idea de tener a Tanya en el rancho no me sonaba muy atractiva. Acababa de perder gran parte de mi dinero y tenerla ahí suponía cargar con sus gastos excesivos y no dejaría al rancho en banca rota por ella.

Nuestra relación había sido un intercambio de sexo por regalos caros, quizás por esa razón no la veía como una pareja estable a la cual traería a vivir a la casa que había sido de la familia por generaciones.

―No es mi pareja ―respondí con simpleza, lo que para mí era verdad.

Tanya era una mujer con la que tenía sexo, no mi pareja.

―¿Y ella sabe eso? ―preguntó de nuevo.

―Debería saberlo, jamás le di a entender que lo era. ―Ella frunció nuevamente el ceño.

―Terminar tu matrimonio para estar con ella y llevarla como tu pareja a una fiesta con tus amigos cercanos… creo que son situaciones que darían a entender eso ―murmuró con seriedad.

―Si la llevé fue porque tú la mencionaste, de otra forma ni siquiera habría pensado en llevarla o al menos ir yo y…

―No tienes que explicármelo a mí, Edward, si no a ella. ―Isabella tenía una forma de meterse en mi cabeza y poner todo patas arriba que siempre me volvía loco, pero por alguna razón eso no me enojaba.

―¿Qué hay de ti? ¿El hombre con quien fuiste sabe que solo lo consideras tu amigo? ―pregunté serio, ella levantó una ceja.

―¿Qué te hace creer que lo considero solo un amigo? ―preguntó sin dudar.

―No me dirás que ese tipo te atrae, lo conoces hace casi tanto tiempo como me conoces a mí y jamás vi el menor interés de tu parte hacia él ―respondí algo por encima del volumen que estaba usando antes.

―No tenías que verlo. No fuiste el único que tuvo oportunidades de acostarse con alguien más ―sentenció y se puso de pie tomando sus cosas―. Y creo que si vamos a pasar tanto tiempo juntos por esto, deberíamos evitar hablar de nuestras vidas privadas. Yo no preguntaré nada de tu amante o pareja, como la quieras llamar, y tú no preguntarás nada de mi vida. ―Se giró y comenzó a caminar para salir, me levanté y la tomé del brazo para girarla y mirarla a la cara.

―¿En verdad pensaste en acostarte con él mientras estuvimos juntos? ―pregunté firme, ella se soltó de mi brazo y me miró con intensidad.

―Te dije que…

―¿Qué te lo impidió? Si tanto lo deseabas, lo hubieras hecho…

―Me lo impidió el hecho de que yo respetaba nuestra relación y no pensaba perder todo por un simple revolcón ―respondió furiosa.

Nos quedamos parados frente a frente, con las respiraciones alteradas por los gritos y furiosos. La tomé entre mis brazos y, casi sin ser consciente de mis acciones, la besé. Tenía esa necesidad de saberla mía aunque fuera un segundo, pero ella no correspondió, en cambio me alejó y, sin esperar, estrelló su mano en mi mejilla.

―No tienes ningún derecho de besarme. A diferencia de otras mujeres, yo no busco un hombre que me de sexo y dinero, yo necesito un hombre de verdad a mi lado ―respondió furiosa y se fue azotando la puerta, dejándome aún más frustrado que antes.

Isabella me volvería loco y no estaba seguro de que forma lo haría.

* * *

 **¡Y que la besa! jajajaja ¿qué creen que pase ahora? ¿Edward finalmente abrirá los ojos o seguirá igual de idiota? *-* jajaja**

 **Gracias por leer y dejar todos sus RR :3**

 **Y Feliz cumpleaños a Allison Cuevas :3**

 **Si les gusto no olviden dejar sus RR :3**


	10. Cenas

_**"Cenas"**_

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Elite Fanfiction**_

 _ **www . facebook . groups / elite . fanfiction /**_

 _ **Bella POV**_

Aún cuando había usado todo mi autocontrol para no corresponderle y no entregarme a sus labios como solía hacerlo, no pude usarlo para impedir que al llegar a mi casa y resbalar contra la puerta, mis dedos tocaran mis labios. Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que él me había besado, que la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos era algo casi nuevo y no podía negar que una parte de mí lo había deseado por mucho tiempo.

Una parte de mí aún no dejaba de amar a Edward Cullen.

Cuando logré recuperarme de mi letargo, decidí olvidar el tema, no me servía de nada tener rondando el recuerdo de ese beso sobre mí. Esto no era parte de mis planes y no pensaba dejar que él viera lo mucho que podía llegar a descontrolar mis sentidos.

Debía admitir, que dejando de lado lo que podía sentir por él, era un punto a mi favor, él me había besado, no yo a él, así que él aún sentía algo por mí. Además podía notar por sus preguntas y su mirada que se moría de celos ante la idea de verme con Emmett de nuevo; lo que me recordó lo que le había dicho. No había mentido del todo, Emmett siempre me había parecido un hombre muy atractivo y siempre me hacía reír, recordaba que en algún momento, cuando apenas llevaba unas semanas con Edward, él apareció para visitar a Alice y sentí mariposas solo de verlo; pero mi amor por Edward había sido mucho más grande de lo que había llegado a sentir por Emmett.

Ahora no estaba segura de qué pasaría si esa situación se presentara, si Emmett fuera un posible hombre en mi vida, al menos como algo más que un amigo. Él siempre había sido una especie de amor platónico y Edward había roto la confianza que había puesto en él, quizás si eso llegara a suceder me encontraría en una encrucijada.

Esa noche no pude dormir mucho, tenía mucho en la cabeza y mis planes de mantener alejados los recuerdos del beso se fueron desvaneciendo durante la madrugada; así que al día siguiente tenía unas grandes ojeras y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Me arreglé lo mejor que pude y me preparé una enorme taza de café, estaba por llamar un taxi cuando alguien se presentó en mi puerta, dejándome sorprendida con su presencia en mi casa tan temprano y con sus intenciones de llevarme al trabajo.

 _ **Edward P** **OV**_

Había pasado la noche en vela, pensando en lo ocurrido con Isabella. Lo que quizás sería nuestro último beso había sido bastante revelador, al parecer Isabella no me era tan indiferente como yo creía.

Debía comenzar una lista de las cosas en las que estaba equivocado respecto a ella. La primera era que ella tenía un cuerpo que podía volver loco a cualquier hombre y me incluía entre esos hombres. La segunda, Isabella aún despertaba deseo en mí.

Debía admitir que ese simple beso había despertado algo en mí que creía olvidado, quizás después de tanto no se podía olvidar o dejar de lado los sentimientos así nada más. Yo había amado a Isabella por mucho tiempo, mientras que a Tanya no podría siquiera decir que le tenía cariño.

Desperté extremadamente temprano o más bien me levanté, porque no había dormido demasiado. Cuando pensé sería una hora apropiada, me arreglé para ir recoger a Isabella para llevarla al trabajo, necesitaba pedirle perdón o quizás solo verla.

Pero al llegar a su casa, ya había un auto estacionado frente a esta. Por lo que ella había dicho aún no tenía auto, así que no era suyo, tampoco era el de Alice o el de Charlie. Dejé la camioneta lo suficientemente alejada para que no la vieran, pero si lo suficiente cerca para poder ver quién salía con ella de la casa.

Unos minutos después vi salir a Isabella con la única persona que me mataba verla, el estúpido hermano de Alice, el hombre que quería alejarla de mí.

¿En qué momento él había llegado a su casa?

¿Habría dormido ahí?

¿Cuándo había llegado?

Golpeé el volante furioso, ese hombre me ponía de muy mal humor, odiaba que no pudiera reclamarle que la tocara tan efusivamente o el que viniera a buscarla. Por segunda vez desde que nos habíamos divorciado, estaba frustrado por no poder decir que ella era mía, que ella era mi esposa, que nadie más que yo podía llevarla al trabajo o recogerla, que solo yo podía rodearla por la cintura y que nadie la alejaría de mí por más que lo intentaran.

En cuanto estuvieron lejos, di la vuelta en U y regrese al rancho, donde Tanya me esperaba parada al lado de su auto, que seguro valía la mitad de la casa que me quedaba.

En ese momento lo último que quería era verla a ella, quería dedicarme a trabajar y olvidar como ese maldito imbécil tocaba con tanta confianza a Isabella.

―Cariño, te echaba de menos y creí que podríamos pasar el día juntos. Quizás ir de compras y luego enredarnos bajo las sábanas ―murmuró apenas llegué a su lado, colgándose de mi cuello y mirándome con lujuria. Pero no, si quisiera enredarme con alguien bajo las sábanas en mi cama, sería una mujer completamente diferente a ella… Una castaña, bajita, de cuerpo de bailarina, a la que mataría por ver desnuda y envuelta alrededor mi cuerpo una vez más.

―Créeme, Tanya, si no fui a verte es porque no quería hacerlo. Y hoy tampoco planeaba ir a verte, así que puedes irte por donde viniste ―respondí arisco y me la quité del cuello, rodeando su cuerpo para ir dentro de la casa.

―Te estás portando como un idiota, Edward ―exclamó furiosa, cruzándose de brazos para mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

―Pues mejor verte, antes de que me porte aún peor y te saque de la propiedad ―advertí antes de entrar a la casa azotando la puerta.

Me cambié, poniéndome la ropa que usaba para trabajar en el rancho y cuando salí otra vez ella ya no estaba ahí, solo las marcas de su auto en la tierra. Fui al lugar donde estaba el ganado y abrí la puerta para que pudieran pastar en el área, los hombres que trabajaban en ese espacio sabían que debían cuidar que ninguna se alejara demasiado.

Luego, con algunos de los trabajadores, pusimos comida a los caballos. Cuando había pasado el mediodía, escuché que me llamaban desde la puerta del granero que estaba terminando de limpiar para meter a uno de los potrillos que comenzaba a ser destetado de la camada anterior.

―Edward. ―Al girarme me topé con la sonrisa sincera de Isabella que estaba parada en la entrada del granero.

Un recuerdo me golpeó con fuerza, era ella en ese mismo sitio una semana después de regresar de nuestra luna de miel; esos días no había poder que nos separara, no podíamos quitarnos las manos de encima. Recordaba como me había ido a buscar para saber si iría a cenar con ella, llevaba un vestido floreado por encima de la rodilla, con su cabello suelto sobre sus hombros; le había sonreído y recorrido su cuerpo entero con la mirada. Ella se había sonrojado y la había atraído a mi cuerpo, nos besamos por largo rato hasta que la convencí de hacer el amor ahí mismo. Había terminado con el cabello lleno de paja y no era precisamente el lugar más cómodo, pero indudablemente era algo que echaría de menos, esos ataques de deseo que nos recorrían y nos entregábamos donde hubiera oportunidad. Todo eso era pasado ahora y tendría que acostumbrarme a ver a Isabella como una chica más.

―Bella, ¿qué haces aquí? ―pregunté, pues no esperaba verla por un tiempo después de lo ocurrido y con la llegada del tipo trajeado.

―Bueno, ofreciste enseñarme cómo trabajan en el rancho ―respondió con una sonrisa casi dulce, y al parecer se había arreglado para venir aquí.

Si antes había tenido quejas de que Isabella fuera una mujer sencilla, ahora me volvían locos sus cambios. Un día estaba enojada, al otro día parecía haber olvidado la pelea, su ropa, su cabello y su perfume habían cambiado completamente, Isabella iba a hacer que me diera un infarto.

 _ **Bella** **POV**_

Había dejado a Emmett con Alice y Jasper, pues tendrían una cena tranquila, mientras tanto yo estaría en el rancho con Edward. Aún estaba algo conmocionada por el beso, pero no lo suficiente como para echarme atrás con mis planes.

Él me llevó hasta donde tenían la comida para los potrillos, comenzamos a llevar paquetes de comida rumbo al granero donde estarían algunos de ellos y que él se había encargado de limpiar.

Estaba feliz de haberme cambiado antes de venir, mi ropa habría quedado destruida con ese trabajo, pero con los jeans y la blusa que me había puesto se me hacía muy fácil ayudarlo.

―Supe que el hermano de Alice vino a pasar el verano aquí ―murmuró intentando sonar desinteresado, pero conocía a mi exmarido, quería saber si yo ya lo sabía o si yo tenía algo que ver con eso.

―Sí, se quedará un par de semanas ―respondí sin dar muchos detalles. Emmett había mencionado querer visitar a Alice más a menudo, pero no me había esperado su llegada y tampoco me esperaba que Al me pidiera hospedar a su hermano, pues ella y Jasper estaban en medio de algo importante y no podrían tenerlo en su casa. Así que ahora Emmett se quedaría en mi casa por al menos tres semanas.

―Con su hermana… ―murmuró colocando el último paquete en las tinas donde ponían la comida.

―No. ―Me senté en una caja de madera algo alta, así mis piernas quedaban colgando y podía mecerlas.

―¿En un hotel? ―preguntó girándose para mirarme fijamente.

―No. Se quedará conmigo ―respondí, porque esto podría durar horas con él diciendo respuestas incorrectas.

―¿Contigo? ¿Por qué? Su hermana vive aquí y hay un hotel casi nuevo en la avenida principal. ―Quería sonreír como el gato de Alicia, pues Edward sufriendo por celos era algo digno de ver, pero no podía mostrarle eso, así que solo suspiré.

―Alice y Jasper no pueden hospedarlo y es mi amigo, tengo una casa en la que cabe fácilmente, así que no necesita quedarse en un hotel ―afirmé con fingida tranquilidad.

―Pero… ―Se pasó las manos por el cabello en signo de frustración al quedarse sin argumentos que fueran válidos y soltó un bufido mientras yo disfrutaba el momento.

―¿Puedo ayudarte a traer a los caballos? Me parecen tiernos cuando aún son pequeños ―pedí ignorando su molestia. Él me miró como si no pudiera comprenderme y quizás no podía, me había perdido el paso tiempo atrás.

―¿Y él está esperándote ahora en tu casa? ―preguntó ignorando mi petición, me fijé en mi reloj y negué.

―Ahora mismo debe estar en casa de Alice, va a cenar con ellos. Quizás en una hora esté en casa ―expliqué sin mostrar interés en el enojo de Edward.

―¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? ―preguntó de pronto tomándome por sorpresa―. Seremos solo tú y yo.

Tantas veces le había pedido cenar juntos y él solo me miraba casi con hastío, que ahora era una verdadera ironía que fuera él quien quisiera cenar conmigo.

Suponía que no había nada de malo en ello, excepto el hecho de que solo lo hacía porque no quería que llegara a casa con Emmett y me negaba a darle esa satisfacción.

―No puedo, tengo que llegar a casa, Emmett aún no tiene llave y no lo dejaré esperando afuera ―respondí con una sonrisa educada y comencé a jugar con un trozo de paja entre mis dedos.

―Seguro no le molesta esperar unos minutos ―murmuró recargándose en la caballeriza, mirándome fijamente, sonreí y negué.

―Podría jurar que aún no tienes la cena lista, lo que te tomará alrededor de una hora, luego tienes que poner la mesa y servir los platos, además del tiempo que nos llevará cenar… Eso si surtiste la despensa, si no es una hora más que agregar. Y entonces Emmett dormirá en su auto esperando a que yo llegue ―apunté con una sonrisa casi juguetona. Él me miraba tan intensamente que creía que estaba aprendiéndose mis gestos, hacía tan solo unos meses eso me habría puesto nerviosa.

―No tendrá que quedarse en la intemperie, tú lo dijiste, tiene su auto. ―Puse los ojos en blanco y me bajé de un salto de la caja―. Y sí, necesito llenar la despensa ―añadió y suspiré.

―Bueno… ―Me giré cuando estábamos al lado de mi auto y él me miró casi esperanzado―. Puedes llamar a Tanya, ella sabrá qué te gusta y cómo, después de todo es tu alma gemela y encaja perfectamente contigo. Te apuesto a que se divertirán más de lo que nosotros podríamos divertirnos ―añadí con una sonrisa y me estiré dejando un beso en su mejilla―. Buenas noches, Edward.

Me giré, abrí la puerta del auto para subirme y salir del rancho. Él se quedó parado en medio de la entrada, mirando el camino que dejaba detrás de mí.

El auto era de mi padre, el día que lo fui a dejar a su casa dijo que él ya no lo necesitaba y quería que yo me lo quedara. Me había negado, pero a decir verdad el auto me recordaba a mi adolescencia, siempre había querido conducirlo, pero mi madre no había aceptado, ahora lo tenía y me sentía como si lo hubiera tomado sin permiso para ir a alguna fiesta o verme con algún chico.

Al llegar a mi casa, aún no estaba Emmett, suponía que estaría por llegar. Subí a cambiarme por mi pijama y me preparé un café, no tenía mucha hambre en realidad, así que esa sería mi cena.

Unos veinte minutos después, Emm apareció y se sentó conmigo en la sala. Tenía mis pies descalzos sobre su regazo, él se había quitado la chaqueta y usaba ropa casual a comparación de los trajes con que lo recordaba o esa bata blanca que llevaba cuando estudiaba en la Universidad.

―Había planeado invitarte a cenar como agradecimiento, por dejar que me quede aquí ―murmuró acariciando la planta de mis pies con sus delicados dedos, causándome cosquillas.

―No tienes que hacerlo, me gusta tu compañía ―respondí con una sonrisa sincera y él siguió con sus caricias.

―Aun así me gustaría hacerlo, vi lo mucho que disfrutaste la fiesta y tengo la ligera idea de que necesitas salir a divertirte ―enfatizó con una ligera sonrisa. Parecía cansado, aunque Alice era una de mis mejores amigas y la quería, a veces ella podía ser muy demandante cuando se trataba de su hermano, lo quería aprovechar cuando lo tenía cerca y lo traía de aquí para allá.

―Está bien, vayamos a cenar. Mañana ―murmuré con una sonrisa.

―¿Debo traerte flores? ―preguntó y no pude evitar reírme.

Nos quedamos un rato platicando en el sofá hasta que el sueño me venció y apenas sentí cuando me levantó para llevarme a mi habitación.

* * *

 **Buenas noches :3**

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus bellos RR**

 **Lamento la tardanza es que estoy en época de exámenes.**

 **Y por si se lo preguntaban, sí, esa cena suena prometedora *-***


	11. Caída en picada

_**"Caída en picada"**_

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Elite Fanfiction**_

 _ **www . facebook . groups / elite . fanfiction /**_

 **Bella POV**

Al día siguiente estaba de muy buen humor, así que desperté temprano, me duché y arreglé para irme al trabajo. Dejé una nota en el refrigerador para Emmett, en la que le decía que estaría en la oficina, que había una llave en la barra para que pudiera salir sin problemas y que lo vería esa noche para cenar.

En el trabajo Alice me agradeció, igual que Emmett, por dejar que se quedara en mi casa, le respondí lo mismo y ella dejó el tema por petición mía. Sin embargo, me propuso una noche de chicas el viernes, así que saldríamos con Rosalie a un club nocturno que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, pero Jasper había prometido pasar por nosotras si las tres terminábamos tomando demás.

James me entregó lo que sería mi primer caso, era uno sencillo y no requería mucho papeleo, ni una gran investigación, básicamente eran dos jóvenes de veintidós y veintitrés años que querían divorciarse, no tenían nada que pelear, tenían apenas tres semanas de matrimonio. Al parecer una noche de fiesta en Las Vegas y no habían podido anular el matrimonio porque habían sido pareja antes de eso y habían consumado el matrimonio.

A mediodía los dos llegaron a mi oficina, parecían una pareja tranquila, lo que era raro en un caso de divorcio. Generalmente todo eso llevaba una pelea tras otra por los bienes, sin embargo ellos parecían solo querer salir del problema.

―Vanesa y Jacob, ¿verdad? ―pregunté con un sonrisa educada, ellos asintieron―. Bueno, por lo que leí solo quieren un divorcio sin tanto papeleo, algo rápido ―comenté con una sonrisa.

―En realidad… vinimos a hablar de eso… ―murmuró algo nerviosa la chica que parecía tener un cierto brillo en sus ojos.

El único problema era que hablar de un divorcio nunca terminaba bien, lo que probablemente se volvería una locura de papeles y visitas al juez. Se suponía que era uno fácil.

―Queremos detener el divorcio, vamos a intentarlo ―exclamó el joven, que a diferencia de la chica parecía no tener nervios algunos, pero sí compartía la sonrisa y el brillo de Vanesa por aquella idea.

―Oh… eso es genial ―confirmé con una sonrisa. Eso había sido más sencillo de lo que había esperado―. Entonces solo cancelaremos los trámites y ya no tienen que volver.

―Gracias. Esperamos no sea mucho trabajo. ―Negué sonriendo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Después de mi extensa cita de quince minutos, salí a entregarle todo lo que se necesitaba a James y él sonrió divertido por lo sucedido. La tarde pasó rápido, así que a la hora de salida me despedí de Alice y regresé a mi casa.

Emmett había preparado la cena, realmente agradecí que no hubiera decidido ir a un restaurante, pues no tenía ganas de cambiarme por algo elegante, solo quería una cena agradable en casa.

―¿Debo ponerme vestido o puedo bajar en pijama? ―pregunté sonriente dejando las llaves sobre la barra y mirando a Emmett que todavía traía el mandil para no manchar su ropa.

Me miró con una ceja alzada por mi sonrisa divertida.

―Puedes bajar en pijama, es lo bello de comer en casa. Pero no es bueno burlarse del que maneja la comida, señorita Swan. ―Me reí bajito y pasé de largo hasta mi habitación.

Me cambié por algo más cómodo y unas pantuflas, me hice una coleta y me quité el maquillaje. Cuando bajé, Emmett ya tenía todo servido y se veía delicioso. Jamás me habían cocinado, Edward lo había intentado una vez, se había propuesto preparar el desayuno y llevármelo a la cama, pero esa mañana no desperté con un rico pan tostado, sino más bien con un olor a quemado que llenaba la casa.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo por ese recuerdo, en ese momento aún éramos una pareja de verdad y no el remedo que quedo al final.

―Huele delicioso ―murmuré sentándome en la pequeña mesa que tenía como comedor, no era más que una antigüedad que había quedado de los muebles de Esme.

―Espero que sepa tan bien como huele ―respondió con una sonrisa, se quitó el mandil y apareció con una botella de vino tinto y dos copas.

Traía ropa que parecía ser casual, pero también parecía que se había esmerado para verse bien. Siendo sincera, me sentía algo mal por haber elegido lo que llevaba puesto, pero no había pensado que él quizás había preparado todo para una cena formal.

Acepté cuando me señaló la copa, sirvió las dos y luego puso la comida en ambos platos. Yo solo podía mirarlo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, no estaba acostumbrada a él en esa faceta.

―¿Preparaste todo esto con lo que había en la nevera? ―pregunté curiosa y corté un pedazo de carne, él sonrió y negó.

―Tuve que hacer algunas compras. Espero no te moleste, pero ya que estaba en el súper decidí comprar todo lo que tenías en la lista de compras. ―Lo miré sorprendida y con el tenedor a medio camino.

―No tenías que hacerlo. Te pagaré…

―No, velo como un agradecimiento, aparte de que no es mucho y probablemente servirá mientras me esté quedando contigo. ―Suspiré y asentí, aunque no me sentía muy cómoda con ello.

Me centré en comer y al probar ese primer bocado quedé maravillada, Emmett sabía cocinar mejor de lo que me habría imaginado.

―Dios, esto está delicioso ―murmuré cuando ya iba por el segundo bocado. Todo estaba delicioso, desde los vegetales y la carne, hasta la pasta.

Él sonrió por mi comentario y comenzó a comer también.

―Me alegro de que te guste. ―Para cuando respondió yo ya llevaba la mitad de mi plato.

―¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar? ―pregunté tomando algo de vino, debía recordar que mañana tenía que trabajar así que no quería beber de más.

―Bueno, cuando comencé a vivir solo empecé a practicar. No lo hago a menudo, paso mucho tiempo en el hospital y casi siempre como ahí. Pero cuando tengo días libres no me quedan ganas de comer algo procesado, así que me preparo algo por mi cuenta y resulto que se me daba bien ―explicó con simpleza. Sonreí porque en verdad tenía buena mano para la cocina.

Después de la segunda copa empecé a sentir el alcohol en mi sistema, no era precisamente la mejor manejando el vino, era más de bebidas dulces y no vinos tan fuertes.

Así que cuando me ofreció la tercera me negué, ya había terminado mi comida y él también.

―Solo una más, para que acompañes tu postre.

Lo miré sorprendida y mientras él aprovechó para llenar mi copa. No esperaba un postre, ya estaba más que llena, probablemente si comía algo más terminaría enferma. Pero no me dio tiempo a negarme, porque ya se había ido a la cocina. Regresó con un plato de fresas y un platito con crema chantillí, agradecí internamente que no fuera algo más pesado.

Comí una fresa sola y él una con crema. Mientras terminábamos, yo la tercera y él la cuarta copa, la botella estaba casi vacía, así que sirvió lo último repartiéndolo en ambas copas.

―Te ves tierna cuando el alcohol comienza a hacerte efecto ―murmuró acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Seguí su movimiento con la mirada, quedando algo confundida por su comentario, pero decidí solo sonreír.

―En cambió a ti parece que no te hace efecto, aunque bebiste más que yo ―respondí con una sonrisa sincera.

―Es solo porque soy mucho más grande que tú ―exclamó tomando la mitad de su última copa. Asentí ya algo mareada.

Tomé otra fresa y la llené de crema, la comí lentamente queriendo dejar lo que quedaba de alcohol en la copa, pues sentía que ese último trago me tumbaría. Al levantar la mirada, él estaba observándome fijamente, bueno… estaba mirando mis labios. Se estiró un poco y limpió la esquina de mi boca con su dedo, había quedado algo de crema ahí. Lo siguiente me sorprendió, se llevó el dedo a la boca y lo saboreó como si fuera de lo más normal.

―¿Qué…? ―intentaba decir algo mínimamente inteligente, al menos algo gracioso, pero nada me venía a la cabeza. Él se acercó a mí, con su mirada fija en mis ojos.

―Es el postre más dulce que he probado hasta ahora, pero creo que hay algo más dulce y podría probarlo ahora mismo.

Me quedé quieta en mi lugar, sin poder pedirle que se alejara o que me dijera que era _eso_ tan dulce que quería probar. Coló una de sus manos por detrás de mi nuca, entre mi cabello, y soltó un suspiró sobre mis labios; dejándome con la respiración entrecortada. Cerré los ojos esperando lo que yo creía pasaría.

Sus labios se unieron lentamente a los míos, con delicadeza y ternura, apoderándose de cada rincón de mi boca como un experto. No podía compararlo con ningún otro beso que me hubieran dado y suponía que eso era bueno, pero al mismo tiempo algo sentía como si algo se me fuera de las manos y no pudiera detenerlo.

Se puso de pie y lentamente se separó de mis labios, lo miré desde mi sitio y él me tomó la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Me miró por un largo segundo y luego comenzó a caminar con mi mano aún entre las suyas. Estaba en un punto en que no sabía si lo estaba siguiendo por el alcohol o porque una parte de mí lo deseaba tanto como él a mí.

Entramos a la habitación en que él dormía, la cama era pequeña y cuando se giró para enredar sus brazos en mi cintura y pegarme a su cuerpo con obvias intenciones de llegar más allá, lo único que se me ocurrió fue decírselo.

―Esa cama es muy pequeña, nos caeremos ―murmuré mirando la cama. Él soltó una carcajada, cuando me giré a mirarlo, aún me sentía extraña respecto a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, parecía ir demasiado rápido.

―¿Nos vendría mejor tu cama? ―preguntó rozando sus labios sobre mi oreja y dejando un beso en mi cuello.

―Quizás ―susurré colocando mis manos en su pecho.

Debería detenerlo.

Debería decirle que todo era un error.

Pero quizás una parte de mí deseaba que me hiciera suya, aunque fuera solo una noche.

Me levantó del piso e instintivamente enredé mis piernas en su cintura. Sus manos acariciaban mi trasero y sus labios rápidamente se apoderaron de los míos una vez más, solo entonces cedí por completo a lo que mi cuerpo deseaba y apagué mi lado racional.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a mi habitación, tropezando con las cosas a su paso, pero sin detener sus besos y caricias. Al llegar me dejó suavemente sobre la cama, para desnudarme lenta y tortuosamente.

No recordaba haber estado desnuda frente a otro hombre que no fuera Edward, y este no era cualquier hombre, era Emmett, un hombre que en algún momento había deseado, un hombre que tendría que ver para siempre porque era hermano de una de mis mejores amigas… Era demasiado lo que nos unía y podría ponerse todo incómodo después, pero lo deseaba.

Quedé en medio de la cama, completamente desnuda, mientras él solo se había deshecho de la parte de arriba de su ropa. Comenzó a besar mis piernas lentamente, subiendo hasta mi vientre, siguiendo el camino hasta mis labios.

Sus labios eran suaves, dulces y se unían a los míos con los besos más delicados que había recibido. Su forma de tocarme y poseer mi cuerpo era delicada y cuidada, como si hubiera pasado días enteros marcando justo los puntos de mi cuerpo que quería recorrer y cómo quería hacerlo. Cada beso se sentía premeditado y cada movimiento finamente calculado.

Cuando tocó mi intimidad con sus dedos, mi respiración se cortó un segundo. Comenzó con suaves círculos sobre mi centro, sentía que estaba subiendo poco a poco y la caída sería abrumadora.

Uno de sus dedos se introdujo en mí y solté un audible jadeo, comenzó un vaivén cadencioso que me hizo gemir y suspirar su nombre, estaba tan confundida por mis deseos que apenas noté que se había desnudado por completo.

Se colocó entre mis piernas y quitó su mano de mi intimidad, colocándolas a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Se apoderó de mis labios y lentamente se introdujo en mí, solté un suspiro contra sus labios y el mismo vaivén que había iniciado con sus dedos, continuó con su miembro.

Mis manos se enredaron en su cuello y nuestros labios continuaron juntos, fue lento y firme, como una balada que te atrapa entre sus acordes. Al llegar a la cima la caída fue en picada, mi espalda se arqueó y mordí mi labio inferior, mientras él seguía con su vaivén. Suspiré su nombre cuando mi cuerpo quedó sobre la cama completamente agotado.

Él dio un par de embestidas más y se corrió dentro de mí, apenas fui consciente de ello pero agradecí que siempre hubiera sido cuidadosa con mis métodos anticonceptivos.

Se dio la vuelta para quedar sobre su espalda y yo suspiré mientras mi respiración volvía a la normalidad. Pensé en vestirme, pero el cansancio me venció y me acomodé en mi lado de la cama, abrazando una almohada y cubierta solo por las sábanas.

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Dejaré eso por aquí y me desaparecer una semana entera jajajaja**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¿Cuantas impactadas?**

 **¿Qué creen que pase ahora entre este "Triangulo amoroso"?**

 **Si les gusto dejen sus RR :3**

 **Gracias por leer**


	12. Earned It

_**"Earned It"**_

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Elite Fanfiction**_

 _ **www . facebook . groups / elite . fanfiction /**_

 _ **"La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella" -Oscar Wilde.**_

 _ **Bella POV**_

La mañana siguiente desperté al estirar mi brazo y sentir a alguien del otro lado de la cama. Tardé unos segundos en recordar lo ocurrido y me senté casi de un salto, cubriéndome con la sábana que había tomado la noche anterior. Él estaba profundamente dormido y desnudo a mi lado.

Con mucho cuidado me puse de pie y, en tiempo récord, me arreglé para ir al trabajo. Necesitaba salir de ahí antes de que él despertara y quisiera que habláramos de todo el tema.

Tomé mi bolso, mis llaves, el celular y, cuando creía que lograría mi cometido, abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Edward a punto de tocar. Abrí la boca soltando un leve jadeo de sorpresa, seguramente era la única mujer en el mundo que salía a hurtadillas de su casa para que el hombre con quien había pasado la noche no la viera y se topaba con su exmarido en pleno escape.

―Edward ―exclamé sosteniendo la puerta con fuerza. Él me dedicó una mirada intensa, como si no comprendiera mi estado.

―Bella… ―Me tensé por completo al escuchar a Emmett llamarme. Miré por encima de mi hombro, solo se había puesto ropa interior para bajar y parecía más dormido que despierto.

Al mirar de nuevo a Edward, él tenía la mirada clavada en mí, las manos hechas puños y parecía que acababa de ver la peor blasfemia frente a él.

Sabía que no había hecho nada malo, solo éramos dos adultos solteros que habían pasado la noche juntos, pero aun así no me sentía cómoda con toda la situación. Sentía que mi cabeza explotaría, aunque eso probablemente era solo la resaca.

―Ya veo por qué necesitabas llegar lo antes posible el otro día ―murmuró Edward con un tono de voz que no dejaba dudas de que estaba furioso.

No me sentía mal por él, era lo último que me importaba, aunque aquello no era parte de mi plan para lastimarlo. Mi cabeza solo podía pensar en que eso pondría todo incómodo entre Emmett y yo, Alice tarde o temprano se enteraría y querría saber si era algo serio o algo de una noche.

Se me estaban yendo muchas cosas de las manos y necesitaba algo que me sostuviera al piso, solo conocía a una persona que podía ayudarme con ello.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y miré a Edward fijamente, no iba a darle el placer de ver lo ansiosa que estaba con el tema, porque seguramente pensaría que era por él.

―Cada quien tiene sus prioridades, Edward, lamento que mi prioridad número uno haya sido venir a mi casa a pasar la noche con mi invitado y no quedarme con el idiota de mi ex a cenar y hablar sobre su zorra de turno ―respondí con firmeza y comencé a caminar a mi auto.

Él me detuvo del brazo, pero lo sacudí haciendo que me soltara; la última vez me había besado y no se lo permitiría de nuevo. Me giré a mirarlo y nos quedamos así por largos segundos, no estaba para soportar sus celos estúpidos.

―¿Así que para superar el divorcio te acuestas con cualquier idiota que te dice cosas bonitas? ―preguntó furioso.

―Solo sigo tu ejemplo. Al parecer a ti te funcionó muy bien acostarte con otra para superar el divorcio, incluso antes de pedirlo. La única diferencia es que yo no me fui por alguien de baja categoría como tú, sino algo mejor de lo que dejé atrás ―afirmé. Él me miró un tanto sorprendido y dolido, pero pronto volvió a la mirada de enojo que tenía antes.

Bufé y volví a ir hacia mi auto, cuando estaba por subir lo escuché de nuevo.

―Pues me alegro de que hayas encontrado algo mejor ―exclamó y su voz sonó más dolida de lo que esperaba. Al girar mi rostro para verlo, él ya iba a su auto.

Suspiré, entré al auto y llamé a Rose, necesitaba verla antes de enfrentar mi día.

Nos encontramos en una cafetería del centro, ordenamos un desayuno para cada una, yo con café y jugo, ella solo con jugo.

Me había tomado una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza y esperaba no tener resaca todo el día.

―Ahora sí, cuéntame, ¿qué sucedió? ―preguntó mirándome una vez que la mesera se alejó.

Solo le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente, así que estaba algo ansiosa por saberlo todo. Miré el jugo de naranja frente a mí y tomé valor para hablar de lo sucedido.

―Me acosté con el hermano de Alice ―murmuré rápido y sin intención de repetirlo, ella casi se atragantó con el jugo por la sorpresa.

―¡¿Qué?! Oh por Dios, ¿cómo fue? No espera, mejor dime quién es mejor, ¿Edward o el hermano de Alice? ―Puse los ojos en blanco y negué, ni loca me pondría a compararlos―. ¿Tan malo fue? ―preguntó de nuevo al ver que hacía una mueca.

―No es eso. Solo bebimos de más y no lo pensé ―respondí pasándome las manos por el cabello―. En la mañana, cuando reaccioné, me escabullí para no tener que enfrentarlo y, cuando estaba por irme, me topé con Edward en la puerta. En ese momento Emmett bajó la maldita escalera en ropa interior y tuve un pleito bastante subido de tono con Edward. Así que mi mañana ha sido un caos ―expliqué con frustración y ella pareció entender que no la había llamado para hablar de si Emmett era bueno en la cama o no.

―Así que estás así porque Edward te descubrió. ―No aceptaría eso en voz alta, no se trataba de que me sintiera como si hubiera sido infiel, porque no era así, pero tampoco quería ser la clase de chica que tenía sexo con cualquiera para compensar su relación fallida.

―Estoy furiosa con él ahora mismo, cree que tiene algún derecho sobre mí para reclamarme por haber dormido con otro hombre. Pero lo que realmente me preocupa es… no sé, cómo Emmett va a manejar esto y si Alice se va a enterar en algún momento. No quiero que piense que estoy usando a Emmett para vengarme de Edward.

―Bueno, es obvio que Edward estaba celoso, supongo que no esperaba que a unos meses del divorcio te salieran galanes hasta por debajo de las piedras; mucho menos un hombre que podría volver loca a cualquiera. Sobre Emmett, solo deberías hablar con él, dile que no estás lista para una relación seria y que preferirías que quedara entre ustedes. ―Asentí, pero decirlo era la parte fácil, lo difícil sería hacerlo.

Mientras comíamos ella intentaba relajarme con bromas sobre lo ocurrido, preguntas demasiado subidas de tono y comentarios sobre si las medidas de Emmett eran proporcionales al resto de su cuerpo.

Rose me conocía mejor que nadie, entendía por lo que estaba pasando aunque ella no lo hubiera experimentado y siempre era mi aliada en los peores momentos.

 **Edward** **POV**

¿Alguien mejor?

¿Así se había sentido cuando le dije que Tanya congeniaba más conmigo? Porque si era así, me arrepentía terriblemente de lo dicho.

La frustración me volvía loco, los celos y la necesidad de matar al maldito que creía que podía venir aquí y simplemente jugar al príncipe perfecto para llevársela con él.

Antes podía fingir que no había pasado nada en el maldito hotel, pero ahora era bastante obvio que algo había sucedido y no podía borrarme la imagen de la cabeza de ella con otro hombre. Solo necesitaba golpear o romper algo. Mientras conducía mis nudillos se ponían más y más blancos. Al llegar al rancho todos sufrieron mi furia, gritos y despidos volaron al por mayor.

Era peor solo ver una parte de ello, porque entonces las imágenes en mi cabeza eran cada vez más molestas y mientras mi imaginación andaba por los aires, terminaba gritándoles a mis trabajadores, que no tenían ni oportunidad de defenderse.

Cuando la tarde llegó, Tanya apareció en el rancho de nuevo, diciendo que estaba dispuesta a perdonarme si le daba fecha para la mudanza o algo más, lo que terminó por hacerme estallar.

―¡No! No tendremos una boda, no te mudarás a mi casa, no somos una pareja y ni en mis peores pesadillas te convertirás en mi esposa ―grité furioso sin importarme si todos a nuestro alrededor escuchaban.

―Escúchame bien, Edward Cullen, si vuelves a levantarme la voz me voy a ir y no volverás a verme ―amenazó mirándome a los ojos, si creía que me importaba estaba muy equivocada.

―Créeme, Tanya, si perdí a Isabella, a ti, que no le llegas ni a los talones, no me va a importar perderte en lo más mínimo ―respondí con seriedad. Su rostro mostró que estaba más que furiosa, pero no me interesaba, verla solo me recordaba que había dejado a la mujer que amaba por algo que no me llevaría a ningún lado, por una maldita aventura que ahora me estaba costando muy caro.

―Sabes una cosa, él que sale perdiendo eres tú, porque yo soy joven y preciosa, me conseguiré a alguien, pero tú sigues tan estúpidamente enamorado de ella que jamás podrás seguir con tu vida y me va a poner muy feliz cuando ella se case con otro hombre. Porque no te la mereces, maldito idiota ―respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro y subió de nuevo a su auto para irse.

Lo peor era que una parte de mí sabía que ella tenía razón.

Entré a la casa y me serví un trago intentando calmarme y dejar de pensar en Isabella entregándose a otro, eso me estaba matando poco a poco.

Después de esa pelea, Bella no volvió al rancho y yo evité buscarla, no quería saber si estaba en una relación con él, no quería detalles ni mucho menos. Por una semana nos ignoramos completamente, hasta que llegó el viernes y recibí una llamada de Jasper en medio de la noche.

―¿Hola? ―Ni siquiera cuando estaba con Bella había tenido llamadas de parte de Jasper a tales horas.

― _Edward, escucha, las chicas vinieron a un club y creo que se pasaron un poco de copas. Puedo llevar a dos al mismo tiempo pero no a tres. ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme?_ ―Bella no solía tomar, durante nuestros años juntos había salido por una copa con sus amigas, pero jamás se había emborrachado.

Salí del rancho cinco minutos después de la llamada de Jasper e intenté llegar lo antes posible al club donde estaban. No recordaba haber ido a un lugar así en años, quizás desde mucho antes de casarnos; jamás había sido de los que iban a clubs y esas cosas, así que dar con alguna de ellas fue más que difícil entre el tumulto de gente y la música ensordecedora.

Finalmente, en el centro de la pista, me encontré con la bonita morena que últimamente solo me hacía enojar y gritar como idiota. Ella estaba bailando una extraña canción sobre ser soltera, no llevaba muy bien el ritmo, pero se veía divertida con ello y los tipos a su alrededor estaban más que encantados con verla contonearse sensualmente con ese pequeño vestido negro, lo que solo conseguía que mis celos explotaran más, si eso era posible.

― _Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it, If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it, Don't be mad once you see that he want it._ ―La escuché cantar y la vi bailar al igual que muchas otras chicas ahí, la diferencia era que las otras no me importaban en lo más mínimo.

Vi a lo lejos a Jasper intentando sostener firmemente a Alice y al mismo tiempo llevar a Rosalie con ellos, pero parecía a punto de volverse loco. Supuse que querría que me llevara a alguna y, si debía elegir, obviamente me llevaría a mi coqueta y descarada morena.

―¡Bella! ¡Vamos, es hora de irnos! ―grité para que me escuchara en medio de la música y los gritos, tomándola por la cintura para poder sacarla de ahí. Ella me miró y me sonrió como si todos los gritos, las peleas y el divorcio jamás hubieran ocurrido.

―¡Oh, no, Jasper vendrá por nosotras! ―respondió como si acabara de recordarlo. Suspiré y asentí, pero aun así comencé a sacarla de ahí. Algunos tipos le sonreían y miraban más de la cuenta, por lo que un gruñido salió de mi garganta. Ella rió como si supiera precisamente qué me molestaba―. _Don't be mad once you see that he want it, if you liked it then you should've put a ring on it._

―Yo puse un anillo ahí, cariño ―respondí a lo que estaba cantando, que obviamente iba dirigidos a mí. Ella sonrió y dejó que la sacara del lugar. Jamás la había visto así de confundida por el alcohol, pero agradecía que fuera yo el que la llevaba porque era bastante coqueta para su propio bien.

―¿Qué pasará con Jasper? Vendrá a buscarnos y no estaré ―murmuró una vez estuvimos fuera del club. Jasper estaba a unos cuantos autos de nosotros y había logrado meter a Rose en la parte de atrás y en ese momento peleaba con Alice para que ella entrara también.

―Él me llamó para que viniera a ayudarlo. Al parecer son muy escurridizas. ―Sonrió traviesa y luego se abrazó a sí misma por la brisa que pasaba. Le coloqué mi chaqueta sobre los hombros y ella volvió a sonreír.

―¡Bella! Lamento la tardanza, yo me haré cargo ahora. ―El tipo que hasta ese momento solo había logrado que lo odiara cada día más, estaba parado frente a nosotros, intentando que soltara a Isabella y mirándome desafiante.

―No hace falta, Jasper dijo que la llevara a casa y eso haré ―respondí con seriedad y sostuve con más fuerza a Isabella a mi lado, ella jugaba con mi chaqueta tranquilamente.

―Bien, pregúntale a ella con quién quiere irse. ―Bella levantó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa a Emmett.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―le preguntó mirándolo fijamente, pero sin hacer nada por alejarse de mí, lo que se sentía como una pequeña victoria a mi parecer.

―Vine a buscarte, cariño. ¿Nos vamos? Te llevaré a casa. ―Ella frunció el ceño y por un segundo me temí que fuera a correr a sus brazos.

―No. Edward va a llevarme a casa, ¿verdad? ―murmuró algo confundida y levantó la mirada buscando mi aprobación.

―Sí, yo te llevaré a casa ―respondí con una sonrisa de suficiencia dirigida al tipo que creía que realmente podría llevársela sin más.

―No vas a llevártela a ningún lado. Está más que tomada y no dejaré que te aproveches de eso. ―Fruncí el ceño y lo miré furioso.

―¿Tú no vas a dejar que me la lleve? Estuvimos casados cinco años, sé perfectamente cómo cuidarla y jamás me aprovecharía de su estado. Tú, por otro lado, tienes dos días aquí, ¿y ya te sientes con derechos sobre ella? Fuiste un revolcón, no significas nada en su vida. Así que apártate y déjanos tranquilos ―respondí más que enojado por semejante acusación y caminando rumbo a mi camioneta con ella a mi lado.

Ni siquiera cuando apenas nos conocíamos había intentado aprovecharme de Isabella, ni de ninguna otra mujer. Podía haberla lastimado profundamente, pero jamás haría algo tan bajo como seducirla estando ella bajo el efecto del alcohol, en especial sabiendo que ella no quería eso.

―¿Vamos a mi casa o a tu casa? ―preguntó mientras la ayudaba a subir a la camioneta y le ponía su cinturón.

―¿A dónde quieres ir? ―pregunté quedándome parado fuera del auto mirándola y ella me sonrió.

―En mi casa va a estar Emmett y en la tuya seguro está la zorra esa ―respondió pensativa.

―No hay nadie en mi casa. ―Ella me miró recostada en el asiento y estiró su brazo para acariciar mi cabello que debía ser un desastre, pero generalmente lo era así que no me importaba si quería jugar con él.

―Te ves sexy cuando estás celoso. Quiero que me hagas el amor en nuestra cama y que sea apasionado, como antes ―murmuró mirándome a los ojos con intensidad. Conocía a Bella en esa faceta, realmente lo deseaba, pero no podía dejarme llevar por mi instinto, no quería que terminara odiándome. Pero la parte menos racional de mí, quería cumplir sus deseos, desnudarla y hacerle el amor como si no hubiera mañana. Y sus palabras solo lograron despertar a una parte de mi cuerpo que ahora necesitaría mucho para volver a bajar.

La acomodé en su asiento y me subí al mío. En quince minutos estuvimos en el rancho, la ayudé a bajar. Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y tuve que llevarla en brazos hasta dentro pues no quería que se lastimara si se caía.

Entramos a la casa y la dejé sobre sus pies en el inicio de las escaleras, sobre el primer escalón, lo que la dejaba a mi altura.

―Necesitas dormir, nena ―murmuré mirándola a los ojos y dejando las llaves sobre la mesa de la entrada.

―Necesito que me folles. ―Jamás, en los diez años que tenía de conocerla, ella había pronunciado esa palabra. Jamás. Incluso solté un jadeo y mi miembro volvió a levantarse ahora sin intención de volver a su lugar.

¿Dónde se había escondido esa atrevida y sexy mujer los últimos cinco años?

―Quiero que rompas mi vestido y me folles como solo tú sabes hacerlo, que muerdas mi cuello y te pierdas entre mis piernas ―murmuraba mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello sin pudor alguno y jugueteaba con mi cabello.

―Bella… ―Iba a decir algo coherente, pero sus besos solo me distraían y cuando su mano bajó hasta tocar mi miembro por encima de la ropa todo se fue al diablo, haciendo que su nombre saliera de mi boca como un jadeo y no como una advertencia.

La levanté con dureza por las piernas, separándolas para quedar entre ellas y pegándola a la pared de la escalera; besando su cuello y moviendo mis caderas logrando que nuestros sexos se rozaran y un gemido saliera de su boca.

Nuestros cuerpos se conocían y de alguna forma suponía que se extrañaban. Apenas se encontraron fue imposible separarlos, subí con ella las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación, donde tantas veces le había hecho el amor antes.

La dejé sobre sus pies frente a la cama y ella dejó caer mi chaqueta antes de volver a enredar sus brazos en mi cuello y besarme de manera demandante. Era raro que ella tomara la iniciativa, pero siempre valía la pena la espera. Bella era la mujer que podía parecer una dama frente a todos y ser una zorra en la cama. Mis manos bajaron hasta el inicio de su vestido y comencé a quitarlo.

―Rómpelo ―ordenó sobre mis labios, ¿y quién era yo para negarme? Subí mis manos hasta su cintura y jalé los extremos del vestido escuchando como la tela comenzaba a romperse mientras mis labios se apoderaban de los suyos―. No quiero delicadeza, quiero que me tomes como solías hacerlo. Olvídate de que soy una dama ―murmuró mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Sonreí sobre sus labios y terminé de romper el vestido. Me incliné y la levanté por las piernas, empujándola a la cama y sacando el vestido de forma desesperada. Ella sonrió y soltó un jadeo mientras tomaba posesión de sus labios una vez más.

La lencería elegida para aquella noche le quedaba preciosa, resaltando su nívea piel con el encaje negro. Metí mis manos bajo su espalda y quité el seguro de su brasier, lanzándolo lejos y dejando sus senos libres. Bajé besando su cuello y pecho, tomé uno de sus senos entre mis labios y mordí suavemente su pezón, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara.

Mi otra mano jugueteaba con su seno mientras mis labios disfrutaban del otro. Mis caderas se movían rozándose con su intimidad, estábamos separados solo por la fina tela de sus braguitas y la tela de mi pantalón.

―Edward. ―Mi nombre entre sus gemidos solo avivaba mi deseo por ella. Hice lo mismo con ambos senos y bajé besando su vientre, dejando un beso en la curva de su cintura que siempre había sido mi obsesión.

Quité sus bragas mientras la miraba a los ojos, levantando sus piernas y dejándolas sobre mis hombros. Ella me miraba con puro deseo y expectativa, deseaba más y yo sabía justo lo que ella quería.

Dejé besos por sus piernas, dejándola solo en esos sexys tacones negros y nada más. Bajé sus piernas y las coloqué para que los tacones quedaran clavados al colchón, separadas y con su intimidad frente a mí.

Me incliné mirándola siempre a los ojos y uno de mis dedos entró en ella delicadamente.

―Estás muy mojada, Isabella ―murmuré y saqué mi dedo para introducir dos a la vez.

Con ella generalmente era más dulce, porque creía que era lo que le gustaba, pocas veces hablábamos de aquella manera durante el sexo, pero al notar como su mirada se volvía más negra que antes supe que lo disfrutaba.

―Ah ―jadeó al sentir mis dedos entrar y salir de ella. Comenzó a tocar sus senos, quizás sin darse cuenta, y mi miembro brincó en mis pantalones apenas noté lo que hacía. Jamás en mi vida había estado tan excitado como en aquel momento.

Mi cabeza se perdió entre sus piernas. Mientras mis dedos la penetraban, con mi lengua recorría su intimidad y sentía como su cuerpo se arqueaba en busca de más. Una de sus manos bajó hasta jugar con mi cabello, empujándome más hacia ella.

―Edward. Oh, Dios. Por favor. Te necesito, Edward. ―Palabras al azar salían de su boca en forma de jadeos y gemidos, pero no me detuve, quería hacerla tener un orgasmo así antes de entrar en ella.

Mis dedos tocaron un punto exacto en su interior y ella se arqueó completamente mientras de sus labios solo salía un sonoro gemido que debieron escuchar incluso los peones que cuidaban a los animales de noche. Mientras ella se recuperaba, yo comencé a subir por su vientre con besos. Saqué mis dedos de ella, mordí cuello y besé el lóbulo de su oreja.

Sus manos comenzaron a quitar mi playera, la ayudé solo un poco y ella la lanzó lejos. Me atrajo hacia sus labios mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda, clavando sus uñas y mordiendo mis labios.

―Quiero más ―murmuró sobre mis labios.

―Lo sé ―respondí y ella sonrió antes de volver a besarme.

Desabrochó mis pantalones y comenzó a bajarlos a la par de mi ropa interior. Me levanté solo un poco para quitar toda la ropa y volví a recostarme entre sus piernas y sobre ella.

Su mano buscó curiosa mi miembro y lo tomó acariciándolo suavemente. Solté un jadeo contra sus labios y ella sonrió satisfecha. Me guió hasta su entrada y de una firme y certera estocada entré en ella.

Mordí suavemente su cuello y ella soltó un gemido con mi nombre incluido. Sus manos se clavaban en mi espalda y sus piernas me rodeaban empujándome a seguir y seguir. Con uno de mis brazos me sostenía para no dejar todo mi peso sobre ella y el otro sostenía su pierna para poder entrar más en ella.

Ella nos giró y quedó arriba, se estiró y comenzó a subir y bajar por mi miembro, dejándome una preciosa vista de su cuerpo arqueándose y sus manos jugando con sus senos.

Estuvimos como desesperados que habían pasado años sin sexo durante unos minutos más, buscando la forma de sentirnos más, recorriendo nuestros cuerpos hambrientos y besándonos como solo un par de amantes lo hacían.

Quedamos sentados en medio de la cama, con nuestras piernas alrededor del otro y aún unidos después de un increíble orgasmo; la sábana había quedado enredada entre nosotros. Terminé de quitar sus zapatos y volví a mirarla a los ojos, ella enredó sus brazos en mi cuello y dejó un beso en mis labios.

―El mejor sexo en años ―murmuró contra mis labios. Me reí bajito y ella sonrió.

―Concuerdo con usted, señorita. Completamente. ―Nos quedamos ahí unas horas, hablando de tonterías y riéndonos como idiotas, hicimos el amor una vez más, lento y suave esa vez; quedando abrazados en la cama cuando el amanecer entró por la ventana.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y lamento la tardanza.**

 **Ya saben el reto de esta semana, si no pueden buscar mi grupo "Contando historias-LizRodriguez"**

 **Donde también podrán leer una muy mala noticia.**

 **En fin gracias por leer y todo su apoyo.**


	13. Bienvenida a la realidad

_**"Bienvenida a la realidad"**_

 _ **Capítulo bateado por Flor Carrizo.**_

 _ **Beta de Élite Fanfiction**_

 _ **Bella POV**_

Al despertar sabía perfectamente dónde estaba y con quién. Sabía que lo había arruinado, pero en verdad eso era lo que quería hacer la noche anterior, así que no me las iba a dar de santa cuando no lo era.

Sabía que esto traería consecuencias, pero quien no se arriesga por algo que quiere es peor que el que se arriesga de más. Al menos yo pensaba eso y la noche anterior había querido estar con él.

Éramos adultos, no era una adolescente enamorada del idiota que le rompía el corazón… Bueno, quizás una parte de mí lo era, pero no esperaba gran cosa después de la noche que pasamos. No quería que me dijera palabras cursis o me convenciera de que iba a cambiar, solo era sexo entre dos personas con muy buena química en la cama.

Mientras él dormía, comencé a buscar mi ropa, necesitaba un café y un baño. Al terminar de ponerme el brasier, sentada en la orilla de la cama, y estirarme para tomar mi vestido, lo encontré roto en dos partes. Fruncí levemente el ceño, Edward no había roto mi ropa desde…

Entonces recordé que yo se lo había pedido, bueno, quizás no tenía todos los detalles de lo que había dicho y hecho la noche anterior. Ahora no tenía ropa para cambiarme y tenía que llegar a mi casa, ni siquiera traía mi auto.

Comencé a mover a Edward por el hombro sentándome sobre mis rodillas y mirándolo fijamente.

―Edward ―murmuré moviéndolo, había olvidado lo difícil que era sacarlo de la cama―. ¡Edward! ―grité un poco más alto, él estiró su brazo medio dormido, medio despierto, me jaló hacia él y, cuando me tuvo cerca, cubrió mi boca con su mano libre―. ¡Edward! ―exclamé indignada.

Mordí su mano y él se alejó sorprendido.

―¡Bella! ―gruñó sentándose en la cama y pegando su mano a su pecho.

―Debo ir a casa y debes llevarme. Rompiste mi vestido, así que… ―comencé con mi largo discurso y él sonrió de lado.

―Lo rompí porque tú me lo pediste, cariño. ―Mis mejillas se tiñeron un poco, pero rápidamente volví a mi rostro tranquilo, no iba a darle importancia, ni buena ni mala, simple sexo.

―Necesito cubrirme a menos que quieras que salga así hasta la camioneta ―respondí señalando mi desnudez. Solo llevaba ropa interior, así que cuando me vio frunció el ceño y se levantó, dándome una buena vista de su cuerpo desnudo. Entró al closet y sacó una camisa y un pantalón negro.

Le sonreí como agradecimiento y, mientras terminaba de vestirme, él entró a buscar algo para él. Tomó prácticamente lo mismo, solo que lo suyo era más grande, suponía que me había dado lo más pequeño que había encontrado entre su ropa.

Terminamos de vestirnos y salimos de la habitación.

Apenas salimos de la casa sentí las miradas de algunos peones bastantes sorprendidos de verme ahí a esas horas, pero las evité y subí a la camioneta.

Durante el camino, Edward sonreía cada vez que me miraba, yo ponía los ojos en blanco y él sonreía aún más. Al estar frente a mi casa, me despedí y, cuando estaba por bajar, me atrajo del brazo para estampar sus labios sobre los míos.

―Debo irme ―murmuré sobre sus labios. Él intensificó el beso y casi me obligó a corresponderle. Me alejé y volví a poner los ojos en blanco―. Esto no se va a volver costumbre, fue cosa de una vez ―añadí mirándolo a los ojos, él asintió pero no quitó la estúpida sonrisa de sus labios―. ¿Por qué sigues sonriendo?

―Porque tuve el mejor sexo en años hace solo unas horas, déjame disfrutarlo. ―Una vez más rodé mis ojos y él dejó un casto beso sobre mis labios.

Bajé de la camioneta y él bajó el vidrio para poder mirarme mientras me alejaba.

―Vete ya ―exclamé con una mueca que escondía una sonrisa, él rió divertido y me guiñó un ojo.

―Me traes loco, Swan ―respondió con el mismo tono de voz y levanté una ceja con suficiencia.

―Ese era el plan, querido. ―Su sonrisa no podía ser más grande y empezaba a notar las miradas de mis vecinos.

―Tenías razón ―murmuró y fruncí un poco el ceño. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Él notó mi rostro confuso y sonrió―. Estoy rogando porque vuelvas a mi lado.

Terminó de decir eso, pisó el acelerador y se alejó dejándome con la respuesta en la boca. Observé la camioneta irse y tardé unos segundos en entrar a mi casa.

Apenas di unos pasos dentro cuando la voz con un toque de enojo y decepción llegó a mis oídos.

―Creí que tendrías más dignidad que eso. ―Me giré para mirar a Emmett, estaba recargado en la barra de la cocina con el ceño fruncido y con una taza de café a un lado.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―pregunté ahora molesta, podía entender que estaba enojado, pero no era como para que me insultara.

Antes de todo lo ocurrido, había hablado con él. Justo después de volver del trabajo le había pedido hablar y le había explicado que no me sentía de esa forma por él, que me había dejado llevar por el alcohol, que no quería arruinar nuestra amistad con eso y que no estaba lista para seguir porque una parte de mí seguía amando a Edward.

Creía haber dejado las cosas claras, pero al parecer no del todo.

―El tipo te engañó por meses y tú vas de estúpida a caer otra vez. ―Lo miré sorprendida por su elección de palabras.

―Sé lo que hizo, pero creo que soy adulta para tomar mis decisiones. Si estás molesto porque me fui con él anoche…

―Te fuiste con él a revolcarte en la cama que seguro usó con su zorra. ¿Es que ahora vas a ser la amante? ―Cada vez estaba más sorprendida por su actuar.

―Te diré una cosa, Emmett. Si quiero ser la amante, la esposa o la conquista casual, es mi problema. No tienes por qué meterte en mis asuntos…

―¿No? Hace solo días estabas pasando la noche conmigo y ahora llegas con la ropa de ese imbécil, gritándose en medio de la calle como un par de idiotas y comportándote como una zor… ―Ni siquiera lo dejé terminar la frase, mi mano se estrelló contra su mejilla.

―Te voy a dejar una cosa clara, Emmett, ¡no eres mi pareja! No somos absolutamente nada para que vengas a reclamarme si me acuesto con alguien más. Tú y yo hablamos, te dije perfectamente que yo no me sentía de esa manera por ti, que había sido solo sexo culpa del alcohol y tú dijiste que estaba bien, que pensabas igual… ―Estaba furiosa, ni siquiera Edward se había atrevido a hablarme de esa forma mientras estuvimos casados. Él me interrumpió a mitad de mi discurso y tomó mi mano en el aire mientras hablaba, mirándome fijamente y con intensidad.

―Pues no pienso igual, Isabella. Pensé que estando aquí, después de lo que pasó con el idiota de tu ex, podría entrar en tu vida de otra manera que no fuera el hermano de tu amiga. ―Lo miré sorprendida, por un momento movió algo dentro de mí, pero su siguiente comentario cambió todo―. Pero ahora veo la clase de chica que eres. Una cualquiera en busca de quien se la folle, quizás por eso Edward te dejó, ¿quién me dice que no fuiste la primera en ser infiel?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me sacudí para que me soltara, pero era demasiado fuerte para mí, más el hecho de que no quería soltarme. Comenzaba a lastimarme las muñecas y aun así él no me soltó.

―Suéltame ―gruñí desesperada. Él me empujó contra el sillón y caí con él sobre mí, entonces sí sentí miedo. Su mirada, su actuar, no parecía ser el mismo Emmett que conocía―. Déjame. Aléjate de mí o llam…

―¿Vas a llamar a la policía o a Edward? Porque realmente dudo que llames a alguno, porque disfrutas esto, disfrutas acostarte con cualquiera sin pensar. ―Lo miré directamente a los ojos y tragué en seco, sus palabras dejaban en claro qué era lo que planeaba.

Me sacudí desesperada, luchando contra su fuerza bruta. Entonces comencé a llorar desesperada, estaba aterrada, él iba a hacerme daño si dejaba de luchar y me sentía atrapada. Quería gritar, pero nadie me escucharía y mis opciones comenzaban a ser pocas. Pero entonces, en medio de mis lágrimas, sollozos y sacudidas, él me soltó.

Su rostro estaba crispado, mirándome como si acabara de notar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se levantó de un saltó y lo hice también, alejándome y poniéndome tras uno de los sillones. Mis ojos seguían llenos de lágrimas, mis mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y mi cuerpo tembloroso.

―Bella… ―Intentó acercarse, pero di unos pasos atrás y estiré mis brazos en señal de que no quería que se me acercara.

―Quiero que te vayas de mi casa ―exigí tomando las fuerzas que me quedaban, mirándolo fijamente. Podía perdonar mil cosas, pero lo que había hecho estaba muy por encima de eso.

―Lo lamento, no quise hacerte daño. No iba a hacerlo ―murmuró mirándome con culpa, pero la sensación de sus manos oprimiendo mis muñecas seguía ahí.

―¿En verdad no ibas a hacerlo? ―pregunté sarcástica, él se tensó entero―. No quiero volverte a ver, confiaba en ti con mi vida y tú solo estabas usándome, solo querías convencerme de que eras mejor que Edward para que estuviera contigo. Creí que eras mi amigo y querías apoyarme, no aprovecharte de la situación.

―No. Bella, en verdad soy tu amigo. Antes que todo eso soy tu amigo, pero desde que estabas en la universidad me interesabas, creí que podríamos tener una oportunidad ahora… Y sí soy mejor que él para ti, jamás te engañaría. ―Levanté una ceja y negué.

―No, tú no me engañarías. Por lo que acaba de pasar, creo que te pondrías furioso si me atrevo a hablar con otros hombres. ¿Y quién me dice que en el futuro no terminarías lo que iniciaste? Acabas de cambiar todo lo que creía de ti. ―Sabía que le dolían mis palabras, pero él me había lastimado, incluso más que Edward, porque siempre duele más la traición de un amigo, en especial porque él era lo más cercano que había tenido a un hermano mayor que cuidaba de mí. Ahora sabía que todo se había tratado de una farsa, que sus intenciones jamás habían sido las correctas.

―¿Y qué esperabas? Estaba celoso y furioso, ayer fui por ti porque estaba preocupado y te fuiste con un hombre en quien dices no confías. Dormiste con él, yo pensaba haber dado un gran paso para estar contigo, para que me hagas algo así. ―Se pasó las manos por el cabello desesperado, pero me negaba a doblegarme ante sus palabras.

―No te hice nada. Debiste decirme la verdad desde el principio, si me hubieras dicho lo que sentías realmente nos habrías evitado todo esto a ambos ―murmuré con seriedad. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y por un segundo vi esperanza en ellos, se acercó de nuevo y tomó mi mano, pero la saqué de las suyas rápidamente―. Porque yo sí dije la verdad, no te veo de esa manera.

Sabía que nuestra relación jamás sería la misma, pero ya había sido por mucho tiempo la Bella que pensaba en otros antes que en mí misma, no volvería a eso. Quizás sí, acostarme con Edward había sido un gran error, pero lo de Emmett tampoco había sido una gran idea. Y no podía fingir que lo amaba para hacerlo feliz, así como no podía confiar en mi exesposo así de fácil.

Se suponía que para que una relación funcionara tenía que haber tres grandes cosas: respeto, confianza y amor. A Edward lo seguía amando, pero él no me había respetado y yo ya no confiaba en él. Y a Emmett, no lo amaba y acababa de romper mi confianza.

―Lo mejor será que vayas a pasar el resto del verano con Alice. Recoge tus cosas y vete, cuando vuelva no quiero que estés aquí. ―Él cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero asintió.

Tomé mis llaves de la mesa al lado de la puerta de entrada, mi bolso, que había quedado tirado frente al sofá, y salí de ahí. Fui a la casa de mi padre y apenas entré caí entre lágrimas en los brazos de Sue. Por suerte mi padre no estaba, porque sabía que me preguntaría por mi estado y quizás en ese momento le diría la verdad. Conociéndolo, terminaría arrestando a Emmett y no quería hacer algo que dañara a Alice, prefería alejarlo de mí solamente.

―¿Qué te sucede, Bella? ―preguntó Sue llevándome hasta la sala, me senté a su lado y le conté todo lo sucedido en esa semana.

Al final su mirada era casi piadosa, me tomó la mano y acarició mi mejilla con la otra.

―Siento que desde el divorcio he estado escarbando y ahora me tiré de cabeza en el hoyo. ―Ella suspiró y me miró a los ojos.

―Acabas de pasar por un proceso muy duro, Bella. Sé que intentas parecer fuerte y hacer como si tu corazón no estuviera destrozado, todos los divorciados hacen eso, incluso Edward lo intenta. A ti te pone la cara del ranchero que superó todo de un día para otro, pero los demás vemos lo ansioso que se pone cuando te vas o cuando llegas. Pero ustedes dos son muy cabezotas como para dejarse ver mutuamente lo que realmente pasa o para hablar sobre lo que sucedió.

Sue sabía una parte de la historia que ni Edward conocía, mi secreto. Ella había sido mi refugió por meses, incluso por años, así que entendía a qué se refería. Pero no tenía el valor para poner en palabras ese pasado, porque hacerlo lo volvía más real. Durante todo el matrimonio me había negado a aceptarlo, había llegado a mi punto más bajo gracias a eso y seguía siendo mi mayor obstáculo.

―Ya no importa si él lo sabe o no, Sue. ―Me recosté en su hombro y ella suspiró.

―Nunca es tarde, cariño. Al ser la única mujer de mi edad soltera, las otras mujeres de aquí solían tenerme cierta confianza para hablar de sus problemas. Conocí a Esme poco después del nacimiento de Edward, ella también tenía sus secretos.

La miré con curiosidad, pero en ese momento llegó mi padre y con una mirada supimos que era una pausa en nuestra conversación. Después de unas horas, habiendo cenado y limpiado la cocina, me senté con mi padre en la sala, como cuando venía a visitarlo cuando era pequeña.

―¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ―Él asintió mientras, yo lo miraba fijamente―. ¿Qué fue lo más difícil de divorciarte de mi madre? ―Sonrió casi con melancolía y tomó mi mano como si fuera a darme el discurso más triste del mundo.

―Aparte de que te llevaría lejos, aprender a vivir sin ella. Muchas veces estuve tentado a buscarla y convencerla de volver o encontrar la manera de hacerla sufrir como yo lo hacía cada noche. Pero sabía que una sola llamada me regresaría al principio de mi agonía y entonces el proceso de seguir adelante se desmoronaría una vez más. ―Su respuesta no fue llena de detalles, fue sencilla y directa al punto.

Asentí en señal de que entendía y me recosté sobre su hombro impidiendo que soltara mi mano. Solo entonces entendí que todo esto, toda la venganza y los juegos de tira y afloja no me servían de nada. Dentro de veinte años sería una mujer que no había podido continuar su vida, que quizás seguiría jugando con Edward, gritos, peleas, celos y sexo. ¿Realmente quería eso?

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :3**

 **Si no están enteradas mi lap murió y está en reparaciones por los siguientes 15 días habiles así que tendré que usar una lap que me presto un tío por lo que quizás el capítulo de la siguiente semana se tarde más de lo usual, entre miércoles y viernes lo subo.**

 **Espero puedan entenderme :3**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	14. El final de una era

_**"El final de una era"**_

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Elite Fanfiction**_

 _ **www . facebook . groups / elite . fanfiction /**_

 **Bella POV**

No podía sacarme de la cabeza las palabras de mi padre. No me había dado cuenta que estaba actuando como una inmadura de dieciocho años que acababa de terminar con su novio hasta que él lo puso de aquella manera.

Al llegar a mi casa esa noche, observé todo lo que había hecho en esos meses. Básicamente todo era para vengarme de Edward, no había una sola cosa que hubiera hecho pensando únicamente en mí. En todas partes podía ver mis deseos de verlo pagar, la ropa excesivamente ajustada, los tacones altos, el maquillaje sobre mi tocador, el perfume que usaba durante la universidad, la lencería que en su mayoría era incómoda. Incluso la casa. Todo lo había conseguido en medio de mi venganza contra él.

Creía haberlo dejado atrás, que sería solo parte de mi pasado y que al conseguir que él se arrepintiera podría terminar con todo, pero había estado en un error. Jamás iba a dejarlo ir de esa manera, él era el eje por donde mi vida giraba, incluso aún más que cuando estábamos casados. La diferencia era que ahora había puesto toda mi atención en él y antes la había puesto en algo que lo incluía, pero no era el principal.

Sue tenía razón, necesitábamos hablar como adultos para poder continuar con nuestras vidas. La cuestión era que sabía que después de esa conversación todo sería real, el final de nuestra vida juntos sería esa charla y pocos entenderían el dolor que sentía al saber que algo en lo que había puesto tanto se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Ya no era solo la traición, ni mis secretos, era aceptar que no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para remediar el pasado, no había forma de recobrar la confianza y volver a ser quienes éramos.

Me quité la ropa que él me había prestado más temprano, entré a la ducha y finalmente me rompí, como había esperado hacerlo desde que él dijo que quería el divorcio, incluso desde antes, cuando había descubierto su engaño. Lloraba por lo perdido, por saber que no era solo el error de él, sino también el mío, lo aceptaba finalmente.

Madurar dolía.

Al salir de la ducha estaba intentando controlar lo que quedaba de mí, me era difícil pensar en qué pasaría al día siguiente, en qué pasaría dentro de un mes, cómo sería mi vida dentro de veinte años. Solo entonces noté que, aun después de su engaño, jamás lo había sacado de mis planes a futuro, él seguía siendo el esposo, el padre, el abuelo, el que me tomaría la mano por los siguientes cincuenta años. Y ahora era como tener que borrar su rostro de esos sueños.

La parte difícil no era el divorcio, ni llenar los papeles, mucho menos separar los bienes. Lo difícil venía cuando tenía que aceptar, superar y continuar.

La mañana siguiente aún no me sentía lista para llamarlo y pedirle vernos en un lugar neutral donde pudiéramos hablar, así que llamé a Sue para vernos. Habíamos dejado una conversación pendiente y, ciertamente, no quería ver a nadie más en ese momento.

Mi padre trabajaría ese día así que estaríamos solas y podríamos hablar tranquilas, tenía bastante curiosidad sobre los secretos que tenía guardados Esme, me puse algo cómodo y salí de la casa.

Una vez estuvimos sentadas en la sala, con un poco de café para cada una, comencé a preguntar sobre lo que realmente quería saber.

―¿Me contarás sus secretos? ―pregunté, ella me miró y sonrió a medias por mi interés.

―Algunos los guardaré, porque ella así me pidió que lo hiciera, pero puedo contarte algunas cosas que sé ―murmuró y tomó algo de su café. Me interesaban los secretos de Esme, esos que no podía contar, pero sabía que Sue no contaría absolutamente nada, en especial si la madre de Edward había sido tan cercana a ella.

―Está bien ―respondí en el mismo tono y ella sonrió para comenzar a su relato.

―Tú no llegaste a conocer a Esme, pero ella era una mujer más que dulce, gentil y amable. Cuando nació Edward y se separó de Carlisle, su pequeño se volvió su mundo entero, todo lo que hacía era pensado en él. Seguro sabes la historia, Edward te habrá contado algo alguna vez. ―Asentí, él me había contado todo como lo recordaba o como le habían contado. Su padre era un tanto distante cuando era un niño, pocas veces iba a buscarlo para pasar algo de tiempo juntos o le llamaba, pero tener a su madre lo hacía olvidar eso―. Lo que pocos saben es que en los últimos años de vida de Esme, tuvo el apoyo y el cuidado de la persona que menos imaginarían. Un hombre que hizo de todo para que ella se sintiera feliz, incluso al final, cuando sus ojos se cerraron permanentemente. ―Su mirada se volvió nostálgica y limpió una lágrima que había bajado por su mejilla.

La miré con curiosidad, pero no dije nada, sabía que hablar de alguien que había sido importante para ella y había muerto cuando le quedaba tanto por vivir, debía ser muy difícil.

―Cinco años después de que Esme y Carlisle se separaran, ella y Charlie se conocieron, ella llevaba un niño de cinco años, cobrizo y precioso. Y Charlie una pequeña a punto de cumplir tres —continuó con un suspiro. —Fruncí levemente el ceño, ¿mi padre había conocido a Esme?

―Dime por favor que ellos no…. ―Ella sonrió a medias, pero negó rápidamente.

―No, ellos no tuvieron esa clase de relación, al menos no que yo esté enterada. ―Suspiré con un poco más de tranquilidad, no era que me hubiera molestado que ellos tuvieran algo, pero escuchar que mi padre y la madre de Edward habían estado juntos, habría sido un poco raro―. En ese entonces ambos estaban divorciados y compartían la custodia de sus hijos, así que entendían a la perfección lo que el otro estaba pasando, así que la amistad se dio de forma natural.

Extrañamente no me imaginaba a mi padre en aquella situación, él siempre era reservado con sus sentimientos, así que pensar en él sentado con Esme hablando de sus problemas era curioso.

―Sinceramente creo que si no hubiera tenido esa relación con Esme, para este momento ya le habría partido la cara a Edward. ―Sonreí un poco y ella también―. Un año después ella se enteró que estaba enferma, quedó destrozada, no por ella, por su pequeño, todos sabíamos que Carlisle no era precisamente el padre ejemplar. Esme no podía con la idea de que él tuviera que cuidar solo a su hijo, pasó semanas, incluso meses intentando ser fuerte, mientras su cabello comenzaba a caerse y su cuerpo se hacía más débil. El hombre con quien compartía un hijo desapareció, no supo enfrentar la idea de que Esme no estaría mucho más con nosotros y lo que hizo fue irse, casarse con alguna niña en busca de su dinero y volver meses después, con un segundo divorcio y enterrando a la mujer que decía haber amado. Pero esos meses, Charlie hizo todo y más para que Esme no sufriera por el estúpido de su exmarido. Se encargaba de cosas que sabía ella ya no podía hacer, yo me quedaba a cuidarla y él llevaba a Edward a la escuela o hacía las compras. Le daba un respiro y ella se lo agradecía. Nunca supe qué hablaron durante esas últimas horas que pasó ella en el hospital, solo sé que cuando llegué ella estaba recostada sobre el pecho de tu padre, parecía estar durmiendo, tan pacífica y tranquila que me costó unos segundos notar que no estaba simplemente descansando. Charlie estaba abrazándola y por sus mejillas caían lágrimas silenciosas. Edward había pasado a verla una última vez unas horas antes y luego había ido a quedarse con Carlisle, así que Charlie fue el único que estuvo ahí.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar y ella soltó un nostálgico suspiro, limpiando un par de lágrimas de sus mejillas. Yo no me imaginaba en esa situación, no podía ni pensar en tener que estar en una cama de hospital sonriendo cuando lo único que quería era romper en llanto. Siempre había pensado en la historia desde el punto de vista de Edward, en un dulce niño que había perdido a su madre; pero jamás pensé que alguien más hubiera sufrido tanto como él, mucho menos que ese alguien sería mi padre.

Al terminar su relato solo podía pensar en qué pasaría si eso nos ocurría, a cualquiera de los dos. No quería que fuéramos como había sido su padre con Esme, no podíamos terminar odiándonos al grado de no estar ahí el uno para el otro. No importaba si nos casábamos con otras personas, si teníamos una familia cada uno por su lado, no quería que él me odiara de esa forma o yo odiarlo así.

Me puse de pie y Sue me miró confundida.

―Debo hablar con Edward, necesito que aclaremos todo esto de una vez por todas ―murmuré limpiando mis lágrimas y buscando mi bolso con la mirada. Ella suspiró y tomó mis manos.

―Sí, deben hablar. Pero prométeme que si vas a buscarlo es porque estás lista para contarle lo que escondías, no dejes que él se culpe, porque entonces jamás cerrarán del todo ese ciclo, él no podrá continuar por la culpa y tú necesitas ser sincera con él. ―La miré a los ojos y tomé aire, asentí con algo de duda, pero sabía que tenía razón en lo que pedía. Nos despedimos y salí rumbo al rancho.

Apenas llegué lo vi salir de la casa, parecía que apenas iría a trabajar pues estaba recién bañado y no había ni un poco de tierra en su atuendo. Caminé hasta él y de pronto me encontré corriendo y chocando contra su pecho. Su cuerpo entero se tensó por mi intensidad al abrazarlo y tardó unos segundos en corresponderme.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó con un tono de voz preocupado y, con la sensación que había dejado el relato de Sue en mi pecho, lo abracé con más fuerza.

―Prométeme que si algún día estoy en una cama de hospital, estarás ahí para mí. Aunque nos casemos con otras personas y hagamos nuestras vidas por separado, estarás ahí ―pedí.

Él se tensó de nuevo y sentí como sus brazos se ciñeron más a mi alrededor.

―Bella, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué me estás pidiendo eso? ¿Estás enferma? ―preguntó alterado y de pronto me alejó, como buscando ver si estaba enferma o no―. ¡Dime qué pasa! ―exclamó ansioso y levantó mi rostro.

―Hable con Sue, me dijo que Carlisle jamás llegó cuando tu madre estaba en el hospital. Yo no podría… ―Así de simple volví a sus brazos, soltó el aire y escondió su rostro en mi cuello levantándome para estar a su altura.

―No somos ellos, Bella. Si algo te pasara me volvería loco buscando a los mejores doctores… Aquella vez que me llamaron del hospital estoy seguro que rompí todas las leyes de tránsito para llegar y saber que estabas bien ―susurró contra mi cuello―. Nosotros aún podemos arreglarlo.

―Edward… ―Sabía que aquello era pedir demasiado, podíamos ser amigos, quizás continuar siendo socios, pero hablar de estar juntos de nuevo era casi imposible―. No me refería a eso… tú y yo no podemos volver ―añadí y me solté de su agarré.

Su mirada se tornó triste y suplicante.

―Todos los matrimonios pasan por malos momentos, podemos…

―No. Edward, si me hubieras pedido esto hace meses, después de la primera vez que te acostaste con ella, si hubieras sentido algo de culpa por hacerlo, lo habría pensado. Pero seguiste, volviste a ella una y otra vez, creías que la amabas y me dejaste por ella. No es solo un mal momento. ―Me miró fijamente y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

―¿Es por lo que dije? ¿Es porque dije que ella encajaba conmigo más que tú? Porque mentía, no lo sabía en ese momento, pero ahora lo sé. Sé que sonará mal y estúpido, pero ella me recordaba la Isabella de la que me enamoré y no la mujer que dormía a mi lado. ―Lo miré dolida y él suspiró―. Hablemos dentro ―murmuró.

En ese momento noté que algunos nos miraban con curiosidad y asentí porque, aunque sus palabras dolieran, necesitaba un verdadero cierre.

―¿Entonces sí la amabas? ―pregunté caminando al centro de la sala, él suspiró y negó.

―No. Tanya no significaba tanto como yo creía. Solo… Tú cambiaste y no me refiero a un simple cambio de estilo o de perfume, eras una persona completamente diferente a la mujer con quien me había casado. Mi Isabella quería ser una gran abogada, no una ama de casa. Le gustaba ponerse preciosa, no por mí o por cualquier otro, por ella, porque le gustaba ser sexy, ella me lo dijo. Ni en el peor de los casos entraría a comprar un vestido en la misma sección que su madre. Ella odiaba la cocina, prefería pasarse horas leyendo un libro de leyes que entrar a una. Ella me amaba…

Me sorprendieron sus palabras, porque no esperaba que él se sintiera de esa forma, al final se había comportado distinto, pero lo había atribuido a ella, no creí ser la causante.

―Jamás dejé de amarte ―murmuré como mísera defensa.

―Pues eso parecía ―gruñó volviendo a revolver su cabello―. De pronto dejó de importarte todo, era como si tu vida entera girara entorno a limpiar la casa, preparar la cena, asegurarte de que llegara justo a una hora, tuviéramos sexo y dormir. Esa era nuestra vida y lo sabes. ―Tragué en seco porque sabía a lo que se refería y sí había algo que se había vuelto mi total interés, pero no lo que él creía―. Entendía que quisieras que cenáramos juntos, pero había días en que en verdad estaba ocupado y tú rompías en llanto si no volvía contigo a casa. Si te preguntaba qué ocurría, tú te negabas a hablar, simplemente me besabas y hacías de todo para que termináramos en la cama. No me malinterpretes, no me molestaba hacer el amor, pero lo que teníamos no era eso. Era como si tuviéramos un horario estricto e incluso si yo quería continuar tú me empujabas lejos, decías que estabas cansada aun cuando eras tú la que quería que estuviéramos juntos en un comienzo. Y todo llegó a un límite cuando en medio de una noche, cuando finalmente me dejaste ser yo quien te sedujera, que todo se diera sin que fuera planeado, me dijiste que era suficiente, que terminara de una vez. Me sentí tan humillado, era como si supieras que ni en el mejor de los casos lograría hacerte sentir algo. Creí que habías llegado a odiarme porque te pedí que tuviéramos un hijo y después de eso no habías podido conseguir un empleo…

―¿Creías que te odiaba? ―pregunté cubriendo mi boca sorprendida, ¿hasta dónde podía llevarnos el ocultar algo?―. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? Jamás, ni siquiera después del divorcio, pude llegar a odiarte. Y créeme que lo deseé varias veces, porque eso me haría todo más fácil.

―Porque fui yo el de la idea de tener hijos, fui yo quien te lo pidió y tú dejaste la firma donde estabas haciendo tus prácticas. Por mi culpa estabas en la casa y no habías continuado con tus sueños. ¿Qué se suponía que pensara?

Sabía que era mi turno de decir lo que tanto me había esforzado en ocultar, tragué saliva y cerré los ojos con fuerza antes de mirarlo de nuevo. Crucé los brazos abrazándome a mí misma, Sue tenía razón, no podía dejarlo culparse de todo, no podía posponer más esa charla.

―No era por ti. Jamás fue por ti ―murmuré en un tono de voz bajo, casi en un susurro, aferrándome a la valentía que me había traído hasta aquí―. Yo quería una familia tanto como tú, apenas dijiste que querías que lo intentáramos dejé de tomar los anticonceptivos, creí que quedaría embarazada de inmediato, pero pasaron cinco meses y nada, luego un año, dos, tres y nada.

Él me miraba confundido y sorprendido, mientras yo intentaba controlar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mí.

―Me aterraba ir con mi ginecóloga y que me dijera que no podía tener hijos, porque si me lo decía yo tendría que decírtelo y creía que si te decía eso me dejarías por alguien que pudiera darte la familia que querías. Fui a verla y oculté eso. Le dije que llevábamos un mes intentando cuando en realidad llevábamos más de tres años, le pedí información para poder embarazarme antes. Ella me dio folletos sobre revisar mi ciclo y mis días fértiles, me dijo que si pasaba más tiempo quizás podría tomar hormonas pues creía que apenas iniciaba, me dijo que podía tardar un tiempo por haber tomado los anticonceptivos por tantos años, y un montón de recomendaciones. Después comencé a revisar blogs en internet, no sabía qué era verdad y qué era una mentira, pero yo lo intentaba todo. Cuando te alejaba después de que tú terminabas, iba al baño y subía las piernas contra la pared, acomodaba mi cuerpo con almohadas para mejorar las posibilidades. Las veces que iba a buscarte, me hacía pruebas caseras de días fértiles, si decía que estaba ovulando hacía todo para que vinieras a la casa, no noté lo lejos que lo estaba llevando hasta que hablé con Sue.

―¿Con Sue? Debiste hablar conmigo, yo te habría apoyado, no tendrías que haber pasado por todo eso tú sola. Quizás soy yo el que no puede darte una familia, ¿pensaste eso alguna vez? Sé que fui un idiota los últimos meses de nuestra relación, pero antes de eso jamás te di razones para que no hablaras conmigo.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero no entendía lo que era sentirse así. Había paso toda mi vida enfocándome en mi carrera, en mis estudios y cuando finalmente había terminado y podía comenzar una familia con él, con el hombre que amaba, todo se había puesto en mi contra y por cinco largos años no había tenido ni un retraso, ni una posibilidad. Era como ver caer el único sueño que no podía arreglar o componer, no podía estudiar más como cuando reprobaba un examen. Era difícil asimilar que la familia que deseaba cada vez se veía más y más lejos.

―Quizás cometí un gran error, pero cuando me di cuenta, cuando intenté volver a ser yo, tú te alejaste. Más viajes por ferias ganaderas, había cientos de razones por las que tú tenías que salir. Me enteré que me eras infiel un mes antes de que me dieras los papeles de divorcio. Iba a darte una sorpresa, iba a buscarte en el hotel como una pareja normal, sin toda la locura que había estado haciendo, y te vi bajar con ella…

Me había quedado callada porque me di cuenta que aun ocultando la posibilidad de que no pudiera darle hijos, mi matrimonio se había terminado.

Ambos nos miramos por largos minutos, quizás porque sabíamos que era la despedida, porque el miedo de que nuestro matrimonio no tuviera salvación alguna ahora era mucho más real. Ver cómo las mentiras, engaños y secretos habían destrozado todo a su paso, dejando a dos personas que ya no se conocían como solían hacerlo.

―¿Eso quiere decir que no podemos arreglarlo? ¿Esto es todo? ―preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Por primera vez desde que nos habíamos separado, vi a un Edward roto, alguien que verdaderamente sufría por el fin de nuestra relación. Su mirada que siempre era centrada y firme, incluso en los peores momentos, se desenfocaba por las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas y las mías no tardaron en salir también.

―No veo una forma en que esto pueda arreglarse. Yo debí hablar antes, ser sincera contigo. Y tú no debiste engañarme, si ya no querías estar conmigo simplemente debiste decirlo. Ambos cometimos errores, mentimos y ocultamos cosas… Ya no hay confianza y lo único que nos queda es un amor que lucha por sostenerse bajo todo lo que hemos hecho ―murmuré.

Él dio un paso adelante y estiró su mano como si quisiera decir algo, pero se detuvo.

―Pero está ahí, el amor sigue ahí... Haré lo que sea para que confíes en mí, lo que me pidas si con eso me das otra oportunidad. Te acompañaré al médico, nos haremos análisis para saber lo que pasa, y si no podemos tener hijos propios, adoptaremos, haremos lo que sea para salvar nuestra relación, Bella. Porque no sé tú, pero yo no me imagino pasando una vida entera lejos de ti. Viendo cómo te enamoras de otro hombre y te casas con él. No me imagino viviendo aquí con alguien que no seas tú, no quiero…

―Basta. No lo ves ahora, Edward, porque quieres que esto funcione, pero si seguimos forzando esto, terminaremos por odiarnos mutuamente y prefiero vivir contigo como un amigo a perderte definitivamente. Yo cambiaría mi obsesión de tener un hijo, por seguirte a todos lados para vigilar que no estés saliendo con alguien a mis espaldas y tú volverás a sentirte presionado y atrapado. Vamos a ser un ciclo que no termina, hasta que nos odiemos y no podamos vernos ni en fotografías. Te amo, pero el amor no es suficiente. ―Me acerqué a él y me estiré para dejar un beso en sus labios.

Nuestro último beso.

―Te amo ―susurró sobre mis labios.

Asentí y nos refugiamos en los brazos del otro una última vez, abrazados en la sala de lo que un día fue un hogar para los dos. Donde habíamos soñado tener una familia y amarnos el resto de nuestros días.

Un final que nos estaba dejando hechos pedazos. Ya no éramos aquellos jóvenes que se habían enamorado ciegamente, no había vuelta atrás con todo lo pasado, había más buenos momentos que malos, de esos diez años juntos, solo uno había sido malo, nos quedaban nueve llenos de recuerdos hermosos.

Mi abuela solía decir que en la vida tienes dos amores, uno con quien te casarás y pasarás la vida entera, tendrás hijos y cumplirás cada meta. Mientras el otro será un amor apasionado, desenfrenado, la conexión será tan fuerte que cada vez que estén por lograr la felicidad algo los va a separar hasta que finalmente se cansen de intentarlo y cada uno busque su segundo amor. Pero siempre llevarás ese amor imposible en el corazón.

Había pensado que ella estaba equivocada, que Edward era lo bueno de ambos en uno solo, porque era mi chico apasionado y el hombre con quien formaría una familia, y ahora me topaba con que quizás él era mi amor imposible.

Sue lo había dicho, nuestros padres se habían conocido estando nosotros ahí, quizás nos habíamos visto más de una vez y ni cuenta nos dimos. Nuestra primera separación fue la muerte de su madre, luego cuando no volví por años al pueblo, la tercera cuando tuve que irme a la universidad y él se había quedado a cuidar el rancho de su familia. Y finalmente esta, nuestra gran separación. Ahora buscaríamos cada uno su camino y esos amores que nos hicieran bien.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero sentía que habían sido solo segundos cuando nos separamos. Me acompañó hasta el auto, dejó un beso en mi frente y nos sonreímos con la nostalgia de dos amantes destinados a estar lejos. Subí a mi auto y volví a casa con quizás un peso menos, pero con un profundo dolor el corazón.

Tardaría unos días en recuperarme de esto. Quizás unos años, pero saldría adelante, porque a pesar de todo, era fuerte, no era de las que se rompían para no volver a pegarse, no era porcelana. Todo iba a estar bien. Algún día lo vería y sería feliz por él, como esperaba que él fuera feliz por mí.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus bellos RR :3**

 **Lamento la espera pero ya nos pusimos al día y no más retrasos con los capítulos, lo prometo :)**

 **¿Creen que ha sido lo mejor para los dos? ¿Edward aun debería intentar recuperarla?**


	15. Quizás

_**"Quizás"**_

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Elite Fanfiction**_

 _ **www . facebook . groups / elite . fanfiction /**_

 **Edward POV**

Verla irse era algo para lo que jamás estaría listo. Tener que aceptar el final de todo y saber que, sin importar las palabras o las disculpas, ya no teníamos remedio, que estábamos destinados a terminar separados, era difícil y costaba aceptarlo.

Me obligué a no tomar ni una gota de alcohol al entrar a la casa, porque quería enfrentarlo como un hombre y no ahogarme en eso para superar la pérdida. Me senté en los últimos escalones de las escaleras y todos los recuerdos, que parecían estar adheridos a las paredes, sentados en los muebles y escondidos en las sombras, comenzaron a golpearme con fuerza.

Esa madrugada en la que entramos a la casa, ella en mis brazos con aquel vestido blanco que la hacía brillar en medio de la habitación. Como nos habíamos reído como idiotas por las copas de más y porque era un asco intentando abrir cada botón del vestido.

La primera mañana que despertamos juntos siendo marido y mujer. Cuando abrí los ojos ella ya me estaba mirando, me sonrió y se estiró dejando un beso en mis labios. En ese preciso instante había estado cerca del éxtasis, tan jodidamente enamorado de ella que aún me costaba creer que ella me amaba de vuelta, que la chica que se había ido del pueblo para ser una gran abogada me amaba siendo un simple ranchero, ella me había elegido.

Nuestros patéticos intentos de hacer el desayuno juntos, que siempre terminaban con la cocina hecha un desastre y nosotros comiendo en alguna cafetería en el centro del pueblo.

La primera y única vez que entramos a una tienda de cosas para bebés. Habíamos revisado cada pasillo, observando desde la ropa hasta los juguetes y cunas; la ilusión de formar una familia juntos nos había atrapado.

No entendía cómo Isabella había preferido sacarme del juego apenas se puso difícil. Yo merecía saber que estábamos teniendo problemas para tener un bebé, había creído por mucho tiempo que ella había vuelto a los anticonceptivos porque había meditado las cosas y yo no quería obligarla, así que no había cuestionado la situación. Ahora me pesaba no haberlo hecho, porque una sola pregunta habría cambiado todo.

Nos recordaba jugando en la sala, enredados en los brazos del otro en el pequeño sofá. Al principio nuestro amor era apasionado, justo como la última noche que pasamos juntos; así habían sido todas las veces anteriores al intento de tener hijos. Cada habitación de la casa tenía un recuerdo de nuestro pasado como dos jóvenes enamorados y deseosos el uno del otro.

Recordaba la tarde que habíamos pasado pintando el cuarto que se suponía sería para nuestro primer hijo, ella con pequeñas manchas en sus mejillas sonriéndome como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una a una, bajando por mis mejillas y nublándome la vista poco a poco. Ella representaba todo para mí, era con quien quería compartir mi vida y ahora ya no tenía esa posibilidad. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido el corazón realmente destrozado, pero recordaba que cuando la sonrisa de Isabella me atravesó había sabido que no habría forma de sacarla de mi vida y que si alguien lo hacía me dejaría vacío. Finalmente había ocurrido y no podía culpar a nadie, ni a Tanya, ni a Emmett… Solo nosotros dos teníamos la culpa del dolor que estábamos sintiendo.

La amaba, no se suponía que dejaras ir a alguien que amabas.

Los días siguientes fueron difíciles, intentaba enfrascarme en el trabajo, revisar los contratos y demás cosas del rancho. Simplemente intentaba no pensar en ella, pero era complicado, en especial al llegar a la casa y no verla ahí. Siempre había una pequeña esperanza de que al cruzar la puerta ella estuviera esperando por mí, cuando entraba y no había rastro de mi Isabella, todo volvía a pesar.

Todos en el rancho comenzaron a preocuparse por mí y por cómo estaba llevando la separación, incluso Sue había ido a verificar que estuviera bien. Había intentado mentirle, pero ella parecía conocerme mejor de lo que esperaba.

―¿Cómo está ella? ―pregunté, mirándola desde el sofá donde estaba, ella suspiró.

―No mucho mejor que tú. Parece como si acabaran de separarse. ―Suspiré y bajé la mirada de nuevo.

Lo que nos pasaba era que no habíamos aceptado el divorcio en los últimos meses, simplemente habíamos seguido como si nada. No había sido un cierre, solo una pelea de tira y afloja entre ambos. Ahora ambos habíamos movido nuestras piezas y nos habíamos dado cuenta que no había más movimientos, nadie iba a ganar, solo nos quedaba resignarnos a que la partida había llegado a su final y que, tristemente, ambos habíamos salido perdiendo.

―¿Por qué jamás me dijiste lo que Bella estaba pasando? Yo habría estado ahí para ella ―murmuré aún cabizbajo.

―Porque me pidió que no dijera nada. Y no era algo que yo tuviera que contarte.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero una parte de mí creía que si alguien me hubiera dicho aquello, yo podría haber arreglado todo y no tendría el corazón destrozado.

Aunque la verdad era que yo debería haberlo notado, si me hubiera enfocado en ella y lo que estaba pasando sola, en lugar de lo que yo sentía, todo sería diferente.

―Sé que jamás te has divorciado, pero estuviste ahí cuando el padre de Bella se separó de su madre, él también estaba solo… ¿Cuándo deja de doler? ―pregunté, necesitaba que alguien me dijera que esto se iba a terminar, que en algún momento todo volvería a la normalidad.

Ella se puso de pie, se sentó a mi lado, tomó mi mano de modo maternal y sonriendo con ternura.

―No estás solo, Edward. Hay muchas personas que te quieren en el pueblo, incluso Charlie ha pensado en venir a revisar que estés bien. Todo depende de ti y cómo decidas avanzar. Si te quedas aquí sin hacer nada, tardarás años en sanar, cariño. ―Por un segundo sentí como si fuera mi madre la que estaba ahí, ella habría tenido las palabras exactas para todo lo que estaba pasando. Levanté la mirada hacia Sue, le sonreí con nostalgia y asentí ante sus palabras.

―Gracias, Sue.

Después de un rato, ella tuvo que irse pues tenía cosas que hacer. La acompañé hasta la puerta y nos despedimos.

Cuando estaba por subir a mi habitación, tocaron la puerta de nuevo, supuse que algo se le habría olvidado a Sue.

―¿Olvidaste algo? ―Abrí la puerta y me encontré con la única persona que no esperaba ver―. Carlisle.

―Soy tu padre, Edward. No deberías llamarme así ―murmuró entrando a la casa sin invitación. Bufé y puse los ojos en blanco, lo único que no necesitaba era a él y sus malditas conversaciones que en su mente eran consejos de vida.

―¿Qué haces aquí, _papá_? ―pregunté con algo de sarcasmo. Nuestra relación no era ni la mitad de lo que debía ser, no lo odiaba, pero tampoco tenía esa conexión con él como para extrañarlo si no estaba.

―Me dijeron que te divorciaste, quería ver si estás bien.

Reí sin diversión, no había estado para mí cuando realmente lo necesitaba, ahora hacerse el preocupado lo convertía en un hipócrita. Estaba por responder con otro mascullo lleno de sarcasmo cuando volvió a hablar deteniendo mis palabras.

―Sé lo que es perder a una mujer como Isabella. ―Fruncí el ceño y crucé los brazos.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―pregunté y él se sentó en el sillón de la sala mirándome con cierta empatía.

―Esme era igual de dulce, encantadora y brillante que Isabella. La clase de esposa que ella habría querido para ti y yo también. ―El nombre de mi madre en sus labios era algo bastante extraño, no respondí porque no tenía nada que decir y él decidió continuar―. Sé que no te gusta recibir mis consejos, Edward, pero ¿quién mejor que un idiota que perdió a su esposa por una mujerzuela para darte uno? ―Suspiré y me senté en el sofá que antes había ocupado Sue.

―No somos ustedes. La situación no es igual ―murmuré sin mirarlo directamente.

―Quizás no es igual, pero es muy parecida, hijo. ―Puse los ojos en blanco y él continuó con su soliloquio―: Sé lo que se siente cometer un error estúpido y perder todo lo que amas. Cuando Esme me dejó, quedé destrozado. Intenté convencerme de que lo superaría, que solo necesitaba olvidarla con otra y mírame, llevo treinta años buscando a una mujer que me haga sentir una mínima parte de lo que sentía con tu madre. ―Lo miré con curiosidad, durante mi infancia él evitaba nombrarla, quizás por no saber qué decir o quizás porque aún intentaba superar lo sucedido entre ellos―. ¿Y sabes por qué no luché por ella? Porque todo el mundo me dijo que lo mejor era dejarla ir, que no había ni una sola posibilidad de que ella me perdonara, que solo iba a arruinarle la vida si volvía a mi lado… Y les hice caso.

―¿Intentas decir que debo dejarla ir o que debo luchar por ella? ―pregunté confundido, él suspiró.

―Todos te van a decir lo mismo que me dijeron a mí, pero créeme, Edward, rendirme con Esme fue lo peor que hice en mi vida. ―Lo miré con algo de enojo, tenía al menos un par de cosas que eran peor que aquello.

―No puedo luchar por Isabella. No solo fue una infidelidad y la falta de confianza que hay ahora. Tenemos demasiado entre los dos, intentar estar juntos de nuevo no solo va a destruir la vida de Bella, va a terminar por destruirnos a ambos, hasta que no podamos volver a vernos a la cara. ―Asintió como si realmente comprendiera.

―¿Entonces simplemente la vas a dejar ir? ―preguntó mirándome fijamente. No me gustaba pensar en lo que pasaría entre nosotros, porque imaginarla con otro hombre me volvía loco, así que evité responder―. Sé que no tengo la cara para darte consejos, pero…

―Precisamente por eso deberías abstenerte de darlos. No eras un buen esposo, no fuiste un buen padre y por si quien sea que te haya contado no te lo dijo, me divorcié hace casi seis meses, ya es bastante tarde para venir a darme un sermón ―exclamé poniéndome de pie y sin querer escucharlo más.

―Charlie me llamó, me dijo que tanto tú como su hija estaban pasando un momento difícil. Quizás de mí no quieras saber nada, sí fui un terrible esposo y no he sido el mejor padre, pero sé que a él le tienes el respeto y el cariño suficientes como para escucharlo. Él también se divorció y cree que ustedes no deberían dejar todo perdido. La única diferencia entre mi divorcio, el divorcio de los padres de Isabella y el suyo, es que ustedes aún se aman.

Lo miré bastante sorprendido, no creí que el padre de Bella estuviera a favor de que ella volviera conmigo. Aun después de lo que Sue había dicho, supuse que él me querría lo más lejos posible de su hija. Pero Carlisle tenía razón, yo apreciaba lo suficiente a Charlie como para meditarlo.

―Quizás no ahora, todo es muy reciente, pero podrían… darse un tiempo. Pensarlo y sanar las heridas. Luego, cuando pase un tiempo determinado, se citarán en un lugar específico, si ambos aparecen, todo quedará en el pasado e intentarán seguir adelante juntos.

¿Bella aceptaría eso? ¿Me daría una nueva oportunidad? Lo peor que podía pasar era que estuviera esperándola en ese lugar por horas y ella jamás llegara, pero estaba dispuesto a soportarlo si había una mínima posibilidad de recuperarla. No pedía que volviéramos a casarnos de inmediato, ni que formáramos una familia justo en ese momento, solo quería mostrarle que nuestro amor podía con eso, que podíamos levantarnos y seguir adelante. Solo necesitaba que mi Bella me diera una oportunidad para probarlo.

 **Bella POV**

Había pasado una semana. Siete días en los que no había visto a Edward y en los que había decidido, por el bien de ambos, que todo esto se acabara de una vez por todas y para siempre. Pero no me sentía mejor, nada había mejorado. Todos decían que me pondría bien, que el dolor era pasajero y que simplemente debía aprender a vivir sin él. Curiosamente, el único que no intentaba convencerme de olvidar a mi ex-esposo era mi padre, creía que era por todo lo que me había contado Sue y porque él seguramente tenía cierto cariño hacia Edward; así que solo me ayudaba a levantarme, nada de mencionarlo, ni para bien ni para mal, solo me sonreía como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Rose, por otro lado, había intentado organizarme citas a ciegas, a pesar de mi negativa hacia el tema, primero porque creía que era muy pronto y segundo porque me sentía devastada ante la idea de formar una vida lejos de él. Pero aun con todos mis comentarios al respecto, había terminado en un restaurante conociendo a un chico que seguramente era mucho más joven que yo, que intentaba contarme sobre su último año en la universidad y sobre cómo pronto sería un gran arquitecto; era demasiado positivo para mi estado de ánimo los últimos días.

Solo intentaba sonreír y ser educada, aunque empezaba a creer que Thomas, el joven frente a mí, solo intentaba cumplir la fantasía de estar con una mujer mayor. De todas maneras, no pensaba ni acostarme con él, ni llegar a algo serio, así que me quedaría un rato más y me iría a mi casa a seguir sufriendo por mi reciente divorcio. Pedí algo sencillo para no tener que escuchar otra vez lo adinerada que era su familia o lo sobresaliente que era en todas y cada una de sus materias.

¿Yo había sido así de irritante durante la universidad? Quizás podría preguntarle a Edward cuando volviéramos a vernos, aunque dudaba que nos pusiéramos a hablar sobre cómo solíamos ser. Mientras divagaba entre los muchos temas que podíamos hablar él y yo sin terminar peleando o con unas ganas sobrehumanas de besarnos, el chico comenzó a hablar sobre una segunda cita en la cabaña de su familia. Estaba por responder de forma educada negándome a ello, cuando la única persona que no esperaba ver ese día apareció.

―El hecho de que estés invitando a mi esposa a pasar un fin de semana en una cabaña contigo, me da la razón perfecta para romperte la cara, pero seré educado y te dejaré ir, con la condición de no volver a acercarte a ella, ¿entendido?

Thomas pasó en un segundo de la sonrisa y mirada casi inocente, a un rostro pálido y la boca temblorosa intentando responder. Mientras Edward aprovechaba el hecho de ser un tipo enorme con pinta de malhumorado para asustar al pobre chico, yo lo fulminé con la mirada mientras mi _cita_ salía corriendo del restaurante sin siquiera despedirse.

―¿Harás eso cada vez que intente salir con alguien? ―pregunté sarcástica. Él sonrió y se sentó frente a mí como si nada.

―Solo si veo que estás a punto de dormirte con los ojos abiertos. ―Puse los ojos en blanco y él sonrió aún más, debía explicarle que aún no estábamos listos para ser esa clase de ex-esposos―. Por favor, Bella, ese chico debía tener quince cuando nosotros ya habíamos recorrido el cuerpo del otro más veces de las que se pueden contar. ―Lo miré con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo podría decir algo así en un lugar público y ni siquiera inmutarse?

―¡Edward Cullen! ―exclamé casi ofendida. Él ordeno un café y volvió su vista a mí una vez que estuvimos solos de nuevo―. No sé cómo supiste que estaba aquí, pero esto no era a lo que me refería con seguir adelante ―murmuré un tanto molesta.

―Lo sé ―respondió con un exceso de tranquilidad que comenzaba a molestarme―. Solo necesitaba hablar contigo, será la última vez que te moleste, lo prometo. ―Suspiré, pero asentí, quizás era algo importante para investigar dónde estaba y llegar como si nada a echar a mi cita.

―¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Y quién te dijo dónde estaba? ―pregunté mirándole fijamente.

―Tu padre. Quiero una última oportunidad para arreglar esto.

―Edward, ya hablamos de esto…

―Solo déjame explicarme ―pidió.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré pesadamente, volví a mirarlo esperando su explicación.

―Tienes razón, no estamos listos para estar juntos y este matrimonio ya no tiene salvación. ―Fruncí el ceño, ¿ese era su discurso para convencerme de volver con él?―. Pero nosotros no hemos terminado, te amo incluso más que cuando nos casamos y estoy seguro de que tú también me amas, tú misma lo dijiste. ―No estaba segura de a dónde iba a parar todo esto, pero asentí aun con todo y mi confusión―. Démonos un tiempo.

―¿Qué?

―Sí, como cuando te fuiste a la universidad. Estuvimos separados por dos semanas y luego nos dimos cuenta que preferíamos un amor a distancia a la separación, ¿recuerdas? ―Asentí de nuevo y tenía un par de objeciones a ese plan suyo, pero no podía negar que mi corazón había saltado de alegría ante la sola idea de volver a su lado―. Hagamos esto, démonos un año, seis meses, dos semanas, lo que necesitemos para decidir qué queremos hacer. Luego nos citaremos en un lugar, tu casa, el rancho o el parque donde fue nuestra primera cita. Si ambos llegamos estaremos juntos, olvidaremos el pasado e iniciaremos de cero.

―¿Y qué pasa si solo uno de nosotros aparece?

―Será todo. El otro aceptará que no hay ninguna posibilidad de regresar y olvidaremos el tema, nadie volverá a mencionarlo.

Sonaba a un plan razonable, pero una parte de mí temía ser la única ahí o que me invadiera el miedo y no llegara a tiempo.

Me debatía entre los pros y los contras de la situación, era ganar o perder, todo o nada.

―¿Cuánto tiempo? ―pregunté.

Sus ojos brillaron como si acabara de aceptar regresar con él, pero incluso si aceptaba el plan, no quería decir que iría.

―¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? ―preguntó mirándome a los ojos con cierta esperanza en los de él.

―Seis meses. Justo cuando cumplamos un año de haber cerrado los papeles del divorcio. Y en esos meses ambos seguiremos adelante, pensaremos en todo esto, pero también nos abriremos a ver a otras personas y nada de cosas románticas entre nosotros. Hasta ese día todo sigue igual y si uno de nosotros llega, pero el otro no, jamás volveremos a hablarlo. ¿Trato? ―Estiré mi brazo por encima de la mesa para cerrar el acuerdo. Y aunque él no parecía muy cómodo, suponía que con el hecho de salir con otras personas, correspondió mi apretón de manos.

―Trato.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus RR :3**

 **¿Creen que este plan les funcione? ¿Edward podrá recuperar a Bella?**

 **No se pierdan el adelanto de mañana porque será bastante interesante. :)**

 **Gracias por leer:3**


	16. La cigüeña

**_"La cigüeña"_**

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Elite Fanfiction**_

 _ **www . facebook . groups / elite . fanfiction /**_

 _ **Bella POV**_

Habían pasado las primeras dos semanas del mes, era una mañana hermosa, con un clima perfecto para ir a desayunar con Rose y Alice. Así que nos habíamos juntado en un restaurante del centro, en una de las mesas que quedaban fuera del local. Aún no le contaba a ninguna el trato que Edward y yo habíamos hecho, no estaba segura si debería hacerlo, pues no quería que todos pensaran que íbamos a regresar y al final decidiéramos no hacerlo.

Pero ellas eran mis mejores amigas, así que esperaba que lo entendieran mejor de lo que seguramente lo harían mi padre, Sue o cualquier otra persona. Ordenamos tres jugos de naranja mientras leíamos el menú.

―En serio, Isabella, cuando me dijiste que eras soltera de nuevo jamás pensé que nuestras salidas serían a desayunar ―murmuró Rose leyendo el menú y me reí sin poder evitarlo.

―La próxima iremos a un club lleno de strippers ―respondí haciéndola reír un poco.

―Sí, alcohol y jóvenes hombres con cuerpos perfectos ―exclamó mi rubia amiga como si estuviera ansiándolo―. Alguien que nos lleve a casa, porque el marido de Alice dudo que quiera revivir la última vez. ―Sonreímos divertidas al escucharla.

―Yo puedo ser la conductora designada ―respondió Al dejando su menú sobre la mesa, ambas la miramos con una mueca.

―No te preocupes, podemos turnarnos eso ―aseguró Rose bajando su menú también, mientras yo terminaba de leer los especiales.

―En realidad, creo que me deberían tocar los primeros seis meses como conductora designada. ―añadió Alice sonriendo, la miré confundida y Rose puso cara rara.

―Si tu propuesta es que nos turnemos cada seis meses, estoy fuera. No puedo pasarme tanto tiempo siendo la que se sienta sin hacer nada a tomar agua. ―Sonreí un poco, mirándola por encima del menú.

―Intento darles un gran anuncio de forma divertida y diferente, lo están arruinando ―exclamó mi pequeña amiga poniendo los ojos en blanco. Bajé el menú y tuvo toda mi atención.

―Bien. ¿Cuál es el gran anuncio? ―pregunté mirándola con una sonrisa.

―Durante los próximos seis meses, no podré tomar alcohol, estaré probablemente más sensible que nunca y mis senos crecerán bastante. ―Rose la miraba como si acabara de salirle un tercer ojo en la frente. Por mi parte empezaba a imaginarme cuál era el anuncio.

―¿Te aumentarás los senos? ―preguntó Rose realmente confundida, me reí y Alice la fulminó con la mirada. Ella desde muy joven había decidido que los niños y ella no eran muy amigos, así que quizás lo que estaba por anunciar Al ni se le pasaba por la cabeza.

―Debes decírselo con todas las letras, ella no lo va a adivinar ―aseguré mirando a mi amiga, quizás con algo de celos, pero feliz por ella. Alice suspiró y sonrió con completa emoción.

―Estoy embarazada. ―Sonreí feliz por ella.

―Felicidades, Alice. Jasper debe estar encantado ―exclamé sonriéndole. Ella sonrió con dulzura y Rose aún estaba solo ahí callada y pálida.

―Sí, él está muy feliz. No lo buscábamos, quiero decir, tampoco éramos muy cuidadosos porque queremos una familia, pero no creíamos que sería tan pronto ―explicó sonriendo y con los ojos irradiando felicidad.

―Sue diría que los bebés siempre llegan en el momento indicado ―murmuré sonriéndole sinceramente―. Rose y yo nos encargaremos del _baby_ _shower_. ―Miré a Rose que seguía ahí sentada como si le hubieran dicho que ella era la embarazada―. ¿Verdad, Rose?

―Claro. ―Sonrió a medias y la miré confundida―. Felicidades, Alice.

―Gracias. Ahora, si me disculpan, voy al tocador. ―Al se alejó, dejándonos a solas, así que miré a mi rubia amiga confundida.

―¿Qué te sucedió? Pareciera que Al te dijo que tú estabas embarazada ―comenté intentando bromear. Tomé algo de jugo y entonces ella me observó con esa clase de miradas que dicen todo. Ella era la persona más cuidadosa, ni estando completamente ebria olvidaría un preservativo y tomar sus pastillas―. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Lo estás?

―¿Está qué? ―Miré a Alice que acababa de volver aún con su sonrisa de completa felicidad.

―Con resaca ―exclamó Rosalie, mirándome como clara explicación de que no quería que nadie lo supiera.

―No te preocupes, ordena un jugo de tomate y pepino. Mi abuela lo preparaba cada vez que me escondía en su casa para que mi madre no supiera que había ido de fiesta ―respondió Al con una sonrisa sincera. Rose le sonrió de vuelta y después de que ella ordenara lo que le había recomendado, pedimos nuestros respectivos desayunos.

Después de comer y platicar un rato, Jazz pasó a buscar a Alice pues tenían su primera cita con el médico. Así que nos quedamos nosotras dos en la plaza caminando y entrando a algunas tiendas. Quería saber todo, pero no podía presionarla, así que solo evitamos el tema por un rato, hasta que sin querer propuse entrar a una tienda de ropa para bebés, para conseguir un obsequio para Alice.

Ella aceptó, pero conforme recorríamos la tienda la sentía más y más tensa, hasta que finalmente me pidió que nos fuéramos de ahí. Una vez en mi auto, soltó un gran suspiro y luego otros más pequeños, hasta que rompió en llanto de manera inconsolable.

―Tranquila, todo va a estar bien ―susurré acariciando su espalda, no recordaba haberla visto así jamás.

―No, nada está bien. Jamás quise ser madre. No sé nada del padre y aunque sé cómo encontrarlo me aterra hacerlo. ¿Qué se supone que le diga? _Hola, nos conocimos por dos noches y ahora tendré un hijo tuyo_. ¿Y qué pasa si nunca logro amar a mi hijo? ¿O si el idiota de su padre no se quiere hacer cargo? ¿Debería tenerlo? ―No sabía cómo había logrado guardarse todo eso por todo el desayuno, sin dudas Rosalie tenía más fuerza para esas cosas que yo.

―Rose, primero, él debe saber que será padre, ya sea que se quiera hacer cargo o no, debes decírselo. Segundo, vas a amar a tu bebé, apenas veas ese pequeño que te mirara con profundo amor, caerás rendida a sus pies. Y si no se quiere hacer cargo, no lo necesitas, ni tú, ni tu hijo. Tendrán amor por todos lados, hasta mi padre va a querer a ese niño. Tú y Alice podrán ir de compras juntas y armarás las habitaciones de ambos. ―Ella me miró con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, entendía todos sus miedos y pasara lo que pasara, yo estaría ahí para ella.

―¿Entonces crees que debo tenerlo? ―preguntó con un hipido.

―Supongo que esa debe ser tu decisión, Rosalie, pero piénsalo mucho antes de hacer algo que sea irremediable. Como cuando te hiciste ese tatuaje estando ebria y luego lloraste por días porque odiabas los tatuajes. ―Ella sonrió a medias y me abrazó con fuerza.

―Voy a pensarlo bien, lo prometo. Y si decido tenerlo y resulto una madre terrible, te lo quedarás y yo seré la divertida tía Rose, ¿está bien? ―Sonreí divertida y asentí, aunque sabía que apenas lo tuviera en sus brazos se arrepentiría de lo dicho.

La llevé a su casa y, ya que no tenía otros planes, fui a una librería cercana a mi casa. No sabía qué buscaba, solo necesitaba algo para entretenerme cuando estuviera libre, así que simplemente revisé los pasillos, tomando los que llamaban mi atención por su sinopsis y quizás algunos por sus bonitas portadas.

No estaba segura si todo esto me afectaba o no, estaba feliz por Alice y sabía que apenas Rosalie estuviera más tranquila, podríamos estar felices por ella también; pero una parte de mí sentía que era demasiado que mis dos mejores amigas se embarazaran al mismo tiempo, una de ellas ni siquiera quería ser madre. Así que sí, me sentía algo frustrada y quizás molesta con mi maldita suerte. Y ahora estaba divorciada, sin un posible romance al menos y cerca de mis treinta, ya no veía desvanecerse ese sueño, lo veía enterrado completamente. Quizás unas vacaciones me ayudarían.

Salí de la librería con una bolsa llena, si lograba leer todo eso, sería bastante sorprendente.

―Hola. ―Miré por encima de mi hombro y me topé con Edward sonriéndome.

―Hola. ―Correspondí su sonrisa y comenzamos a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento.

―¿Cómo has estado? ―No creía jamás haber tenido una conversación tan vaga con él. Ni cuando apenas estábamos comenzando a conocernos.

―Bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Has salido con muchas chicas en las últimas semanas? ―pregunté haciéndolo reír un poco.

―Por supuesto, cientos de ellas. Ya sabes… una para el desayuno, una para la tarde y una para la noche. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Muchos universitarios en tu puerta? ―Me reí y asentí.

―Sí, claro. Ya sabes lo que dicen de los chicos jóvenes, tienen la energía y las hormonas ―comenté sonriendo.

―Era divertido, pero no quiero imaginarte con alguien.

Me reí y antes de ir a mi auto decidí comprar un café para el camino y Edward me acompañó.

―¿Que nos encontráramos aquí es casualidad o estás siguiéndome? ―pregunté sentándonos en una mesa del local.

―Una casualidad, por supuesto ―respondió con una sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo, puse los ojos en blanco algo divertida.

―¿Vas a seguirme por los próximos cinco meses y medio? ―pregunté mirándolo y dejando mi bolsa en otra silla.

―Creo que si nos topamos las suficientes veces por _casualidad_ , te darás cuenta de que el destino nos empuja a estar juntos.

―O me daré cuenta de que eres un psicópata y pondré una orden de alejamiento.

Sonreímos y nos entregaron los dos cafés que habíamos pedido y así de fácil lo que se suponía sería una plática hasta el auto, se convirtió en una charla de horas en un café.

―Me encontré con Jasper ayer en el supermercado comprando pescado y chocolates. ―Hizo una mueca de asco y me reí bajito―. Me contó lo de Alice, está rebosando de felicidad. ―Sonreí y asentí.

―Lo sé, Alice está igual. Estoy muy feliz por ellos. ―Al menos saber que él era consciente de todo lo que yo había pasado, se sentía como un peso menos y suponía que comprendería mejor mis sentimientos hacia eso.

―¿Y tú cómo estás? ―Suspiré y entonces comprendí a que había venido el comentario.

―Bien, supongo. Algo celosa, ellos ni siquiera lo estaban buscando… No lo sé, es difícil ―murmuré jugando con el café entre mis manos. Él estiró su mano y tomó la mía.

―Sé que quizás no sea de mi incumbencia ahora, pero creo que podríamos ir y hacernos esos análisis para saber… ―Lo miré con cierta sorpresa e inquietud.

―¿Por qué? Ni siquiera sabes si vamos a necesitar saberlo. Puede que ninguno llegue ese día ―murmuré. Sí le tenía miedo a esos análisis.

―Hay una posibilidad de que ambos lleguemos e incluso si no es así, es algo que debemos enfrentar juntos porque en otra circunstancia así habría sido. Seremos el apoyo del otro, quizás solo estábamos haciendo algo mal. El punto es que quiero estar ahí contigo pase lo que pase, estemos juntos o no, Bella. ―Suspiré mirándolo a los ojos y asentí en silencio.

―Aunque dudo que sea que algo estábamos haciendo mal. Que yo recuerde la última vez fue muy buena ―murmuré unos minutos después. Sonriendo un poco, él soltó una varonil carcajada.

La noche había caído sobre el pueblo y los empleados nos pidieron discretamente que nos fuéramos diciendo que ya era hora de cerrar, así que salimos de ahí para continuar hablando de camino a nuestros autos.

―Quisiera repetir eso ―murmuró a mi lado sonriendo con coquetería.

―Tendrás que esperar, quizás vuelva a pasar, quizás no. Pero nos quedará un buen recuerdo ―respondí mientras abría mi auto y colocaba mis cosas dentro.

―En serio empiezo a creer que no llegarás ese día. Intentas reafirmármelo cada vez que lo menciono. ―Levanté la mirada para verlo a los ojos y negué.

―Aún no sé qué haré cuando llegue el momento, Edward. Prefiero mantenerme realista y no ilusionarme con ello ―expliqué con completa honestidad, él suspiró y asintió.

―Entonces tú serás la realista y yo el soñador ―bromeó sonriente. Sonreí de vuelta y me estiré dejando un beso en su mejilla.

―En verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien, gracias ―murmuré antes de subir a mi auto.

Una vez en mi casa, los libros quedaron sobre la mesa de entrada mientras yo veía un documental sobre orcas, por alguna razón siempre me habían dado miedo esas cosas, de pequeña creía que los grandes círculos blancos en su cabeza eran sus ojos y eso me aterraba aún más. Pero el documental me hizo verlas casi con lástima por todo lo que tenían que pasar si eran cazadas.

Pausé el documental y fui a prepararme algo de comer, me hice un par de panecillos con queso crema y mermelada de zarzamora, un gran vaso de leche y volví a mi sitio. Cuando estaba por iniciar de nuevo el programa, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta principal. Fruncí el ceño y me levanté a abrir, topándome con Rose completamente pálida.

―¿Qué sucede? ―pregunté confundida y ella se tiró en mis brazos.

―No puedo dejar de pensar en todo esto, Bella. Estoy tan fuera de mí. Quiero decir… ¿me imaginas siendo madre? Soy la última mujer sobre la tierra que debería ser madre. ―Me soltó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro hasta finalmente sentarse en el sofá y tomar uno de mis panecitos.

―Solo necesitas calmarte y dejar de pensarlo tanto. Podemos terminar de ver ese documental y ver otra cosa, puedes dormir aquí y evitaremos el tema lo más posible. ―No estaba segura de si quería evitar el tema por ella o por mí, quizás por ambas, pero empezaba a creer que la balanza estaba más de mi lado. Ella aceptó y me senté a su lado para reanudarlo.

Mientras veíamos el documental, poco antes de la mitad, comenzaron a hablar sobre la caza y cómo separaban a bebés de cuatro años de sus familias, haciéndolos crecer solos, cuando en libertad jamás abandonaban a sus madres. Era muy triste, pero al girarme a ver a Rose, la encontré echa un mar de lágrimas.

―¿Qué sucede? ―pregunté extendiéndole un pañuelo de papel de los que estaban en la mesa de centro.

―No deberían separarlos de sus madres, son pequeñitos y mira, su mamá está llorando. ―Jamás en la vida había escuchado decir a Rosalie algo tan sentimental, no era esa clase de chica, siempre era la fuerte entre las dos, eso era bastante raro de ver.

―Tranquila, Rose….

―No. Ellos no deberían hacer eso. Yo no dejaría que nadie se llevara a mi bebé. ―Suspiré y me dediqué a pasarle pañuelos y consolarla mientras terminaba el documental, hasta que ella cayó dormida poco antes del final.

Intenté despertarla para que subiera a dormir, pero fue imposible, así que solo la acomodé lo mejor que pude y puse una cobija sobre ella.

Una vez en mi habitación, empecé a pensar en su embarazo. No quería portarme como una maldita, pero una parte de mí se sentía tan frustrada con toda la situación. Ella, que jamás había querido tener un hijo, que deseaba ser soltera para siempre, que usaba anticonceptivos hasta de sobra, había quedado embarazada por un simple error y yo había pasado por tanto y nada.

No era un sentimiento contra Rosalie, era más bien resentimiento con la vida misma; pero suponía que pensar en eso no ayudaría en nada. Sin embargo, terminé por decidir que tenía que hablar con alguien al respecto.

Durante la noche, sin que me diera cuenta en qué momento, ella terminó metiéndose en mi cama, aunque no sabía por qué si el cuarto de invitados estaba libre para usarse. Pero suponía que estaba en un punto en que solo necesitaba que alguien le diera apoyo para sobrellevar todo lo que estaba pasando y quizás el padre no quería hacerse cargo o no respondía sus llamadas. Habíamos sido mejores amigas por mucho tiempo y sabía que ella habría estado ahí para mí en cualquier situación, así que eso haría, ser una buena amiga, un apoyo, sin importar nada la ayudaría en la decisión que tomara.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza, espero les guste y dejen sus bellos RR :3**

 **¿Se imaginan a Rosalie en plan mamá? Yo aun no logró hacerlo...bueno no a esta Rosalie.**

 **Las que creían que era Tanya volviendo para quedarse, pueden respirar tranquilas :) jajajaa**

 **:3 cualquier duda dejenla en sus comentarios o pueden unirse a mi grupo en facebook, ahí a veces subo adelantos y cositas por el estilo :***

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


	17. Primer y segundo trimestre

_**"Primer y segundo trimestre"**_

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Elite Fanfiction**_

 _ **www . facebook . groups / elite . fanfiction /**_

 **Bella POV**

A mediados de noviembre la locura del primer trimestre apareció, se suponía que Alice había salido de él unas semanas atrás y Rose iba a la mitad, pero todos los síntomas parecían seguir firmes en ambas. Mientras Rose disfrutaba el crecimiento de sus senos, Al no encontraba nada en su clóset que pudiera quedarle en esa parte. Los desayunos o almuerzos que comenzaban a hacerse una rutina entre nosotras, ahora no eran tan buenos como las primeras semanas, tenía prohibido toda clase de desayunos porque si no le daba náuseas a una le daba a la otra.

En la oficina Al comenzaba a quedarse dormida en medio de las reuniones y Rose, que se había vuelto una invitada común en mi casa, podía dormir el día entero si yo no la despertaba. Aunque en el caso de ella para mí todo era más difícil. De alguna manera parecía que yo formaba parte del embarazo, no quería ser grosera, pero había noches, cuando llegaba más que agotada del trabajo, en las que solo quería dormir y ella estaba ahí, durmiendo, comiendo o vomitando. Era difícil para mí sobrellevar que mis dos mejores amigas estuvieran en proceso de convertirse en madres, agregarle que una de ellas viviera prácticamente en mi casa, me estaba volviendo loca.

Alice le recomendó la doctora a la que había estado yendo a Rosalie y ella me hizo acompañarla. Sabía que si seguía sonriendo y asintiendo a todo eso, terminaría explotando y gritándole que no soportaba seguir todo el proceso del embarazo si al final no iba a llevarme el bebé a casa, pero inevitablemente seguía aceptando ayudarla.

Edward y yo no habíamos hablado mucho en las últimas semanas, él estaba ocupado con el rancho y yo cuidando a mi muy embarazada amiga. Así que nuestra interacción se había reducido notablemente, lo que era bueno para poder pensar y meditar lo que haríamos cuando llegado el momento y tuviéramos que elegir si queríamos ir a esa reunión o no. Sin embargo, a medida que el embarazo de Rose a avanzaba, más sentía la necesidad de llamarlo, quizás porque era el único _amigo_ que me quedaba cerca de casa y que sabía que no saldría corriendo al baño si pedía un desayuno abundante en algún restaurante. Quería hablar, necesitaba hacerlo.

Había pensado en Sue, ella era buena dando consejos y escuchando, pero mi padre le había regalado un viaje por su aniversario, así que ambos estarían fuera del pueblo por unas semanas.

Esa tarde, después de estar veinte minutos en la sala de espera mientras Rose era revisada por la doctora, ella salió del consultorio y me pidió entrar a petición de mi amiga. Una vez ahí noté que estaba recostada y estaban realizándole su primer ultrasonido. Sentí un hueco en el estómago y sonreí acercándome a ella. Me senté donde la doctora me indicó y Rose tomó mi mano.

―¿Lista? ―preguntó mirando a Rosalie con una sonrisa. Ella se limitó a asentir y entonces encendió la pantalla. Mientras le señalaba un punto tan pequeño como un maní, sentí que el hueco en mi interior se hacía más y más grande―. Este pequeño es tu bebé.

La doctora sonreía, Rose lloraba a mares por la emoción y yo estaba estática, mirando un punto tras la pantalla, intentando no romper en llanto o salir corriendo de ahí. Una vez fuera del consultorio, con un folder pequeño con las fotos del ultrasonido, decidí que no podía continuar con eso. Podía estar ahí cuando verdaderamente hiciera falta, pero no estaba lista para tomar el embarazo de ellas así de fácil. No sabía cómo le explicaría que no podría ir a todos sus ultrasonidos, ni seguiría acompañándolas a las tiendas para buscar ropa de bebé. Así que antes de hablar me daría un respiro y conversaría con otra persona, no quería lastimar a Rosalie con mis palabras. Llegamos frente a mi casa, donde pasaría el resto del día.

―Debo ir a hacer unas cosas, volveré en unas horas y traeré la cena, ¿sí? ―Ella sonrió y asintió. Entró a la casa mientras yo tomaba la carretera de nuevo con camino a un supermercado y luego rumbo al rancho.

Una hora más tarde, estaba sentada en la cajuela de la camioneta de Edward, con él a mi lado y bebiendo un par de cervezas mientras el cielo comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas.

―Jamás pensé que Rosalie sería mamá, quiero decir, es agradable y bastante simpática, pero no parece la clase de chica que quisiera ser madre ―murmuró el cobrizo a mi lado recargado en la esquina de la cajuela.

―No estás ayudando en nada ―respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco. Él asintió y tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza.

―Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar entonces?

―Jasper le dijo a Alice que has estado saliendo con alguien ―murmuré quizás más curiosa de lo que hubiera querido―. Me alegra que lo estés intentando.

―Solo fue una cita y porque tú prácticamente me estás obligando a salir con otras personas ―respondió y sonreí divertida.

―Seguro fue divertido. Las primeras citas siempre lo son, todos los nervios y la necesidad de parecer encantador. ―Puso los ojos en blanco y me reí aún más.

―Es como una década menor que yo, intenté encontrar algo en común, pero… ¿qué podría tener en común con una chica que tenía diez años cuando yo estaba ya a cargo de un rancho y completamente loco por otra mujer? ―Dejé la botella vacía a un lado y sonreí apenas.

―Por favor, es una jovencita de veinte años que quiere que le enseñes todo lo que sabes hacer. ¿Me dirás que ni siquiera pensaste en traerla a pasar la noche? ―Terminó su botella mientras yo hablaba y rió al escuchar mi pregunta.

―La idea de traerla aquí era tan tentadora como la propuesta del chico a llevarte a su cabaña el fin de semana ―afirmó con una mirada divertida y tomando las últimas dos botellas del paquete que había traído.

―Si no hubieras llegado de macho posesivo, quizás podría haber aceptado ―murmuré sin creérmelo, mientras él destapaba las botellas, me tendió una con una mirada incrédula.

―Claro y le habrías enseñado un par de cosas a ese muchacho, ¿no? ―Me miró divertido, bebí de mi botella y él soltó una suave carcajada.

―Quizás, quiero decir… un fin de semana puramente sexual con un hombre joven no me vendría mal ―murmuré sin mirarlo realmente.

―Tú no soportarías hacerlo más de dos veces con un tipo que no sabe lo que hace. ―Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

―Puedes mentirle a quien quieras sobre lo que te gusta en la cama, a todos menos a mí. Odias que te traten como si fueras a romperte, detestas que te pregunten tonterías cursis durante el proceso, no soportarías a un tipo al que tuvieras que enseñarle cómo hacerlo. ―Bufé apenas terminó de hablar y él sonrió. Ambos nos llevamos nuestras respectivas cervezas a la boca.

―Es diferente. A mi edad ya no quiero un tipo indeciso a mi lado. Se supone que los hombres disfrutan enseñándole a una chica como es el sexo ―murmuré enfurruñada.

―No quiero pasarme la siguiente década enseñándole a una chica sobre el sexo. Aparte de que no tengo la paciencia que tenía hace años. Y no lo necesito, tengo a una chica que es todo lo que busco como una compañera de habitación y tengo a mi favor que también amo a esa chica, así que es todo el paquete y me ahorro diez años de aburrido y decadente sexo ―explicó con tranquilidad.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos y la noche cayó por completo sobre nosotros, él se acomodó con las piernas estiradas en medio de la parte trasera de la camioneta y yo me recosté con mi cabeza sobre su regazo.

―¿Por qué dejamos de hacer esto? ―pregunté en un susurró, mirando el cielo mientras él acariciaba mi cabello.

―Cada uno comenzó a tener otras prioridades, hasta que lo dejamos de lado ―murmuró bajito.

―Si los resultados nos mostraran que soy estéril, ¿pensarías mejor lo del trato? ―cuestioné verdaderamente interesada en ello.

―Y si yo soy el estéril, ¿lo harías? ¿Ni siquiera lo pensarías y faltarías porque no puedo darte un hijo? ―reformuló mi pregunta.

―No. ―Suspiré.

Los siguientes tres meses fueron una montaña emocional. Rosalie seguía llegando a mi casa de improvisto, las náuseas se habían esfumado en ambas, pero ahora todo era llorar y llorar por cualquier cosa, comer cosas que me hacían querer vomitar y Alice peleaba con Jasper más de costumbre y siempre terminaba en mi casa pasando la noche. Aun así tuve tiempo para lograr armar el _baby_ _shower_ para ellas, querían tenerlo juntas y aunque me ayudaron tanto como pudieron, una a punto de cumplir los cinco meses y la otra con siete meses no eran de mucha ayuda.

Era una pequeña fiesta en el jardín de Alice, con muchas mujeres emocionadas esperando que anunciaran qué sería cada uno de los bebés, mientras yo me había despertado a la seis de mañana para tener todo listo. Estaba en un punto en que habría preferido tomarme la tarde, al igual que Jasper, para tomar algo acompañada de amigas, no embarazadas de preferencia.

Resultó que ambas tendrían niñas, así que podía imaginarlas las siguientes semanas, hasta el parto de Alice, recorriendo tiendas tras tiendas de ropa para bebés, comprando cantidades excesivas de vestidos y yo intentando seguirles el paso.

Dos días antes, mi madre me había pedido que fuera a pasar unos días con ella, y ahora me parecía más tentadora la oferta. Una semana entera sin todo ese mundo de bebés me sonaba maravilloso.

Aún no tenía idea de quién era el padre del bebé de Rose, ella decía que lo sabía, tenía el nombre y dirección del chico, pero no lo quería en su vida. Ella no era de las mujeres que se casaban y tenían una gran familia, tendría al bebé, llamaría al papá, le daría la opción de darle su apellido y ser parte de su vida, pero nada más, entre ellos no habría nada. Había respetado su decisión, pero cuando sus explosiones sentimentales me despertaban de madrugada, me daban ganas de conseguir el número del tipo en cuestión y decirle que fuera por la loca mujer que había dejado embarazada y lidiara con sus cambios de humor o ir a su casa y lanzarle una caja de condones a la cara. Ambas me parecían opciones razonables a las dos de la mañana mientras Rose lloraba como María Magdalena y no me dejaba descansar.

Para San Valentín pasé la noche viendo una estúpida comedia romántica y disfrutando los preciosos treinta minutos de relajación antes de que llegara Alice llorando porque Jasper le había regalado chocolates. No estaba entendiendo del todo qué era lo su esposo había hecho mal, pero había aprendido que era mejor estar de acuerdo con ellas en sus momentos de drama.

Estaba agotada, necesitaba dormir al menos ocho horas seguidas y pasar un día entero sin soportar a una de las dos metidas en mi casa. Era paciente y educada, pero estaba llegando a mi límite, yo no era quien las había embarazado, no se suponía que lidiara con todos sus cambios de humor y demás síntomas. Yo ni debería sentir que estaban embarazadas, era solo una amiga. Suponía que lo sentía más pesado por el hecho de que eran las dos al mismo tiempo, me sentía _El Padre de la novia_ , corriendo para atender a dos mujeres embarazadas.

Así que esa tarde tomé mi auto, conduje hasta la ciudad, apagué mi celular y pasé el mejor día en meses. Estuve en un spa maravilloso, con masajes, sauna, tratamientos y demás cosas, además pasé la noche en un bonito hotel. Al menos esperaba que ese día me diera fuerzas para los dos meses siguientes, con una de ellas dando a luz, todo se aligeraría, pero no sabía lo que venía con ese nacimiento.

Aprovechando el tiempo libre y el momento alejada de todo, decidí ponerme a meditar seriamente sobre los pros y los contras de volver con Edward.

Durante las últimas semanas nuestra comunicación y relación había mejorado. Ahora que conocíamos lo que el otro pensaba realmente sobre nuestro pasado, todo era más fácil, pero no sabía qué tan fácil era superar una infidelidad, entendía qué lo había llevado a hacerlo, pero eso no borraba lo que había hecho.

Comencé a anotar cada punto que me venía a la mente, terminando con solo dos cosas escritas al final de la hoja, alejadas del resto de puntos que había tachado o sobrepuesto. De un lado, la falta de confianza. Y del otro, los sentimientos que aún nos unían.

 **Edward POV**

Esa tarde había recibido a Jasper en el rancho, ya que en su casa estaban festejando la llegada de su hijo y del bebé de Rosalie, y al parecer los hombres estaban vetados de la fiesta.

Estábamos en el porche de la casa, mirando el lugar sin mucho interés. Después de lo que había escuchado de él y Emmett hablando en la ferretería meses atrás, me costaba contarle algo que tuviera que ver con Isabella, porque sentía que iría corriendo a contárselo a su cuñado y mis días últimamente giraban en torno a ella, de manera indirecta quizás, pero cualquier cosa que tuviera para decir la incluía al menos un poco, así que me limitaba a escucharlo hablar.

―Ha sido el invierno más largo de mi vida. Afuera helaba y en casa teníamos puesto el aire acondicionado. Creo que no me he quitado esta chaqueta desde principios de noviembre ―comentó sonriendo genuinamente, algo que Jasper solía hacer era encontrar lo divertido en medio de lo malo.

―No entiendo, ¿por qué tienen el aire acondicionado encendido en invierno? ―pregunté confuso, ahora ya estábamos a inicios de febrero y su esposa estaba a solo dos meses de dar a luz por lo que tenía entendido.

―Alice tiene bochornos o algo así. He evitado preguntar, lo intenté una vez y me gritó por no estar al tanto de todo y se fue a dormir con Bella. ¿Sabías que la casa de tu ex esposa es como el punto de reunión de las embarazadas? ―Hice una mueca y él sonrió divertido recargándose en el pequeño barandal de la entrada.

―Sabía que Rosalie pasaba bastante tiempo ahí, pero no tenía idea de que Alice también lo hacía. ―Bella me había puesto un poco al tanto de lo que sucedía con Rose en su casa las veinticuatro horas del día hacia unos meses, cuando ambas iban en la primera fase de sus embarazos.

―Creo que volverán loca a Isabella, no sé cómo lo hace, yo solo tengo que lidiar con los cambios de humor y demás síntomas de una de ellas y no es nada fácil, no me imagino cómo se sentirá ella que las soporta en su casa. Quiero decir, ella no tendría que hacerlo ―murmuró con simpleza―. Si siguen así, le quitarán las ganas de ser madre algún día.

―Bella es la clase de chica que estará ahí si la necesitan. Así que dudo que les diga algo sobre su estadía en su casa ―expliqué recargado en la esquina del barandal.

―¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado con lo de Isabella?

Sabía que lo preguntaría en algún momento, pero no quería hablarle sobre lo que teníamos o no, porque no estaba seguro de a quién le sería leal en esa lucha por tener a Bella. No estaba seguro tampoco de si el hermano de Alice seguía en la batalla, pero no quería ser el idiota que le hacía saber que ella tenía dudas sobre nosotros, es más que ni siquiera teníamos un "nosotros".

―Bien ―murmuré sin intenciones de decir otra cosa.

Él me miró con una ceja levantada y se estiró mirándome con curiosidad.

―¿Por qué siento como si estuvieras enojado conmigo? ―preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

―Quizás los cambios de humor de tu esposa ya te hacen creer que todos los tenemos ―murmuré con fingido desinterés.

―No. En realidad estás molesto conmigo, pero no entiendo por qué. ¿Es porque le conté a Alice que saliste con otra chica? Ya te dije que no creí que fuera algo malo. ―Lo miré fijamente y suspiré.

―¿Desde cuándo sabías que tu cuñado estaba interesado en mi esposa? ―pregunté con cierta severidad, como si lo estuviera acusando.

―Lo sabía ―murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco―. No lo sé, lo comentó después de conocerla en la universidad ―añadió como si no entendiera.

Bufé molesto y fue mi turno de poner los ojos en blanco.

―¿Y no pensaste en decirme que el tipo que se la pasaba metido en la habitación de mi novia estaba también intentando meterse en su cama? ―pregunté con una ceja alzada.

―Bueno, primero cuando lo supe tú y yo apenas nos conocíamos. Después Emmett dijo que no intentaría nada, entendía que ella estaba saliendo contigo y ella jamás lo notó, así que no veía el punto de decírtelo ―respondió con la maldita tranquilidad que lo acompañaba a donde quiera que iba, odiaba eso.

―Él vino aquí solo a querer meterse con mi esposa…

―Ella ya no era tu esposa. Te recuerdo que la dejaste porque te estabas acostando con una cualquiera. ―Lo fulminé con la mirada.

―Sabías lo que ella era para mí. Sabías todo lo que había pasado antes de mi infidelidad entre nosotros. Creía que éramos amigos y apenas terminé con Isabella lo llamaste para que viniera corriendo a hacerse el príncipe azul con ella.

―Eso no fue así. Yo no le dije nada, se enteró por mi esposa. Y creí que tú ya no tenías ningún interés por regresar con Isabella. No lo noté hasta la noche de la fiesta en mi casa, si fuera la clase de persona que crees que soy, le habría dicho a Emmett todo lo que tú y ella pasaron, lo habría animado a quedarse aun después de que ella le dejó en claro que no quería nada con él. Pero no lo hice porque eres mi amigo, Edward. Sé perfectamente que la amas, tanto como ella te ama a ti y si tuviera que elegir a alguien para estar con la mejor amiga de mi esposa, elegiría a mi mejor amigo y a la persona que sé la haría feliz aun después de todas las tonterías que ese idiota hizo. ―A veces olvidaba lo que era hablar con alguien preparado para tener una respuesta a cada cuestionamiento que le hiciera.

―Entonces, ¿por qué lo animaste a que la conquistara?

―Yo jamás hice eso ―respondió con tono ofendido.

―Los escuché hablando en la ferretería hace meses, prácticamente le pedías que fuera tras ella.

Él me miró con el ceño fruncido y algo pensativo, como intentando recordar lo sucedido aquella tarde.

―No lo animé. Le pregunté sus intenciones y le dije que ella estaba disfrutando su soltería. Edward, sé que nuestra amistad comenzó porque ellas eran amigas y teníamos que hablar por ello, pero han pasado diez años. Jamás he sido la clase de persona desleal que le conseguiría nuevo novio a la ex esposa de mi mejor amigo.

Lo miré fijamente y luego solté el aire dentro de mi pecho. Quizás estaba siendo algo melodramático, pero todo lo que tenía que ver con ella era un punto sensible y, a veces, cuando luchas por el amor de tu vida, necesitas a las personas que son tus amigos cerca de ti y no a personas que solo te empujarán a alejarte de aquello que te hará feliz y para mí mi felicidad era estar con ella.

Recargué mis codos en el barandal y decidí confiar en él.

―Hicimos un pacto. Seis meses más separados. Entonces, cuando se cumpla un año de nuestro divorcio, nos encontraremos en un lugar. Si ambos llegamos lo intentaremos de nuevo, dejando todo el pasado atrás, si solo uno de nosotros aparece todo habrá terminado y no volveremos a hablar del tema ―murmuré sabiendo que dándole esa pequeña información él entendería que confiaba en sus palabras.

―No me imagino qué hiciste para convencerla, pero es un buen primer paso. ¿Qué harás para que ella vaya el día de la cita?

―Seguir sus reglas. Dijo que no podía haber nada romántico entre nosotros y que debía intentar salir con otras personas. Por eso salí con esa chica hace semanas. Pero creo que estoy progresando, ella ha venido más aquí y hemos hablado bastante. Quizás con suerte ella se dé cuenta que podemos resolverlo.

―Espero que así sea, Edward. Por los dos.

―Yo también… Yo también…

* * *

 **El padre de la novia 2 es una película muy divertida, si no la han visto, trata de un hombre cuya esposa e hija están embarazadas al mismo tiempo y por cuestiones de la vida le toca cuidarlas a ambas por un tiempo y vive casi como Bella corriendo de aquí para allá.**

 **Gracias por leer y continuar conmigo hasta estos los últimos capítulos :3**

 **¿Quién será el padre de Rose? Creo que eso se ha vuelto el dilema de estos capítulos jajajaja**

 **Nos leemos el próximo lunes :)**


	18. Nacimientos y renacimientos

_**"Nacimientos y renacimientos"**_

 _ **Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Elite Fanfiction**_

 _ **www . facebook . groups / elite . fanfiction /**_

 _ **Bella POV**_

La semana siguiente me tomé unos días para ir a visitar a mi madre, así que por siete largos y perfectos días pude evadir todo para centrarme solo en mí. Mi mamá estaba enterada de todo mi divorcio y le había puesto al tanto de nuestro trato, hasta ahora era la única que sabía, al menos la única a quien yo le había contado.

Había sido bastante relajante pasar un tiempo lejos, también me había propuesto que al llegar hablaría con mis amigas sobre sus llegadas inesperadas a mi casa y así lo hice. No les había contado todos los detalles de mis intentos de quedar embarazada, pero sí una gran parte de ello para que pudieran comprender la situación en la que estaba. Ambas lo habían comprendido mejor de lo esperado y sus visitas a altas horas de la noche habían disminuido.

Rose me dijo que, en la semana que no estuve, habló con el padre de su bebé. Al parecer, el estaba enterado desde unos dos meses atrás, pero Rosalie le había dado un tiempo para pensar qué haría. Ella estaba segura de que no quería casarse o formar la típica familia con ese hombre, si no se veía en el papel de madre, en el de esposa mucho menos. Sin embargo, el hombre misterioso sí quería sentar cabeza con ella y ya tenía todo planeado para ellos, quería que se fuera a vivir con él, que se casaran y ella podría dejar de trabajar si lo deseaba, pues él se haría cargo de todos los gastos. Así que estaban teniendo bastantes roces sobre el tema. Alice quería empujarla a que accediera, al menos como una prueba, para que lo intentaran por la pequeña que venía en camino, en mi caso intentaba mantenerme al margen de todo el tema, no se suponía que fuera mi decisión.

Con Edward hablamos poco en esas semanas, decidimos que nos haríamos los análisis juntos, pero todo sería después del gran día, pues entonces podríamos tener una mejor perspectiva de qué queríamos saber y qué haríamos a futuro. Por lo que sabía, él había salido un par de veces con una mujer de la que desconocía su nombre, Jasper había jurado guardar silencio y no le contaba nada a Alice sobre ello y una parte de mí estaba volviéndose loca al no saber nada. Sabía que yo le había pedido que lo hiciera, pero no creía en ese momento que me afectaría como lo estaba haciendo. Tampoco me estaba muriendo de celos o tenía la necesidad de investigarlo, pero la curiosidad se había sembrado cuando Jazz se negó a hablar y mis dos mejores amigas, con las hormonas por los cielos, habían decidido dar con la mujer a como de lugar.

Yo había decidido dedicar mi tiempo libre a arreglar la única parte de la casa que seguía como antes, el patio. Era un bonito espacio que solo necesitaba algo de ayuda, así que comencé a plantar nuevas flores, quitando las malezas, limpiando y cortando el pasto. Era mi proyecto para distraerme.

Así pasaron los últimos días de febrero y todo marzo y, cuando menos lo esperamos, Alice entró en su último mes y Jasper se volvió su sombra. Era tierno verlos juntos, él preocupado y ella jurándole que todo estaba bien.

Los primeros días de abril fueron tranquilos y con un clima maravilloso, estaba algo nerviosa pues faltan unas semanas para nuestro ansiado día y una parte de mí entendía a qué se refería Edward, ese miedo a que uno de los dos no llegara y quedarse ahí esperando algo que no va a pasar. Suponía que debía ser porque estaba tan segura de que él llegaría que ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de ser la única ahí, pero con sus recientes citas todo podría cambiar.

Mientras ponía unas cuantas rosas rojas y blancas en la orilla del jardín, Rose me ayudaba a cortar pétalos ya secos de los rosales antes de ponerlos en la tierra. Habíamos pasado una agradable mañana juntas, me había contado que el padre de su pequeña quería ir a los últimos ultrasonidos y ella no estaba segura de quererlo ahí, porque era demasiada intimidad.

―No entiendo a qué quiere ir, le he mandado todos los ultrasonidos, no hay gran diferencia a que los vea en su casa a que los vea conmigo ―murmuró enfurruñada haciéndome reír.

―Es el padre, Rose. Quiere vivir la experiencia completa, aunque ustedes no vayan a ser nada, van a tener que aprender a compartir esa clase de cosas, como padres divorciados. Créeme, es mejor que tengan eso juntos a que cada uno tenga un tiempo por separado, mis padres lo hacían así y había Navidades en que no veía alguno ―respondí con seguridad acomodando el último rosal que me había pasado.

―Pero podríamos esperar un poco más, hasta que nazca. Lo cual es otro problema, porque él quiere estar ahí cuando nazca, ¿para qué? ¿Acaso es un médico experto? No que yo sepa. ―Sonreí divertida, me levanté del pasto, me quité los guantes, que evitaban que me llenara las manos de tierra, y me senté a su lado.

―Son las cosas que hacen los padres, Rosalie. Mira a Jasper, no deja ni a sol ni a sombra a la pobre de Alice. Se preocupan y son cosas que no pueden controlar, así que se alteran aún más. ―Ella suspiró y asintió aunque no creía que lo dejara entrar a la sala cuando naciera la pequeña―. Y ya que hablamos del hombre misterioso, ¿me dirás algún día su nombre o tendré que esperar a que mi sobrina me lo presente en su boda? ―añadí sonriendo.

―Te lo diré, lo prometo. Solo aún no estoy lista. Puedo decirte cómo es ―exclamó con tranquilidad. A veces me preguntaba si ese hombre le había pedido que no dijera nada o si ella lo había decidido sola.

―¿Entonces lo conozco? Y me encantaría saber cómo es, al menos me dará una idea de cómo se verá mi sobrina. ―Sonrió y acarició su vientre con dulzura.

―Bueno es guapo, rubio, tiene ojos azules, su manera de caminar es francamente digna de ver. Pensaba que era como yo respecto a las relaciones, pero por lo que descubrí recientemente es todo lo contrario. Esto quizás sea muy íntimo, pero tiene un tatuaje a lo largo de su espalda que es condenadamente sexy, eso y sus agiles manos, largos dedos y su bien dotada anatomía. Amiga, él es la sensualidad en persona. ―La miré con una sonrisa de lado y completamente divertida con su descripción del hombre en cuestión.

―Y yo que creía que no querías nada con él. Ahora tengo mis dudas, Rosalie ―bromeé riéndome sin poder contenerme.

―No quiero nada serio con él, pero estoy abierta a otras cosas. ―Me reí aún más con su comentario y ella sonrió descaradamente.

La semana pasó volando y mientras marcaba los días en el calendario, los nervios me alteraban más y más. Aunque ya no cargaba con tantas cosas, sí me ponía nerviosa el embarazo de Alice, todo podría complicarse en algún momento. Creía seriamente que mi miedo tenía que ver con que Jasper nos había puesto a todos temerosos con su lista de cosas que podrían salir mal. Por otro lado me preocupaba Rose y su situación con el hombre misterioso, no estaba segura de cómo terminarían o si llegarían a un acuerdo antes de que su pequeña naciera. Y finalmente Edward, la cúspide de mis nervios y miedos, todo se definiría muy pronto y mientras más miraba la fecha marcada, más alterada me ponía.

El jueves trece de abril, toda la oficina salió corriendo al hospital cuando la pequeña jefa castaña comenzó labor de parto en medio de una junta a la que, por más que su esposo le había dicho que no fuera porque ya estaba de reposo, ella se había negado a faltar. Así que en medio de uno de los puntos expuestos por uno de los miembros de la firma, solo vimos los ojos de Alice abrirse como platos y luego a Jasper salir corriendo con su muy embarazada esposa a su auto. Mientras todos habían decidido ir directo al hospital, yo me había ofrecido para llevar la maleta de Alice, así que fui a su casa antes de ir con ellos. Durante el camino llamé a Rosalie para avisarle, luego a Edward y finalmente a Emmett, pues a pesar de todo ella era su hermanita y seguro querría estar ahí cuando su sobrino llegara al mundo.

En la sala de espera estaba una cuarta parte de los empleados, en general las amigas de Alice y los colegas de Jasper, el resto se había tomado la tarde. También estaba una muy molesta Rose, que odiaba las sillas de la sala y prefería caminar de un lado a otro para calmar los nervios. Mientras yo había conseguido un café y esperaba a que nos dieran noticias. Después de un par de horas las personas empezaron a irse, pues eran pasadas las once de la noche y al parecer no estaba ni cerca de terminar, fue entonces que apareció Edward.

―Hola ―murmuró acercándose y besando mi mejilla. Sonreí amablemente y él se sentó a mi lado―. ¿Han sabido algo? ―preguntó mirando a Rosalie que caminaba de un lado para otro, no sabía cómo no se había cansado.

―Nada aún, Jasper salió hace un rato para avisar que lo más probable era que no naciera el día de hoy porque ha dilatado poco, pero que el médico dijo que no había ningún riesgo, les darán un tiempo más y en caso de que pase más de lo necesario, harán una cesárea de urgencia ―expliqué con un suspiro y me recargué en su hombro. Estaba cansada después de tantas horas ahí.

―Bien. Entonces mientras esperemos… Podríamos ir a comer algo a la cafetería, seguro desde que llegaste no has comido nada ―murmuró pasando su brazo por mis hombros y dejando que acomodara mejor mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

―Me gustaría comer algo mejor que la comida de hospital, pero no puedo irme de aquí hasta que no me digan que ella y la bebé están perfectas ―murmuré con cansancio.

―Podría conseguirte algo, iré en la camioneta y volveré lo antes posible. ―Asentí y, cuando iba a contestar, la voz de Rosalie me interrumpió.

―No quiero romper su burbuja, par de tórtolos, pero ¿alguno pensaba ofrecerle a la mujer embarazada de la sala traerle algo? ―preguntó enfurruñada. Sonreí escondiendo mi rostro en el pecho de Edward a punto de soltar una carcajada y él sonrió de igual forma.

―Lo siento, Rosalie. ¿Te gustaría que te trajera algo? ―cuestionó Edward y ella asintió casi emocionada, pero mientras ella decía las cosas que quería, la cara de Edward se volvió más y más confundida.

―Quiero un helado de mantequilla con chispas, aparte de mi pizza con anchoas y mi pasta con queso de cabra. ―Todo aquello quizás no sería tan malo por separado, pero pensar en todo combinado me daba náuseas.

―¿El helado de mantequilla existe? ―preguntó con el ceño fruncido y me reí.

―Creo que podría acompañarte, será más rápido y si algo pasa Rosalie nos llamará. ―Ella asintió como confirmación de que nos mantendría al tanto, nos pusimos de pie y salimos del hospital para buscar lo que Rose quería.

―Es curioso, justo así me imaginaba la primera vez que tuviera que cumplir con el antojo de una mujer embarazada. ―Lo miré confundida―. Pensé que llegado el momento te molestaría que no pudiera aprenderme todo lo pedido y terminarías yendo conmigo a altas horas de la noche para surtir tus antojos. ―Sonreí un poco y asentí.

―Yo imaginaba que me encontrarías asaltando la alacena en medio de la noche ―respondí con una sonrisa sencilla y sincera.

Entramos a una plaza en busca de algún lugar abierto, pero todo estaba cerrado, así que terminamos en un supermercado que abría las veinticuatro horas. Tomamos varias cosas y el helado de Rosalie. De regreso al hospital él me prestó su chaqueta, pues habíamos decidido ir a pie y la brisa empezaba a ser más fría.

―Mientras venía para acá, pensé que quizás podríamos hacernos los análisis, tardan un tiempo en entregarlos, así que estarán listos para el día de nuestra cita ―comentó como una posibilidad. Suspiré y asentí, aunque no le di una respuesta clara a la proposición.

Caminamos hasta la sala de espera y cuando estábamos cerca, escuchamos a Rosalie discutir con un hombre y aunque tardé unos segundos en reconocer su voz, no me quedó una duda de quién se trataba.

―Ya te dije que no es tuyo. Ni siquiera tuvimos sexo, te emborrachaste en mi sala y yo ya estaba ebria esa noche, así que me fui a dormir y tú dormiste en el sofá, no pasó nada ―exclamó Rosalie con un tono que no dejaba dudas de que estaba furiosa y a punto de mandarlo por donde había llegado.

―Cuando desperté estábamos desnudos, que te movieras a la habitación no quiere decir que nada pasó. ―Ella puso los ojos en blanco y Emmett Brandon la miró molesto, ni siquiera sabía que ellos dos se habían visto después de la fiesta, pero al parecer habían tenido una noche de copas juntos.

―Yo siempre duermo desnuda y tú eres un raro que estando ya ebrio decide desnudarse en casas ajenas. Eso no te hace el padre de mi hija. Mi bebé tiene un padre y él está enterado, no es tuya ―reafirmó cruzada de brazos y entonces pasó al lado nuestro un hombre rubio al que curiosamente también conocía y que hasta ese momento no había relacionado con la descripción que ella me había dado sobre el padre de su hija.

―Oh por Dios ―exclamé sorprendida cubriéndome la boca y Edward me miró confundido.

―¿Sabes qué pasa? ―preguntó mirando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a nosotros.

―Bueno, por lo que acabamos de escuchar, Emmett y Rose fueron a beber juntos y de alguna forma terminaron en su casa. Pero el padre del bebé de Rosalie acaba de llegar ―susurré sin poder dejar de mirar, era como ver una novela en toda su expresión.

―James, gracias a Dios apareces, ¿traes lo que te pedí? ―preguntó Rosalie mirándole con una sonrisa educada. Él puso los ojos en blanco pero asintió.

―Me parece que esto sería más divertido si en lugar de tratarme como un repartidor de comida, me dejaras vivir contigo y hacerme cargo de nuestra hija. Aparte de ti, sé que te gusta cuando lo hago ―murmuró mirándola descaradamente. Era como ver a Rosalie en versión masculina, rubio, atractivo y con la libido por las nubes.

Emmett hizo un ruido con la garganta, para dejar en claro que había alguien más ahí, y Edward se rió llamando la atención de todos. Al sentirme observada por las tres personas frente a nosotros me sonrojé y, antes de poder decir algo, Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó a donde estaban.

―Sabes, Rosalie, si ibas a mandar a tu novio a traerte comida nos hubieras avisado ―murmuró Ed con una sonrisa tranquila, le dedicó una mirada a cada uno de los presentes, pero él y Emmett se observaron por más tiempo del necesario.

―No es mi novio. Es solo el padre de mi hija ―respondió ella tomando asiento para abrir lo que el padre de su hija le había traído―. Y no deberías quejarte, James. Yo la cuido las veinticuatro horas del día, te toca cumplirle sus antojos.

―Dudo que mi hija sepa lo que son las anchoas ―murmuró él sentándose al lado de ella mirándola fijamente.

―¿Ahora me crees que no es tuya? Te dije que mi bebé tenía un padre y él estaba enterado ―añadió rápidamente Rosalie ignorando el comentario de James. Emmett bufó y caminó hasta sentarse alejado de nosotros.

―¿Cómo ha estado mi bebé todo el día? ―preguntó James ignorando todo lo sucedido y acariciando el vientre de Rose con devoción.

―¿Cuándo pasó esto? ―pregunté sin poder guardarme la curiosidad un momento más.

―Pues hace meses, cuando Alice nos presentó en la cena antes de su fiesta de compromiso. Digamos que hubo química y luego no volvimos a vernos hasta que nos encontramos en un bar hace meses y creamos a esta pequeña bolita ―explicó de la manera más tierna el rubio platinado del que Rosalie me había dado demasiada información como para volver a verlo igual que antes.

―¿Por qué no puedes hablar como un hombre normal? Tuvimos sexo estando ebrios y se nos rompió el condón, no tuvimos química, deja de hacerle creer a todos que estamos enamorados ―exclamó Rose y él soltó una carcajada.

―¿No se ve tierna cuando se enoja?

―Juro que voy a matarte, James. ―Mientras ellos peleaban, Jasper salió de a la sala y sonrió con completa alegría.

―Ya nació, es una preciosa bebé de tres kilos y medio.

Esa noche no nos dejaron pasar a verlas, pero a la mañana siguiente todos rodeamos a la pobre pequeña y no nos fuimos de ahí hasta que todos la habíamos cargado. Al final se quedaron solo Jasper y Alice con su hija, pues queríamos darles espació para disfrutar su momento.

Las semanas siguientes a eso me enfoqué completamente en el trabajo y en mi decisión ya tomada sobre si iría o no el día de nuestra cita, tenía claro lo que haría y me sentía finalmente tranquila con el tema.

Rose, si bien no se había mudado con James, si habían llegado a un acuerdo en que él pasaría los últimos dos meses en su casa por si ella lo necesitaba o si entraba en labor en medio de la noche.

Finalmente mayo llegó y todos asistiríamos al bautizo de la pequeña Louis Whitlock Brandon, pero antes tenía un lugar al que asistir.

 _ **Edward POV**_

Me había puesto el traje para el bautizo y estaba listo para salir, aún faltaban unas horas para la misa y todo el trámite, pero antes de la ceremonia tenía algo más importante y que definiría el curso de todo lo que seguiría desde ese día. Mi cita con Bella. Finalmente habíamos acordado un lugar, el mirador donde habíamos tenido nuestra primera cita casi once años atrás.

Tenía un ramo de flores listo y el regalo para Louis en la parte trasera de la camioneta, al llegar tuve que repetirme varias veces que aún faltaban un rato para la hora acordada, pero mientras el reloj avanzaba me ponía más y más nervioso. Una vez dio la hora pactada empecé a temblar y mis manos se sentían húmedas, casi sentía que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico; solo era un minuto tarde, pero yo sentía que habían pasado tres horas.

Algunos autos pasaban por la carretera y las personas me miraban como si estuviera loco por estar ahí parado. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, peor era la sensación, ni siquiera iban cinco minutos pero yo estaba haciéndome ideas de que ella no llegaría. Justo entonces, mientras me imaginaba lo que sería verla en el bautizo y saber que solo yo había estado ahí, escuché un claxon detrás de mí. Me giré y antes de poder decir o hacer algo, los brazos de la única chica que quería ver estaban enredados en mi cuello y sus labios habían tomado posesión de los míos.

Unos segundos después, la levanté con mis brazos y sonreí como un maldito estúpido afortunado sobre sus labios.

―Llevo cinco minutos viéndote caminar en círculos, quería ver cuánto podías esperar, pero resultó que yo no quería hacerlo ―exclamó sobre mis labios y sonreí aún más.

―Habría esperado el día entero, Isabella. ―Me dedicó una sonrisa preciosa y enorme antes de tomar mi mano soltándose de mi cuello.

―Ya vamos tarde y tenemos que llegar al bautizo. ―Sonreí y la seguí como un idiota enamorado y aún incrédulo de lo sucedido.

Decidimos ir en mi camioneta y más tarde pasar por su auto, tomamos el camino a la pequeña capilla donde sería la misa y nos sonreímos mutuamente sabiendo que ese era nuestro nuevo inicio. Todo lo malo quedaba en el pasado, ahora éramos solo nosotros dos enfrentándonos al futuro.

* * *

 **HOLA :)**

 **Preparándome** **mentalmente para que todas las que aun odian a Edward me maten jajajajaja**

 **En fin ¿que les pareció? Yo les dije que el padre de la bebé de Rose era rubio y no quisieron creerme jajajajajaja**

 **Todas pasaron por alto que ella y James se conocieron en la cena de Alice al principió de la novela, cuando Emmett apareció por primera vez *-***

 **Sobre Edward y Bella aun nos quedan cositas por resolver pero eso será hasta el 5 DE DICIEMBRE pues estoy terminando el semestre en la Universidad y me quedan exactamente dos semanas, así que los últimos dos lunes de noviembre no habrá actualización, pero no se asusten, la novela de que tiene final, tiene final.**

 **Les cuento que ya tengo otras dos historias preparadas, una se llama "Cicatrices" y la otra "Perdiéndote" les dejo las sinopsis aquí abajito y me encantaría me dijeran cual quieren leer antes. La primera es un OS y la segunda una historia larga pero más corta que está ;)**

 **Gracias por leer y nos leemos el 5 de DICIEMBRE :3**

 **...**

 _"Perdiéndote"_  
 _..._  
 _Bella era joven, inocente e inexperta en las relaciones con tan solo 18 años, su madre era una mujer católica que le impedía siquiera acercarse a un chico si ella no estaba presente, toda su vida fue a un colegio de señoritas, así que sus posibilidades de conocer a un hombre eran mínimas._  
 _Edward creció de la nada con la muerte de su padre, situándose al frente de las Empresas Cullen con apenas 25 años y sin ninguna experiencia aparte de sus estudios, su madrastra se dedicaba a gastarse la pequeña fortuna que su padre le había dejado, cuando estaba por terminarse el dinero aparecía en su casa y usaba la carta de haberlo cuidado como si fuera su hijo, aunque él sabía que era mentira, para sacarle dinero. Pero no le importaba darle un poco de dinero, mientras no tuviera que soportarla en la casa más de lo necesario.  
El mundo de ambos choca 5 años después de la muerte del padre de Edward, Bella acababa de terminar sus estudios en literatura y sus amigas habían decidido sacarla del letargo que su madre le imponía llevándola a un club donde pudiera divertirse un rato, Edward rara vez iba a esa clase de lugares pero esa noche solo quería buscar una chica y pasar un noche agradable entre las sabanas.  
Esa noche trajo consecuencias.  
Una boda.  
Un bebé en puerta.  
Y dos personas que no congeniaban en nada.  
Él no quería una esposa, no quería un hijo, incluso había mencionado la palabra aborto más de una vez, pero ahí estaba con ella durmiendo en su cama embarazada.  
Desato toda su frustración contra la pobre castaña que apenas si entendía como comportarse en medio de esa locura, poco a poco la chica dulce que llego pago las cuentas que él se empeñaba en cobrarle, y cuando él aprendió a amar, ella olvido como hacerlo._

 **...**

 _"Cicatrices"_

 _Durante cinco años estuvo casada con un hombre que lo único que le producía era miedo, terror si era posible, un hombre que dejo marcas por todo su cuerpo y un dolor psicológico que le era muy difícil dejar de sentir. Él era un maldito manipulador que la había aislado de todas las personas que una vez la amaron, hasta que ella no tuvo a nadie más y supo manejar la situación hasta que Isabella solo le tenía a él, cuando sentía que la joven estaba saliendo y viendo un destello de luz, la volvía a encerrar con confusos comportamientos que ella no podía comprender. Ahora él parece haber cambiado, pero un hombre que ha pasado media década enamorado de esa inocente castaña está decidido a que ella lo ame también, aun sin saber que está en una batalla que no solo se trata sobre el corazón de la joven, sino también su bienestar psicológico y físico._

 _¿Cómo borrar todos esos años de manipulación y engaños hasta que ella vuelva a confiar?_


	19. Todo en su lugar

_**"Todo en su lugar"**_

 ** _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo,_ **_**beta de Elite Fanfiction**_

 _ **www . facebook . groups / elite . fanfiction /**_

 **Edward POV**

Durante la misa no había podido dejar de mirarla con una sonrisa estúpidamente grande, ella solo me miraba de reojo intentando no sonrojarse, podía verlo en la forma en que mordía su labio inferior. El padre estaba poniendo el agua bendita sobre la cabecita de la pequeña Louis, Bella era su madrina y, dado que Alice la había elegido, a Jasper le tocó elegir al padrino, así terminé como padrino de nuestra primera sobrina.

Era una pequeña ceremonia, los invitados llegarían a la comida en la casa de los padres de la festejada, así que ahí solo estábamos nosotros cuatro, Rosalie con James, que últimamente la seguía para todos lados, Emmett, los abuelos de la hermosa niña y otros familiares que no reconocía. Al igual que la familia de Bella y algunas amigas de Alice.

Después de las fotos y de que Louis pasara por los brazos de cada persona que estaba en la capilla, incluido el padre, salimos para tomar cada uno sus autos. A nadie le pasó desapercibido vernos llegar juntos y tomados de la mano, pero ese día se trataba de la bautizada así que nos concentramos en ella.

―Podríamos casarnos ahora mismo, el padre está ahí y todos nuestros familiares y amigos, nos ahorraríamos una fortuna ―dije mientras le abría la puerta del auto. Ella sonrió recargándose del otro lado de esta.

―Llevamos saliendo tres horas y ya quieres que nos casemos. ¿Qué harás para nuestro aniversario de una semana? ―Sonrió por su comentario y me incliné para tomar sus labios, deseando que la puerta no estuviera entre ambos.

―La luna de miel, por supuesto. ―Ella sonrió sobre mis labios y se alejó con una mirada preciosa y sus mejillas sutilmente sonrojadas.

―Otro día. Me gustaría ponerme un vestido blanco cual jovencita virginal y un conjunto de lencería de damisela promiscua. Lamentable solo tengo puesto una de ambas cosas ahora mismo. ―Apenas terminó de hablar, entró al auto dejándome con la imaginación por los cielos, ya que su vestimenta no contaba precisamente con el vestido blanco―. Si te quedas ahí todos van a notar el problema en tus pantalones, cariño.

Su sonrisa era juguetona y solo la miré un segundo antes de sonreír de lado. Di la vuelta al auto y subí a su lado.

En la fiesta todos los invitados, en su mayoría del pueblo, nos miraban con sorpresa al vernos juntos y, no podía mentir, me encantaba presumir a mi mujer ante todos ellos. Bella les sonreía como si nada y respondía con un simple "nos amamos", a lo que yo sonreía rodeándola por la cintura.

A las ocho de la noche, algunos invitados comenzaron a irse, pues la pequeña Louis se había ido a dormir una hora atrás, hasta que quedamos solo los que habíamos estado en la misa. Rosalie estaba sentada y con los pies sobre las piernas de James que se los estaba masajeando. Según Bella, la pobre tenía dos semanas que debía de haber dado a luz y aún nada. Alice y Jasper estaban riendo por lo que sea que Rose les contaba y Emmett permanecía sentado con una chiquilla que no reconocía, no parecía menor de edad, pero era pequeña, como Alice, rubia y ojos azules.

Nosotros nos habíamos separado y permanecíamos abrazados en medio de la pista, mirándonos a los ojos y murmurando tonterías, sintiendo de vez en cuando la mirada de todos nuestros conocidos, pero sin intención de romper nuestra burbuja.

―Así que… ¿lencería de damisela promiscua? Quisiera comprobar eso apenas lleguemos a casa ―murmuré contra su oído y escuché una suave risita contra mi cuello.

―¿Intentas seducirme? Según Rosalie no debería tener sexo con nadie hasta la tercera cita ―comentó con una sonrisa encantadora.

―Bueno, fuimos a un mirador, a un bautizo y una fiesta. Así que básicamente fueron tres citas. ―Se rió contra mi cuello y me rodeó con sus brazos para pegarme más a ella.

―Te extrañaba. Teníamos años sin ser solo nosotros. ―Sabía a lo que se refería, antes de todos esos problemas, éramos así, atrevidos, juguetones, riéndonos todo el tiempo, amándonos sin que nada más importara. Mientras nos mecíamos con la música de fondo, asentí.

―Todo será mejor incluso que hace años. Apenas aceptes casarte conmigo, llenaremos la casa de niños. ―Ella se tensó unos segundos, pero finalmente se relajó en mis brazos.

―¿Qué te parece si iniciamos con uno y después pensamos en más? ―Sonreí y asentí, levanté su rostro y besé sus labios con ternura.

―Te amo, Isabella.

―Lo sé. ―Sonreí separándome de sus labios y mientras me disponía a besarla de nuevo, la música y los murmullos fueron acallados por un sonoro grito proveniente de la rubia amiga de Bella.

―¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Ahora?! ―gritó poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre. James se puso de pie y en pocos minutos ya estábamos todos rumbo al hospital, incluso la pequeña Louis iba en su carriola.

Instalaron a Rosalie en una habitación y le dijeron que sería cesaría, lo que fue muy divertido, puesto que James tenía prohibido entrar por órdenes de Rosalie. A pesar de eso él intentó entrar y ella lo sacó a los gritos, pero luego lo llamó para reclamarle por su dolor, después lo sacó porque no ayudaba en nada y finalmente lo dejó entrar cuando temió que le cambiaran a su hija por otra. El pobre ya estaba sudando de tanto entrar y salir.

Finalmente, diez minutos después, supusimos que se quedaría con ella hasta el final. Bella comenzaba a quedarse dormida en mi hombro y Jasper paseaba a Louis en brazos para que Alice pudiera descansar un poco, pues ya llevábamos alrededor de tres horas en aquella sala. La pequeña castaña comenzó a sollozar hasta que rompió en llanto, haciendo saltar a su madre que estaba dormida en las sillas. Jasper intentó calmarla, pero todo aquello debía ser muy cansador para un bebé.

―Quizás deberíamos llevarla a casa ―murmuró Alice tomándola en brazos, pero con la pequeña aún llorando.

―Iré por la camioneta ―respondió Jasper tomando la carriola de Louis y sus cosas, dejando solo una cobija para ella.

―Bella, ¿me llamarás si algo pasa? ―Mi cansada castaña asintió, regalándole una sonrisa de comprensión―. Y dile a Rose que vendremos a conocer a su preciosa niña mañana mismo.

―Se lo diré. Cuida a esta hermosa niña ―respondió poniéndose de pie y tomando en brazos a la pequeña con ternura. Sonreí al verla, de no ser por el color de sus ojos, podría pasar por nuestra. Cuando Bella me miró, me sonrió con algo de melancolía. Una vez que ellos partieron, volvimos a sentarnos abrazados en las incómodas sillas. Tenía mi brazo rodeándola para que pudiera descansar en mi hombro, comenzaba a pestañear, intentando no quedarme dormido. Poco tiempo después salió James sonriendo, aún con todo el cansancio que se veía en su rostro, tenía una gran sonrisa.

―Creí que ya no habría nadie esperando. ―Sonreímos levantándonos y él sonrió aún más.

―Queríamos estar seguros de que ambas estaban bien. Y que no te había matado en el proceso ―respondió Isabella, soltando un bostezo enseguida.

―Están perfectamente. Es una niña hermosa, idéntica a su madre. El doctor dijo que podían pasar, pero Rose está muy agotada, aún está algo adormilada por la anestesia. Pueden ver a Hailey en los cuneros, los llevaré. ―Lo seguimos ya que en su emoción ni tiempo nos dio de contestar. Le pidió a la enfermera que levantara a su hija para verla y sonrió orgulloso―. Les dije que era una belleza. ―Sonreímos sinceramente, la pequeña Hailey era una viva copia de su madre, incluso parecía que tendría el cabello rubio, lo que era de esperarse con ambos padres con el mismo tono.

―Sí, es una niña muy linda ―respondí mientras Bella la miraba con intensidad, parecía embelesada con la nueva integrante.

―Es idéntica a Rose, ya la imagino encandilando a todos sus compañeros de clase ―murmuró ella sonriendo y James frunció el ceño durante un segundo, para luego volver a sonreír al solo ver a su pequeña.

―Bueno puede encandilarlos, pero nada de novios hasta que yo no lo autorice. ―Sonreí por su comentario, al igual que Bella, y la abracé contra mi pecho, quería eso, quería ser padre al lado de ella.

Después de despedirnos, regresamos a la casa en el rancho. Estábamos más que agotados y eran pasadas las tres la mañana. Deberíamos haber caído directo en la cama, pero en lugar de eso terminamos envueltos en una manta en la sala, con un par de tazas con chocolate y, mientras ella se había quitado el vestido y se había puesto la parte de arriba de mi pijama, yo me había quedado solo con el pantalón. Era una extraña complicidad que habíamos perdido tiempo atrás y ahora finalmente podíamos recuperar.

―Hice una cita con mi ginecóloga antes de salir esta mañana, será dentro de dos días y quiero que vayas conmigo. Necesito quitarme la duda de una vez por todas, sean buenas o malas noticias, al menos sabremos qué es lo que haremos. ―Acomodé su cabello detrás de su espalda, despejando su cuello y dejando un beso en el punto exacto tras su oreja.

―Solo promete que no me sacarás del juego cuando todo se ponga difícil, si es que es algo malo. Quiero ser quien te ayude a no caer y quien te levante si lo haces. Es lo que hacen los matrimonios. ―Ella sonrió algo nostálgica, pero asintió.

―Estrictamente hablando, tú y yo no somos un matrimonio ―respondió sonriendo más sinceramente. Levanté una ceja en señal de que me lo había tomado como un reto.

―Eso es su culpa, señorita Swan. Yo tenía planes de cerrar el trato esta misma tarde. ―Soltó una dulce risita y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía, enredó sus brazos en mi cuello y dejó un beso en mis labios como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Nuestros labios encajaban de manera casi majestuosa, los suyos eran suaves y dulces, pequeños pero con el tamaño perfecto para acoplarnos.

Mi Bella, la mujer que había conocido tantos años atrás, ya no era la misma chica, no tenía dieciocho, ni andaba corriendo de aquí para allá intentando terminar un trabajo para el día siguiente, tampoco era la mujer con quien me había casado. Ahora, mi Bella era una mujer madura, temerosa del futuro, pero lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarlo. Tenía la certeza de que ella no me necesitaba para continuar su vida, pero me quería en ella y estaba dispuesta a darme una última oportunidad, pero sabía que si llegaba a lastimarla me echaría de la misma sin meditarlo. Y por lo que había visto en el último año, había una fila de hombres deseando que ella volviera a la soltería. Al igual que ella, yo había cambiado mucho con los años, incluso nuestro amor había cambiado, pero ahora éramos más fuertes y con seguridad podía decir que nadie nos separaría.

 **Bella POV**

Desperté a mediodía con su cuerpo envolviendo el mío, sus grandes brazos me rodeaban por la espalda y me impedía alejarme de él, pero en verdad no quería hacerlo. Quería quedarme justo en ese instante, cuando sentía una paz en mi interior y no podía dejar de pensar en que había hecho la elección correcta.

Durante los días siguientes pasamos un par de noches en su casa y otras en la mía, lo que era raro pues, cuando habíamos sido pareja antes, nos habíamos saltado muchas cosas a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Estábamos en una faceta nueva, éramos más maduros y podía decir que me gustaba el camino que estábamos tomando. Teníamos algunos planes, pero antes queríamos saber el resultado de los análisis que nos habíamos realizado para saber si podríamos tener hijos biológicos o no. En un futuro cercano no teníamos planeado tener un hijo, pero queríamos saber si teníamos esa posibilidad, pues sabíamos que el proceso de adopción era algo largo y podría tardar años, si dejábamos todo para el último momento seríamos padres cuando tendríamos que ser abuelos.

La doctora nos había dado algunas explicaciones el día de la consulta, había mencionado las diferencias entre ser infértiles y ser estériles, así como lo que podría causar nuestra infertilidad durante los últimos años. Ella mencionó que, lo que podía deducir por mis referencias, era posible que tuviera infertilidad en primera etapa, en la que al parecer el embarazo no pasaba de las primeras etapas y las perdidas eran confundidas con el periodo. Sin embargo, no había confirmado nada pues quería tener los resultados antes.

Casarnos no estaba tan poco cerca de pasar, queríamos restaurar nuestra relación, no podíamos simplemente hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y retomarlo todo así sin más. Primero nos tomaríamos un tiempo como pareja, quizás un viaje o simplemente darnos un respiro para ir a citas, hablar de todo lo que quedaba en el aire y ser un equipo de nuevo, estar juntos para todo y recuperar la confianza. Entonces hablaríamos de niños y anillos.

Esa tarde fuimos a recibir los resultados, el laboratorio los había enviado directamente con la doctora, así que llegamos a su consultorio. En los diez minutos que tardaron en dejarnos pasar, sentía mi pulso en la garganta, me costaba respirar calmada y mis manos sudaban, entonces sentí su mano sobre la mía y levanté la mirada.

―Tranquila, todo estará bien. ―Su sonrisa era tan sincera que casi podía creer sus palabras, pero aún con mis dudas, su simple gesto logró calmarme un poco. El estaba ahí, era mi apoyo, no tenía que hacer todo sola. Él estaría ahí, pasara lo que pasara.

Mientras intentaba enfocarme solo en esas cosas, la recepcionista nos avisó que ya podíamos pasar. Lo hicimos tomados de la mano y la doctora nos dedicó una sonrisa profesional, a la cual correspondí a medias, tomamos asiento frente a ella y evité a toda costa que él soltara mi mano.

―Supongo que quieren pasar directamente a los resultados. ―Asentí y Edward solo me miró antes de hacer lo mismo. Él estaba tan tranquilo que me hacía sentir que estaba siendo melodramática, la doctora sonrió y sacó el sobre con nuestros resultados del escritorio. Tragué en seco mientras ella sacaba las hojas y arreglaba todo para mostrarnos lo que decía.

―¿Es algo malo? ―pregunté al ver su ceño levemente fruncido. Ella levantó la mirada y regresó a su sonrisa anterior, negando rápidamente a mi cuestionamiento. Miré a Edward y apreté aún más su mano con la mía.

―No. En realidad según esto ninguno tiene problemas de esterilidad, todo parece estar en perfectas condiciones. ―Apenas terminó de hablar solté todo el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo y sonreí sinceramente. Edward me dio un apretón en la mano y le miré con completa alegría, se estiró y dejó un beso en mi frente mientras la doctora nos miraba con educación, suponía que ella veía eso a menudo en su consultorio.

―¿Eso quiere decir que podríamos tener un hijo en cualquier momento? ―Ella asintió, pero antes de que preguntáramos otra cosa, comenzó a hablar.

―Pueden tener niños cuando lo prefieran. Pero dado el historial y lo que me han contado, lo mejor será tomarlo con calma, el estrés y todo lo que conlleva intentar tener un hijo por tanto tiempo puede ser contraproducente. Si quieren usar algún tratamiento para acelerar el proceso podemos intentarlo, también quisiera que apenas tengas algún retraso o un sangrado fuera de tus días, vengan de inmediato, podría ser algo que estamos pasando por alto. ¿De acuerdo? ―Asentí sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Una vez estuvimos fuera del consultorio, me lancé a los brazos de Edward sintiéndome dichosa, saber que todo el nerviosismo y el miedo finalmente se había terminado me traía paz. Habíamos decidido darnos un año para nosotros, nada de intentar tener bebés, así que por ese tiempo no tomaríamos ningún tratamiento, pero apenas estuviéramos seguros de que estábamos listos, sabíamos que podíamos intentarlo, ser una familia.

* * *

 **Hola**

 **Volvimos *-* jajajajaja**

 **¿Nos extrañaban? o al menos a la novela jajaja**

 **Espero les guste este penultimo capítulo y dejen sus bellos RR :3**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	20. Final

**Final**

 **Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo**

 **Beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **Bella POV**

Los días después de enterarnos, finalmente, que podríamos tener hijos, habían pasado mucho mejor. Una parte de mí se sentía tranquila, ya no me obsesionaba tenerlos, pero temía pasarme la vida con esa duda y tener la respuesta era gratificante.

Había decidido continuar viviendo en mi casa, a pesar de la propuesta de Edward de volver a vivir juntos. Suponía que si íbamos a tomarnos todo con calma, mudarnos juntos no era la mejor opción. Sin embargo, terminábamos durmiendo prácticamente todas las noches en la misma cama, ya fuera en el rancho o en mi casa. Él estaba intentando ser paciente, lo cual agradecía, pero podía notar su ansiedad cuando hablábamos de planes a futuro.

Esa tarde, me encontraría con mis mejores amigas en la casa de Rosalie. Finalmente James había regresado a su apartamento, aunque debía admitir que me sorprendía que ella fuera la que lo urgiera a irse, parecían llevarse muy bien y disfrutar de la convivencia; pero al parecer ella no estaba tan cómoda como lo hacía ver.

La pequeña Hailey era idéntica a su mamá, rubia y de preciosos ojos azules y ya tenía a su padre colgando de su meñique. Había llegado temprano, así que estábamos esperando a Alice, que dejaría a Louis por primera vez con Jasper completamente solos, cuando apareció James para llevarse a su niña, pues sería un día libre para las madres primerizas. No había notado nada raro en el comportamiento de Rose, al menos no hasta que él apareció.

Ellos estaban en el pasillo de la entrada, mientras que yo jugueteaba con los deditos de Hailey, que parecía estar por dormirse. Al principió hablaban despacio, pero mientras su conversación avanzaba sus voces subían más de volumen. Por el concepto abierto en la casa de Rose, me era imposible no verlos y escucharlos, pero intentaba no hacerlo.

―Que no salgas conmigo, no quiere decir que puedes salir con alguien más. ―Mi rubia amiga estaba furiosa y pude ver en los ojos de James que no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando.

―No estoy saliendo con nadie, mujer. Pero aunque así fuera, si no quieres estar conmigo no puedes obligarme a estar solo el resto de mis días. A veces se necesita una compañera de cama. ―Mientras ellos se miraban furiosos, yo me mantenía en silencio con la pequeña Hailey en brazos.

―Bien, si eso quieres. Mañana tendrás a Hailey todo el día y la noche, el doctor me ha dado alta para cualquier tipo de actividad y planeo ir a un bar a buscar algo de diversión. ―Intentaba no poner atención, pero su conversación era digna de escucharse, solo esperaba que no terminaran enrollándose conmigo presente.

―Genial, pero cuando no encuentres a ninguno que logre satisfacerte completamente, Hailey estará dormida y yo encantado de recibirte, cariño. ―No estaba segura de si ellos aún se acordaban de mi presencia, pero el rostro de Rose era un poema, uno que quizás tendría groserías en él, y el de James no se quedaba atrás. Eran tan parecidos, testarudos y posesivos, que dar el brazo a torcer no era una opción.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, al igual que él parecía retarla, pero aún con lo mucho que intentaban mirarse con enojo, había algo en ellos que te hacía sentir que estabas de mal tercio, casi con ganas de irte para darles privacidad y evitar ver como se desnudaban mutuamente.

―Créeme, lo último que necesito son tus propuestas. Ya te lo dije, eres solo el padre de Hailey, es todo lo que eres y serás en mi vida, ni siquiera un amante ocasional. ―Sabía que Rose solo estaba intentando defenderse, pero pude ver que, a diferencia de los insultos anteriores, ese le había dolido al pobre hombre que solo quería una oportunidad para estar juntos y criar a su hija. James la miró dolido unos segundos, después recompuso su rostro y la pasó de largo.

―Es bueno saberlo, pero la que debería entenderlo eres tú, porque no fui yo quien te pidió explicaciones sobre tus citas. Así que la próxima vez, evítame tu drama, porque no eres mi mujer, ni mi esposa, ni mi amante de turno. Eres solo la madre de mi hija. ―Se acercó a mí y me sonrió tendiendo sus brazos para tomar a Hailey que apenas lo vio sus ojos brillaron como si reconociera al hombre y quisiera contarle su día entero.

Después de que acomodó a la pequeña en el auto y guardó la pañalera, se fue sin despedirse de Rosalie y ella se quedó unos segundos más de lo necesario parada frente a la puerta, pensativa; luego se giró y me sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

―Necesito una margarita. ―Sonreí y la seguí, aunque obviamente no tomaríamos nada, pues ellas aún estaban amamantando. Una parte de mí se preguntaba si ella en verdad no quería a James a su lado o si había algo más. Sabía que jamás había querido tener una relación tan seria, pero esos meses al lado del padre de su hija parecía feliz de compartir tanto con una persona y me preocupaba que estuviera pasando por un mal momento con tantos cambios en su vida, pero no podía meterme en sus decisiones.

Alice llegó unos minutos después, algo asustada por la bebé, pero quería relajarse y pensar en cualquier otra cosa, así que comenzamos a hablar de cosas fuera del área de los bebés.

―Creo que alguien debe explicarnos cómo es que su exesposo logró meterse en su cama de nuevo. ―Levanté la mirada de las margaritas sin alcohol que había preparado Rosalie, sonreí sinceramente y dejé mi vaso en la mesita de la sala. Estábamos sentadas sobre la alfombra, descalzas y completamente relajadas.

―Sí, Bella. ¿Qué hizo ese idiota para que lo perdonaras? ―Suspiré y decidí explicarles el trato que habíamos hecho, para después contarles por qué había decidido que en verdad quería darle una nueva oportunidad a Edward.

―Sé que podría estar cometiendo la estupidez más grande de mi vida al darle otra oportunidad, pero prefiero haberlo intentado y decir que hice todo para que funcionara y no preguntarme dentro de treinta años qué pudo ser. Y él me demostró que estábamos juntos en esto. ―Alice sonrió y Rose solo me miró pensativa.

―Creo que tienes razón. Y siendo sincera, no podía imaginarte con nadie más, ni a él con otra chica. Son las personas más raras cuando se trata de buscar pareja. ―Puse los ojos en blanco antes de reírme genuinamente―. Pero hablando en serio, si tú eres feliz, tienes todo mi apoyo, Bells.

―Ahora ya sé quién es mejor en ese asunto. ―Miré a Rose confundida, al igual que Alice. Ella pareció notar que lo había dicho en voz alta y tomó de su bebida para no tener que seguir hablando, solo entonces entendí de qué iba su comentario, se refería a Emmett, así que hice lo mismo para evitar hablar del tema.

―¿Mejor en qué y quién? ―preguntó Alice mirándonos a una y a otra.

―Es que Bella salió con un universitario hace meses, tuvieron sexo alocado y luego le pregunté si había sido mejor que con Edward, ella se negó a contestar, pero ahora estoy segura de que el dueño del rancho más grande del pueblo, también tiene grandes habilidades en otras cosas. ―No sabía cómo Rosalie podía mentir tan rápido y tan bien, casi escupía lo que estaba bebiendo por la sorpresa y Alice solo sonrió divertida.

―Bueno, entonces si es tan bueno, deberías decirnos qué hizo mejor que el otro chico. ―Miré a Alice con algo parecido a la vergüenza, no podía contarle las diferencias entre ese otro chico y Edward, porque ese otro hombre era su hermano y me parecía muy raro, aunque ella no supiera eso.

―Yo no estoy amamantando ―murmuré y ambas me miraron confundidas―. Me refiero a que yo puedo beber alcohol y creo que lo necesito ahora. ―Rose sonrió divertida y asintió, se levantó para ir a buscar una botella de tequila, la única que quedaba en su casa, puso un poco en mi bebida y tomé un trago. No debería beber hablando de cosas tan íntimas, tendía a hablar de más bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero si íbamos a hablar de las diferencias en la cama entre Edward y Emmett, necesitaba algo que me hiciera olvidarlo todo para mañana.

―Bien, somos todo oídos ―exclamó Rosalie sonriendo maquiavélicamente. Puse los ojos en blanco y suspire. Eso no era raro, antes había hablado de mis experiencias con Rose y ella me contaba hasta las cosas más raras de sus amantes en turno, pero con Alice, bueno, ella solo me había escuchado después de que estuve con Edward la primera vez, no solíamos compartir cosas de ese tema y mucho menos si eso incluía a su hermano.

―¿En verdad quieren saberlo?

―Por supuesto, tranquila, no le diremos nada a nadie. Se queda entre nosotras. ―Suspiré y asentí, no era tan difícil.

―Sí, prometemos que tu novio no se enterará de que comparaste tamaños y técnicas ―añadió Rosalie haciendo soltar una carcajada.

―Oh por Dios. Bien, digamos que Edward solo le lleva la delantera por un par de centímetros. ―Rosalie sonrió divertida, al igual que Alice, pero si ella supiera de quién hablábamos probablemente no querría escuchar eso.

―¿Qué tanto?

―No me detuve a medirlos, Rose.

―Bueno, ahora tienes a Edward cada día metido en tu cama, quizás podrías juguetear un poco y conseguir la medida exacta. ―Sabía que mi rostro estaba rojo como un tomate, pero aun así me reía más que divertida con la situación.

―Bien, cuando la consiga las actualizo en el tema de cuánto mide el miembro de mi novio. ―Alice sonrió divertida y yo continúe bebiendo mi copa.

―El de James mide quince centímetros. ―Miré a Rose como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de decir, pero en realidad lo creía. Ella tenía la mala costumbre de saber cuánto media su pareja en turno, aunque generalmente se lo guardaba para sí misma, solo unos cuantos habían tenido la mala suerte de hacerla enojar y ella había soltado todo lo que sabía. Sin embargo, aquello no había sonado como si quisiera avergonzarlo y la medida no era para eso, así que eso sí me sorprendía.

―Yo jamás se lo he medido a Jasper y tenemos más tiempo que tú y James, quizás debería hacerlo ―comentó Alice, haciéndonos reír.

―James y yo no estamos juntos. Pero es bueno saber la medida, para presumir un poco. ―Puse los ojos en blanco de manera divertida y seguimos nuestra extraña conversación―. Pero dejemos eso de lado, puede tener treinta centímetros y no saber usarlos. Así que vamos a lo interesante, la técnica.

―No creo que eso sea correcto. Quiero decir, ¿eso no debería quedarse entre tú y esa persona?

―Por favor, Bella. Los hombres saben que las mujeres hablan, así como nosotras sabemos que ellos les cuentan a sus amigos cuando finalmente logran tener acción. ―Sonaba razonable.

―Está bien. Edward es apasionado, rudo, varonil. No se detiene a preguntar, sabe encontrar su propio camino hasta hacer que toques el cielo. Jamás, ni siquiera en nuestros peores momentos, tuvimos una rutina. Él es bastante imaginativo. ―Rose sonrió y Alice me dedicó una mirada divertida.

―Con esos antecedentes hasta yo volvía con él ―exclamó Rosalie y las tres rompimos en risas.

―Bien, ya conté todo. Ahora ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo. ―Ellas se miraron y finalmente asintieron, así que terminamos hablando durante horas de un tema que creía solo compartían las adolescentes, pero resultó bastante relajante. Teníamos tiempo sin hablar de algo que no estuviera relacionado con las bebés.

―¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Lo peor que puede pasar es que terminen, eso no es tan malo. Estoy segura de que él no dejaría a su hija de lado por eso. ―Ahora estábamos recostadas en la alfombra, las margaritas se habían terminado, así que solo hablábamos.

―Jamás quise una relación seria y él quiere ir muy rápido. ¿Sabes por qué se fue? La otra noche, después de tener sexo, me pidió que nos mudáramos juntos definitivamente, que buscáramos una casa para los tres y la compráramos juntos. Comprar una casa con otra persona es incluso más compromiso que casarte, al menos eso lo arreglarías con un divorcio, una casa no la puedes partir por la mitad. ―Alice soltó una risita desde el sofá en que se había acomodado.

―Pero es divertido compartir casa. Cuando te enojas lo mandas a dormir al sofá y te paseas en ropa interior por simple diversión. Debes encontrar lo divertido. ―Rose la miró como si estuviera meditando lo que dijo.

―¿En verdad le haces eso a Jasper?

―¿Cómo crees que concebimos a Louis?

―Jamás volveré a ver a James o Jasper a la cara de la misma manera. ―Reímos y nos quedamos en un agradable silencio.

Por la tarde, James pasó a dejar a Hailey que estaba profundamente dormida, Rose lo acompañó hasta la habitación de la bebé y esperamos unos segundos antes de seguirlos, por suerte habían dejado la puerta entreabierta y podíamos verlos. La pequeña estaba ahora en la cuna y ellos parecían hablar en murmullos porque no podíamos escucharlos. Lo siguiente que supimos fue que estaban besándose contra la pared blanca de la habitación de la bebé.

―Oh por Dios. Mis ojos. ―Me reí por la reacción de Alice y salimos de ahí―. No sé tú, pero no quiero estar aquí cuando empiecen a correr desnudos por la casa. ―Asentí colocándome los zapatos y tomé mis cosas. Dejamos una nota pegada en la puerta con un simple mensaje, "Diviértete", y salimos de la casa. Como había bebido algo de alcohol, llamé a Edward para pedirle que pasara a buscarme, él llegó unos minutos después en la camioneta y se detuvo frente a la casa de Rose. Alice se despidió y se fue, mientras él bajaba de la camioneta para abrirme la puerta.

―Creí que sería sin alcohol, señorita. ―Sonreí y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Él me levantó un poco por la cintura y me besó en los labios, después me dedicó una sonrisa preciosa.

―Lo era. Pero luego recordé que a mí el doctor no me había prohibido beber.

Soltó una risita y asintió. Me dio un último beso y me abrió la puerta de la camioneta para ayudarme a subir. Mientras conducía, recordé lo que había mencionado Rose sobre medirlo, no creía compartirlo con nadie, pero sonaba interesante hacerlo.

―¿Tienes un problema con que la próxima vez que estemos juntos lleve una cinta métrica? ―Él me miró con cierta diversión y un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

―¿Planeas medir algo?

―Sí, me gusta saber el tamaño exacto de mis bienes. ―Soltó una carcajada y sonreí también―. ¿Recuerdas cuando estaba en la universidad e ibas a verme en una camioneta menos espaciosa que esta?

Él asintió sin entender muy bien para donde iba.

―Recuerdo que se me ocurrió intentar seducirte en ella, en los miradores de la ciudad, y te pusiste furiosa. ―Solté una risita, me quité el cinturón y me estiré para dejar un beso en su cuello y continuar por su mandíbula―. Creo que tus palabras exactas fueron: "Debes estar bromeando, no tendré sexo en un auto" ―murmuró con suave jadeo y me reí contra su oído.

―Quizás deberías intentarlo de nuevo y ver qué pasa ―susurré contra su cuello y sentí el jadeo contra su garganta. Sin esperármelo, tomó un camino distinto y terminamos en una especie de mirador escondido entre cientos de árboles que nos rodeaban. Él se había girado y sus labios habían encontrado los míos, ahora estaba sobre mí, recostados sobre el asiento de la camioneta. Sentía como su cuerpo se balanceaba contra mí e involuntariamente abrí más mis piernas para que pudiera acomodarse mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté enrollada cómodamente en las sábanas de la cama de Edward, recordaba vagamente cosas de la noche anterior, pero estaba segura de que había caído dormida en el asiento de la camioneta, satisfecha y cansada. Levanté la mirada al escuchar que alguien salía del baño, mi atractivo cobrizo estaba parado frente a la cama con solo unos bóxers negros.

―Pensé que dormir en la camioneta no sería nada cómodo ―murmuró subiéndose a la cama hasta quedar sobre mí y alcanzar mis labios. Encantada correspondí sus besos y nos giró para dejarme sobre él, solo entonces noté que estaba desnuda.

―Y al parecer dormir con ropa también podría ser incómodo ―exclamé ante mi obvia desnudez. Él sonrió y jaló la sábana para dejarme al descubierto por completo.

―Me gusta mirarte mientras duermes y, sin duda, la ropa solo estorbaba. ―Sonreí y lo miré a los ojos, no quería perder eso de nuevo―. Te amo.

―Lo sé. ―Sonrió de nuevo y me besó para iniciarlo todo de nuevo. Las horas siguientes las pasamos besándonos, recorriendo nuestros cuerpos sin pudor alguno. Nos duchamos juntos y bajamos a desayunar, aunque esa cocina necesitaría un equipo entero para volver a ser un lugar limpio.

Desde que habíamos decidido estar juntos de nuevo, nuestras manos pasaban más tiempo recorriendo el cuerpo del otro que cualquier otra cosa. Suponía que era la añoranza de sentirnos unidos en cuerpo y alma, y siempre habíamos tenido muy buena química en ese aspecto, así que solo estaba disfrutando los primeros meses, que siempre venían acompañados de una carga de lujuria.

―Entonces, ¿ustedes hablan de esas cosas también? ―Habíamos terminado sentados en el sofá de la sala, cada uno de un lado con nuestras piernas entrelazadas en el centro.

―Sí, pero ese no es el punto, lo que quiero saber es si tú le contaste a alguien cuando estuvimos juntos la primera vez. ―Él sonrió y después de parecer pensarlo, asintió.

―Hablé con Jasper, pero no creo que sea igual. No puedo evitar pensar que ustedes comparten más información que nosotros. ―Sonreí y supuse que quizás tenía razón, no me imaginaba a los chicos hablando tan a fondo del tema como nosotras―. ¿Tú le contaste a alguien?

―A Rose y Alice. Aunque creo que la chica que vivía frente a mi dormitorio también sabía y no puedo decirte si ella le contó a más chicas. ―Sonrió divertido.

―¿Qué les dijiste?

―¿Intentas averiguar si di buenas referencias? ―Soltó una carcajada y estiró su brazo para atraerme hasta quedar sobre su regazo.

―Solo intento saber si tus amigas me mirarán con ganas de reírse de mí. ―Sonreí divertida y negué.

.

Un mes más tarde, Edward tuvo que viajar por unas cosas del rancho y me invitó a ir con él, así que durante un par de semanas tuvimos unas mini vacaciones. Aunque no recordaba cuáles habían sido las últimas que habíamos tenido, estaba segura que esas habían sido las mejores. También porque con aquel viaje pude aprender más sobre el manejo del rancho y mi interés fue mayor, no me veía intentando amaestrar a un caballo, pero era sumamente interesante ver a los que sabían hacerlo.

Volvimos al pueblo para enterarnos que Rosalie y James habían decidido vivir juntos, al parecer el consejo de Alice había sido tomado en cuenta y habían decidido intentarlo realmente y, para más sorpresa de todos los que los conocíamos, un mes más tarde nos reunimos en Las Vegas para celebrar la boda de la pareja. Había sido perfecta para ellos, tenía todo aquello que los representaba, fiesta, alcohol, olvidar todo lo sucedido un día antes, terminar con los tacones en las manos y perder uno al mejor estilo de Cenicienta. Pero, por primera vez, ambos despertaron sin ganas de huir a hurtadillas de su habitación.

Alice y Jasper habían tenido un fin de semana más familiar, pues llevaron a su pequeña. Nosotros nos habíamos ofrecido para cuidar a Hailey, así sus padres podrían disfrutar la noche de bodas, pero cuando se quedó dormida, abrimos una botella de champaña para brindar porque para ese momento ya teníamos seis meses de haber vuelto, así que era un logro para nosotros.

Conforme los días pasaban, más convencida estaba de todas mis decisiones, porque me sentía más enamorada y feliz ahora de lo que había estado en el pasado, finalmente no sentía que estaba llevando todo el peso de mis secretos, ni que estaba intentando salvar una relación sin apoyo alguno, ahora me sentía feliz con mi relación.

Por la noche, después de terminarnos la primera botella, decidimos salir, así que dejamos a Hailey con Alice y Jasper que encantados la aceptaron. Jamás había ido a un casino, así que nos divertimos un rato recorriendo las mesas de cartas y apostando quizás un poco de más. Resultó que Edward era muy buen jugador y al final quedamos solo nosotros dos, él era bueno, pero mis años de abogada me habían enseñado a engañar muy fácilmente. Había mucho en la mesa, pero a ninguno le importaba el dinero, era simplemente excitante, la adrenalina y el juego del todo o nada.

―¿Estás seguro de querer arriesgarte, cariño? ―En esa última mano me había ido muy bien y era muy poco probable que le ganara a mi escalera de color. Él lanzo una ficha marrón, cinco mil dólares más a la mesa.

―Siempre, mi amor. ―Había demasiadas personas a nuestro alrededor, incluso el crupier parecía ansioso por el resultado.

Sonreí y bajé mis cartas para mostrarlas, su mirada se tornó sorprendida, pero antes de poder cantar victoria, él mostro sus cartas: una escalera real de color. Me dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, mientras yo quería matarlo ahí mismo. Las posibilidades de sacar esas cartas eran una en un millón.

―No te enojes, cariño. De todas maneras sabes que todo lo mío es tuyo. ―Sabía que ahora solo estaba intentando molestarme, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verme molesta por no ganar un estúpido juego. Lo que en verdad me molestaba eran las mujeres a su alrededor que no había notado hasta ese momento en que las cartas ya no eran lo más importante.

―Entonces ve a cambiar tus fichas y vayamos a la habitación a celebrar tu victoria, cariño ―exclamé con tono seductor y mirando fijamente a la rubia que intentaba colgarse del brazo de Edward ahora que había visto el dinero que se llevaría. Ella me fulminó con la mirada, pero al no tener ni el mínimo interés de Edward sobre ella, lo soltó y se fue junto a su grupo de zorras.

―Yo te habría dejado ganar si me lo pidieras. ―Giré el rostro para ver a un tipo sentado a mi lado y fruncí el ceño, ¿dejarme ganar? ¿Qué clase de idiota dejaría ganar a una chica solo porque traía un vestido ajustado?

―No soporta a los imbéciles que creen que dejarla ganar es un alago ―murmuró Edward que se había puesto de pie y había rodeado la mesa para tomar mi mano, puse los ojos en blanco y me puse de pie para seguirlo a que cambiara sus fichas. Después todo fueron cocteles y manoseos bajo la mesa, hasta que desperté a la mañana siguiente, con una terrible resaca. Ya no era la jovencita de diecinueve años que no sufría por tomar alcohol.

Al regresar al pueblo, todo tomó un ritmo más tranquilo, dejando por completo el alcohol fuera de la lista, teníamos citas menos energéticas, pues el punto no era solo tener sexo, queríamos hablar y volver a confiar el uno en el otro. Esa tarde, mientras estaba en mi oficina limpiando un poco el papeleo, entró James con cara de culpabilidad mirándome avergonzado.

―Hola, Bella.

―James, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ―pregunté confundida, no solía venir a menudo a mi oficina a menos que tuviera duda de algunos papeles o cosas por el estilo.

―Ah. Bueno, ¿recuerdas que hace meses te entregué un paquete con los papeles para terminar con tu divorcio? ―Asentí confundida―. Estaba revisando los últimos papeles del año pasado para meterlos al archivo general y me di cuenta de que jamás me los entregaste. ―Fruncí el ceño.

―¿Qué? Claro que sí, yo no los tengo. Los firmé, los guardé en mi escritorio, se los entregué a Edward para que los firmara y… ―Él jamás me los había regresado―. Oh.

―No tienes que preocuparte, el divorcio se terminó, los papeles son solo para mantenerlos en el registro del despacho. Puedo darte otra copia si quieres. ―Suspiré y asentí, ni siquiera estaba segura de si Edward aún los tendría.

Unos días más tarde regresé con los papeles firmados, cosa que fue difícil de explicar para Edward, pues no tenía idea de por qué estábamos firmando de nuevo papeles de divorcio, pero al final había comprendido el punto de esos archivos y habíamos dejado el tema.

Para cuando cumplimos un año de novios, de haber retomado todo desde cero, decidimos hacer un viaje juntos, no habíamos tenido unas verdaderas vacaciones desde que nos habíamos casado, así que fue simplemente maravilloso. Decidimos ir a las playas de Punta Cana, el hotel era perfecto, tenía todo para pasar el día relajados, tumbados bajo el sol o para que recorrieras las atracciones turísticas del lugar. Nosotros habíamos pasado del show de animales, principalmente por el horrible documental que había visto al respecto, pero fuimos a otras atracciones, como las motos acuáticas, entre muchas otras. Pero nuestros momentos favoritos fueron cuando rentamos unas cabañas sobre el mar que nos dejaban ver el atardecer y tener una velada romántica a solas completamente.

Al regresar de nuestros días libres, decidimos finalmente mudarnos juntos, pero decidimos dejar la casa del centro amueblada, por si acaso. En el rancho todo parecía como si jamás me hubiera ido de ahí, las últimas flores que había plantado frente a la casa estaban floreciendo con la primavera y aunque habíamos cambiado un par de cosas de la casa, todo estaba como si los últimos dos años no hubieran existido. Aún no habíamos comenzado con el tratamiento de fertilidad, sin embargo, ahora ya no me era necesario tener hijos, ya no lo veía como algo que tenía que cumplir sí o sí, era algo más simple, si pasaba estaría feliz, sino no sentiría que el mundo se me venía encima.

A finales de junio, cuando las pequeñas Hailey y Louis tenían ya un año de edad y habían tenido sus respectivas fiestas de cumpleaños, fue que todo en nuestras vidas cambio. Había tenido un retraso, solo unos días, pero intentaba no volverme loca al respecto. Finalmente, cuando pasaron dos semanas, decidí hacer una prueba de embarazo, las dos rayitas frente a mí me habían dejado muda por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. No era la reacción que había esperado de mí, pero cuando finalmente pude procesar que era real, me puse de pie y corrí al rancho, donde Edward estaba con otros peones del lugar hablando de algún asunto que parecía importante. Apenas me acerqué, su mirada brilló y estiró su mano.

―Ella es Bella, mi esposa. ―Al parecer no eran peones como yo había pensado, sino un par de inversionistas. Hubiera corregido a Edward en cualquier otro momento, pero en ese momento poco me importaba si me llamaba novia o esposa. Saludé a ambos hombres con una sonrisa educada y luego miré a mi cobrizo algo ansiosa.

―Debo decirte algo importante. ―Él frunció levemente el ceño y asintió.

―¿Nos disculpan un momento? ―Los hombres asintieron y él me tomó la mano para alejarnos lo suficiente para hablar tranquilos. Lo miré fijamente, mientras intentaba pensar en una forma de decirlo sin gritar con la emoción que sentía dentro de mí―. Estás preocupándome, Bella. ―No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba en silencio hasta que él habló, sonreí y negué.

―No debes preocuparte, es algo bueno. Muy bueno, diría yo. ―Él asintió, mostrándose más relajado, suspiré de nuevo y sonreí tomando su mano entre las mías―. Estoy embarazada.

Nuestro primer hijo llegó ocho meses más tarde, el parto fue rápido y simple, según la doctora que nos había atendido todo el embarazo y había asistido en la llegada de nuestro bebé, un precioso niño al que llamamos Anthony Cullen Swan. Desde ese momento todo fue diferente, ambos estábamos felices con el proceso de ser padres, encantados con todo lo que podíamos mostrarle a nuestro pequeño.

Había días en que Edward lo llevaba al rancho con unas pequeñas botitas que me resultaban más que tiernas, aunque Tony las odiaba porque no eran cómodas, según él. Otros días se iba conmigo al trabajo, donde llenaba hojas de colores con lo que él llamaba números. Sus primas postizas estaban encantadas con él, a pesar de que era un poco menor, lo trataban como si fuese un bebé y ellas todas unas adultas, lo que era divertido de ver.

Al entrar al kínder fue como cambiar la rutina una vez más, él lo amaba, yo me volvía loca. Los primeros días preguntándome si estaría bien y feliz en aquel lugar, y Edward se había vuelto mi apoyo en esos días, lo que nos había llevado a concebir a nuestra segunda hija, la pequeña Tamara Cullen Swan.

Aun con lo mucho que amábamos ser padres, decidimos que era más que suficiente, así que después de que naciera Tamara, Edward se hizo la vasectomía, pero resultó que no éramos buenos siguiendo instrucciones médicas y terminamos concibiendo a Julieta, la más pequeña y última de nuestros hijos. Aunque había sido sorpresivo a más no poder, había sido recibida con el mismo amor que sus hermanos.

Cuando Julieta tenía tres años, Tamara cuatro y Tony siete, dimos finalmente el paso al altar por segunda vez en nuestras vidas, en una ceremonia pequeña en el rancho, con nuestros amigos y familiares solamente, todo había valido la pena.

No podía creer que diez años antes habíamos estado al borde de perdernos para siempre, si ambos hubiéramos sido solo un poco más testarudos quizás no tendríamos a nuestros pequeños y no podía imaginarme la vida sin él a mi lado y mis niños corriendo a nuestro alrededor.

Mientras tanto, Rose y James habían tenido un segundo bebé, esta vez un varón, idéntico a su padre. Y Alice junto a Jasper habían tenido otro niño también, los dos tenían meses de diferencia y eran solo un año mayores que Julieta y de la misma edad que Tamara, cuando decidíamos tener reuniones para que jugaran entre ellos, parecía que teníamos un jardín de niños en el patio.

Mi esposo, ya con treintaiocho años, era un adonis en todo el sentido de la palabra. Nuestra relación no había perdido la llama con el pasar de los años, ni siquiera un poco, parecíamos adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas, agradecía la operación que se había realizo porque si no tendríamos niños para dar y regalar. Nuestro amor era fuerte, sincero y leal. Habíamos crecido demasiado en la última década, aprendiendo a dar pasos pequeños y no lanzarnos a nuevas cosas sin pensar. Nos habíamos enamorado una vez más, confiábamos tanto que pondríamos nuestras vidas en las manos del otro.

* * *

 **Y se acabo :3**

 **Gracias a todas las que siguieron la historia y todo el apoyo a lo largo de estos meses.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus últimos RR *-* jajaja**

 **Espero hayan pasado una bonita Navidad y les deseo un feliz año nuevo :3**


End file.
